total Drama island, Season 4 Oo
by ThekidVince
Summary: 48 campers compete as they are taken to the edge that no one expects a camper could be. the challenges tougher, the food is worse. Be brave young campers, be brave.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there TDI faithful, we know that you might want more TDI, but we figured that we might have two issues with that. There, are so many campers out there that want to get on TDI, and the producers, want money, so we said, why not give them both! So here is what we are doing, for Season 4! We will take all descent campers we can get, so if we can get 22, great, if we can get 50, even better, 100, the BOMB. All the campers we can get at the crappy sight, the better, as you will see camper after camper get sent down the drain and into the pit of losers. But, even this team of losers has a chance to win, or some will. How will it work, well then you will have to see how many we can fit, and how much of a hell we can give on Total Drama Island.

Now before we give you the list, we like to give you a few pointers on how to help you get on this show, the more you follow, the better shot you got.

Tip 1: Campers who haven't been featured in many will have a better shot.

Tip 2: Campers with more detail given, and good detail, will have a good chance. Better to be this than tip one possible campers.

Tip 3: To have 30 Shy/Emo/Goth/ Musician/ Super Awesome at everything, is not what we are looking for. So be creative, but no aliens or anything that crazy. However, they can think they are.

Tip 4: Even if you been in many stories for a season, and you have a good app for it, use it. I will most likely add it if it's one I have seen in the past. But do not feel bad other campers, you do good and you are in. Following these other tips will help you out.

Tip 5: Have a good body size to match what your camper is. 6'6" and 125, is NOT muscular, you are anorexic! So knowing what the camper looks like will help a great deal.

Tip 6: You put a sibling or a best friend to a character from TDI, they are OUT!!! They can relate to them, but they must dislike or hate them. This is Total Drama Island, not Total Get Along Island.

Tip 7: The last tip I can give you is, if you come up with a good evil character, you will see them in it and most likely see on or 2 make it very far, for what is a story without a villain… BORING!

So here we go…

Name:

Age: (14 - 17

Grade ( 9- 12

Gender:

Stereotype:

Outfit:

Bathing suit :

Looks (include hair color and style, eye colors, skin tone, ethnicity, general height, body shape, ect.):

Fears and why:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired up (yes or no):

Person to be paired with (if last question was yes):

Audition tape (optional, but will help determine):

What would you do with the 100,000 dollars:

Put one person here to which your character would want on the island and why (basically a friend):

Post a few reasons why you feel you can move the story along with THIS character.

You can create as many characters as you wish, and you can have lost of girls, but remember, with girl and no guys to pair them up with, not so romantic. Any questions, pm me at any time and I will get to you ASAP. Remember people, lets have fun with this one, like most others.

Last thing, ten campers from the original Total Drama island will be here, you may vote for who you like to see, however, for story reasons, four are set to come one way or another. The rest of the six, I leave to you. Also, I have 4 characters who I will bring in, but it is VERY UNLIKELY they will even win. They will just boast the story along in their way.


	2. Quick note

Just a quick hit up on a few things. I'm very glad at the reviews I have gotten so far. You guys have given me characters that really made this writer VERY HAPPY! I'd give you cookies or something if I could… But since I can't I thought I just give a quick shout to who is in the story, all the original characters in the story.

But before you do that. Please remember, that I also wanted people to give me votes on six of the 10 campers in Total Drama Island. So I could really use those. Right now the Group of your people by the votes are, Izzy, Noah, Duncan, Harold, Gwen and Eva. That's the popular vote. I'm not including the four the ones I placed in by default. Soon, you will all know, but I want more characters first, more good characters… Here are a few things you might see in this story that I don't see in many other fics (surprises me to)

1: If you remember, campers had three days before the next challenge, I will give one chapter to that time off, to develop many characters, because At this rate, I should have about 50 I think. I don't think a lot of people with good characters were on for the holidays.

2: In each of those 3 days off, They will have all of them talk about who they like and dislike in this place. Since there are so many, they may pick only 4 people both ways.

3. There will be prizes in the contests the campers will play in where they can win things like dirt bikes, shopping sprees to their favorite store, cars… even cold hard cash. Example: Tristan's team lost the race, but because he was the first to cross the line, he wins 300 dollars.

Those are keys to this story that you will see. Also I want to make it where everyone has a bit of the spotlight at some point, Even the first person gone. But moving on, here are all the characters I have accepted in the last 20 Hours… And I do mean all of your characters. If there was no last name, I put one there for you.

1. Rayna (No last name by choice)

2. Moseph Fox (Mo)

3. Avalon Evans

4. Truman Carter

5. Gawain Evans

6. Tristan Evans

7. Asher Stonewall

8. Garry Swenson

9. Terran Murdock

10. Nikki Sintella

11. Kia Rogers

12. Kenny Stevens

13. Derrick Hurley

14. Alanna Zenner

15. Sam Copa

16. Leah Love

17. Jamie Martinez

18. Isolde Evans

19. Michelle Van Allen

20. Enide Evans

21. Mark Garrison

22. Walter Svets

All of these people are in. You think I was joking when I meant I would take one every good character I would get didn't you? Well your wrong! The Evans by the way, yes are all related to themselves, but they are all very different. So putting them on the show works for me still. And when you count the four I will add and the 10 from Season 1, that's 36 campers. But, We are still seeking much, MUCH more. If you are worried if I can't handle it, relax. I can do plenty more than you think. I just hope you enjoy my work. Any who have campers in can add more if they wish. Also. Pick 6 campers from Season one you want to see in this story. Four like I said will be set in stone, but I don't want to say, it will ruin it. So… just pick some and send them through a p.m. Don't know what that is? Click on my name at the top of this chapter and got to where it says send message aka pm. For now I'm out.

Send those App's IN! XD

The Kid -


	3. It begins orginal characters first

**Yeah I am short one camper for the original cast, so I will make someone up on the fly. He shouldn't last long, maybe not past the first chapter. So that will give character development to the rest of the 47 I have on here. Yes 48 campers will be a hard task, but I none the less will be more than up to the task. I may need to get use to all of what you are for the time being, but for now, enjoy the intro to this. Yes, I know of Total Drama action while I write this up, but bare with me, I did say this was Season 4. BTW, due to my reasons, I decided to make 10 Season on campers to 12, so I could have 3 to a team. I took out a few things from your characters, but only what doesn't make sense such as he looks weak, but is very strong. Yeah… no. But your character was good in other ways. **

The island was full of trash and a stench that only three seasons past could do. The air still filled strongly of Owen, even though it has been a whole year since Total Drama Island has begun.

The show was so popular that in the years time they were able to put almost 70 more teens through the same hell if not at times worse for them than the original cast. As much as that did pay off, and as much as that did seem to work for the producers, they wanted more money. So Chris McLain, being the man he was came up with the idea well if you want more money, all you need is more campers. More drama if you get more people on there. The producers thought it perfect now to extend Mr. McLain's contract.

To the Present day where now you had the same Sadistic man standing on the dock as the camera starts to roll and then Chris begins to speak.

"Well, we have had 3 great seasons here in the past, but it seems we need to have it come to an end… JUST KIDDING! In fact instead of the normal 22 that we do bring you each season, We have taken it to now be over double the normal cast. 48 campers, 12 from the first season of Total Drama Island and 36, we hope to bring joy to your hearts, as they put money in my wallet. Now you may be asking, did we increase the living arrangements and I can tell you, NOPE! So that means we just set up some tents outside of the campsite for 3 to a tent. Four teams of 12 will compete in all the insane contests we have seen in the past but there will be a few changes. First, there will be more prizes as we climb out way to the top to try to win the top prize, which I have yet to say what it is. But the prizes through the challenge will be cash, shopping sprees, there is even a car to be won if you can last long enough to that challenge. There is even a mystery prize that I will mention later to you campers. But first, lets meet our newest campers to Total Drama Island!"

The first boat docks in with a girl with long, wavy honey blonde hairthat cascades down her back, along with hazel eyes. She has a tall yet slenderbody...which she does not take notice off. She wore a strapless beige dress with jeansunderneath, a dark brown belt fasted on top of her dress; around her waist, andbrown penny loafers. " Catherine, welcome to the island!

Catherine takes a look around the island. Surely since nothing here had to do with school, she may very well go home. But the money could do wonders for her future, so she decided to stick it out. "I assume we will be put through activities of a camp-like nature?" Went the girl of high intellect.

"Umm sure, whatever you say. Just take you bags and get out of my camera shot! We need to welcome the next camper!" Catherine just simply took her laptop and walked over writing inside her journal, unlike many who see this campsite, she didn't think to down of it. But then, she has never seen the show.

The next boat comes in and once again there was another girl coming off the boat she was rather tall with her hair is long and blonde. its straightand looks great with her blue eyes the color of aqua sea glass. She wore a purple blouse, tan skirt, and silver slides. Her skin somewhat pale and her beauty was beyond that of the intellectual in Catherine. "Welcome, Christina to camp Wawanakwa!"

"Great to be here, I need a challenge, and maybe a new boyfriend!" Said the sporty girl. She had seen guys like Duncan and Geoff and was hoping someone like them who could take the challenges would take a liking to this beautiful teen.

"Why not just try back home like everyone else?" Catherine said calmly looking over her laptop.

"Because… All those boys are wimps and babies. I need my man to take a punch, and be able to give it to!" Snapped Christina, not at all taking a liking to the first person on the island right now.

"Save it for now Ladies, we have another camper coming right away." Chris pointed out on the lake as the third boat came in. Here was the first boy to the island. He looked simple enough but had a past and a story the producers, or Chris wanted. His family surely wouldn't even notice if he was gone for a long time. He just wore some a pair of loose-is dark gray skinny jeans. As for his shirt, he wore white graphic t-shirt that has checkered box that start on the left, and fades off with a blue and gray plaid flannel, unbuttoned, over it. To finish it all off he wore a pair of green converse running shoes. "Nate Black, one of our few musical talent people, welcome!" Went the host. Nate was a thin kid would had a small natural build to him. He was stronger than average, but not by too much as he was only 5'6". His hair was of a light brown color with blonde highlights that he straightens tomake it look. 'perfectly messy'. A popular skater look.

"Nice to be here." Was all he said to Chris. He shook his hand and then gave calm and peaceful greetings to the ladies. Christina didn't like the fact he was kind of short, but the greeting kept her from saying anything about it. As for Catherine, she found it refreshing to have a gentleman here. Also it was nice to touch a boy's hand. "So, who are we waiting for? I heard there will be a lot of people here."

"Who knows." Christina started, none too pleased with how this was starting off. She was hoping a tougher and taller boy would show up sooner, rather than later.

"Hey guys, you might want to see our next camper coming onto the dock now!" Chris stated. "Shane, one of out oldest of the new campers, hope you like it here, not really.

Shane of the dock looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eye were gold with dark circles all around them. Currently the tallest camper at 6'1". Shoulder-lengthen, messy and spiky black hair that goes over his right eye. He wore Maroon t-shirt, black jeans, black leather trench coat, black Goth boots, black cross necklace, random rings. All the while he was too scared to make a move without thinking a car would hit him. He kept thinking, get the money get the money. That was the only thing that kept him calm.

"Can we _please_ get indoors where it is safe?" He pleaded to Chris.

"No way man. You are only camper number four. 44 campers still need to get here. We have a ways to go. Don't worry, no cars out here." Chris defended his stance.

"Yeah, true… BUT THERE ARE BEARS! Unlike cars, they will come for me!"

"Yeah, but you look like you can swim well. Next camper on the way!"

This next camper, look like he never should of tried out for this show, but then that's why he was here. He had big coke bottle lenses Clark Kent style glasses. He haskhaki pants, a white shirt, brown shoes, and a red open vest. On his leftwrist is an expensive all purpose computer watch. Medium length red hair that's well kept. He has green eyes. He's 5 ft. 6 in, and scrawny, only about 105 pounds if he is lucky. "Glad to be away from those bullies Dexter?"

"Please, call me Dex if you will? And yes, very glad to be away from them, and the lockers." He then looked over the Catherine and noticed she had a laptop. It wasn't as nice as his, but he liked seeing someone as into computers as he was. "Nice computer. I was hoping someone might be around here liking that kind of thing like myself."

"Thanks." Was all Catherine said as she was way into what she was doing. Dex, feeling she wasn't too interested in what he said, he walked closer to the bags and away from the people. He thought those other big guys might haze him.

"Alright, Next camper on the way!" Chris said.

This camper broke the 3 streak of male campers that had shown up. She had long black hair that straight and rest on her shoulders, emerald green eyes. She has a beautiful tan. 5'8 120 lbs. She's curvy and beautiful. Her skins totally flawless. She wore a green spaghetti strap short top with blue jeans short and black high heels that tie up. Because of her mom, she brought some pink gym shoes, just in case she had to do a lot of running. "Nikki, looking good."

" Thanks Chris. I feel good to!" All the guys took notice to her beautiful voice as she walked over the furthest end right over to Dexter whose face was completely red looking at the beautiful girl. "I didn't know people could have red skin?"

It was then everyone had one though on their mind about Nikki, Idiot…

Dexter himself had composed himself after a few seconds and just shook Nikki's hand. Someone that pretty giving him attention, the least he could do was be nice. Not too many girls like her were bullies anyway.

The next boat came in without Chris saying a word, but the next kid, looked the youngest of the group. Even still, he was just about 6 feet tall as he wore a heavy red Ecko Unit Hoodie, a simple black hat with his hood over it. He had some black jeans and the newest Jordan's on, they were stolen, by him. His also had one fashionable diamond ear right on his left ear, made for men, also stolen. "Dre-Martin wel AHHHHH!!!" Before Chris could continue to speak Dre-Martin had thrown a rock at his head and just missed. Dre-Martin had brown eyes and was African-Canadian. He wasn't happy to be here. But this would keep the cops of his back for a while.

"Hey fool, I do not like you, do not talk to me unless you really need to. You lucky I couldn't bring my gun to the island. But I got my 30 inch baseball bat, and it will collide with your head, GOT IT!" Chris just nodded as he knew this kid hating him off the bat might be bad for him, but he had health insurance.

"You own a gun?" Nate said to the troubled youth.

"I'm in a gang fool. And don't think I won't hit you with my bat to. Ladies however, you safe. And skinny, you look like you take enough beatings, I'll lay off you. Just don't get on my bad side." Dex just took his advice, nodded and his behind the Nikki. That was a bully and beyond. Nikki giggled because his hands were tickling her as he held her by her sides.

"Ok, lets just move to out next camper and hope this one won't attack me getting off the boat." Chris pleading to whoever is up there.

The next boy, was even shorter than Dexter, if not just by an inch. He came off the boat with a book in one hand and his bags in the other. Not looking at the other campers yet, he just moved past Chris and placed his bags with the rest, then he walked over to Chris. Without warning, he kissed the host. All the other campers stared in shock and Chris wiped off his mouth, not too happy being kissed by a boy.

"The name is Jamie, I am gay. That's it." He then stood next to Dre-Martin who seemed to be the most dangerous of the group, but didn't care too much. Dre-Martin gave him some respect not minding standing next to him. Kiss him, and there will be blood all over the place.

Jamie wore a solid black T-shirt over a dark green turtleneck, as well as dark grey jeans and dark blue Converse. Wears a Gay Pride bracelet on his right wrist, and when it gets chilly, he slips on a black and red checkered hoodie.

"Well, I sure hope a get a girl that wants to do that soon, Christina?" She just turned her head. "Just checking, her comes the next boat as we welcome the next camper here.

A girl with a guitar on her back jumped off the boat with two bags in hand. Just like Nate she was another musician possible in the making. She stood 5'7" and had a slight build to her that made her stronger than the other girls her for the time being. She didn't get out much, so he skin was pale and sickly looking. Her eyes dark grey as she seemed to pull off a Goth or emo look while she was none of those, she did have a hard time getting along with people. She stood near Chris and tried to smile, but failed. She wore black super skinny, skinny jeans, white studded belt, white graffiti style converse, skin tight high collar sleeveless tank top, black fingerless gloves ,a white ¾ jacket and aviator sunglasses.

"Leah Love, how do you do?" Chris smiled at her.

"Just doing I guess." Leah responded and walked over to the group of Dre, Jamie and Christina as she thought they wouldn't bug her as much as Nikki would.

So far Christina was hoping a guy would show up that was good looking, but other than Nate, who was still too short, and Dre, who was too dangerous, she has been disappointed. She was starting to be very angry.

Dre was looking around, he just hoped he wouldn't be the only black kid here.

Catherine liked the fact Dexter was here, and guys Dre-Martin who might be voted of first, really put the attention of her.

Dexter was glad a cute girl like Nikki was giving him the time of day. They were talking while other campers were coming along. Nothing serious, but Dexter had to correct her more times than he liked, but it was nice.

Nate was just standing cool as can be, knowing that no one here really matched up with him. But if he remembers, on Total Drama island, different groups of people got along just fine. He was hopeful that someone would be like that with him here.

Shane, he just wanted to be inside.

As the next boat came in with another girl on it. She had the look of being totally popular and all about the in crowd. She had straight dirty blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, Caucasian, about 5'7", has a body shape like Heather's but not as skinny as she was. She wore pink tank top, white short-shorts, pink flip-flops, pink hoop earrings, silver heart necklace, silver chain bracelet.

Everyone had a feeling, she very well could work well with the likes of Heather. Dre-Martin, just liked what he saw as he went to grab her bags.

"I don't normally go for girls like you, but, I think you are an exception." Dre said

"Welcome to the camp Alanna!" Chris said with excitement.

"Glad to be here Chris. And it seems we here have a boy with taste." Alanna said with a small smile to Dre-Martin, however she had no interest in the teen. The boy had no hope in her mind.

"So man, you just going to let her walk all over you?" Shane spoke up seeming to know the truth. Everyone stared at him as he still look uncomfortable outside, but not quite as much right now.

"Easy freak. I know she may not now, but I think we can become fast friends."

" I think this would be the code I'm looking for." Catherine said looking rather pleased working on her laptop.

"What on earth are you doing over there Catherine right?" Nate asked from a distance now walking over. Almost everyone but Christina and Alanna came over with interest.

"Well, I figure Chris has internet access with a web key password, but I can't quite find it. I got close, but not quite there yet." Catherine said looking to the code now in disappointment. It was then Dex took the head of the group, extending his hand as he sat on the ground right by Catherine.

"Let me take a shot." Catherine seeing he must have a way with computers handed it over to him and he just typed, and fast. All the other campers were in shock as Dexter moved at the speed of light to them. Just hitting the board like crazy. But then the computer said, "You are now online." They all gasped.

"How… did you do that?" said Nikki who seemed to be impressed. " How did you get screen savor?"

Everyone the proceeded to fall over anime style, however Shane missed the ground and fell into the lake.

"How did you really get the internet skinny." Dre-Martin asked.

"Well. I have my own internet sever which I can access from the motherboard of any computer without wireless access. It's how I hack into people's computers that bully me and I can take back my revenge on them. I have all the info I need, but if I do, and they think it's me, they will certainly beat me." Dex looked down as he handed Catherine her laptop back.

"Well skinny, if anyone gets on you on that. I think I will have Tiny pay them a visit."

"How will someone named tiny help him?" Shane asked getting out of the water."

Easy, He's 6'9 and weighs 280 pounds, you think they will mess with him, me and my 9? (9mm)"

Everyone said nothing. They just looked convinced.

"That's nice, but I don't enjoy violence as a response." Dexter just got up walking back to the other end of the dock.

"Well, you just get this on our computers, and we will guard you man!" Dre yelled, but Dexter didn't answer.

"Ok, it's gone on long enough." Dre once again threw a rock at Chris, but Chris had seen this coming and dodged easily. "Hello Garry!"

He stood Five foot six, weighs one hundred thirty pounds, Caucasian, lanky body type, with black eyes and hair that's rarely combed. An insane looked crossed his face as he looked around the group . Garry wore a dark green jacket, a Venom T-shirt, Jeans, and a backwards Moby's cap.

"The Green Hood's identity, how the hell did you know that?" Garry demanded.

" Dude, you put it in the app, everyone now knows who you are. Did you bring you medication?"

" The Green Hood has no need for medication! He has a need for justice to be served!" He then looked to Dexter, "This boy has needed saving a long, long time ago." He then laid his eyes to the Gay bookworm in Jamie. "Calm citizen you are. Money is what you seek, you will not get. For the Green Hood has come to take it for good. Do you not wish for Justice?"

Jamie gave him a quick look, then looked back in his book.

It was then Garry looked over to Dre, who lets face it, looked the most evil of the group. The bat certainly didn't help him.

"You Evil man, the Green Hood does not like. Evil comes from you. I must protect the people of this place. You will go down!"

"Hey man, just chill." Before Dre could speak anymore the boy lunged at him but was caught by Alanna and placed down.

"No!" Alanna demand.

"But, he is evil!" Garry begged.

"No!"

"Fine!" said Garry. Defeated he just stood next to Alanna and crossed his arms, shooting death glares at Dre-Martin.

"He goes to my high school. And for carrying my stuff, I owed you one." Alanna said. But Dre said nothing back as the next camper was coming in.

A very young looking girl, full of pep came off the boat. Her body screamed cheerleader to no end. With her shoulder length blonde hair, aqua colored eyes. She was the shortest camper yet only 5'3" and just a tad over 100 pounds. She just wore a pink sundress with white flip-flops. A very pretty, and classy look to the youngest girl to date.

" Avalon, I'm sure you are ready to get this show on the road!" Chris said looking to her. She just beamed up as she ran over shaking his hand.

"You better believe it Chris!" Avalon hugged Chris and ran over to other campers, hugging the rest of them. Campers like Shane and Christina tried to dodge the hugs, but no soul could escape the happy hug that Avalon put them in. It even made Shane smile a bit. Christina tried to escape, but she was going nowhere until she let go.

"So how does everyone like it here so far?" Avalon asked. No one cared to answer really except for the one person who had manners like she did, Nate.

"It doesn't seem too bad. At least we have a colorful cast of the most friendly people you can find." Nate said, seeing the kindness in Dre-Martin and Alanna didn't seem too bad, yet.

"I would think this place would be really bad, even as it gets started, but everyone seems ok to say the least." Avalon said. But before Garry could get even more board, he spoke up."

"I think Spider Man is one that boat."

Though no, Spider Man wasn't on that boat, if you recall the Spider Man series in the 90's, he was a pretty sarcastic Peter Parker. To that respect, Garry was right as Walter Svets was coming off the boat, none too pleased to see these horrid sights.

"Welcome Walter, sure hope you will like it at this place."

"I'm sure you do." Walter said knowing the truth, there was no way this sadist would want any happiness to come to him or the other campers.

Walter was just about the same height as Dre but much bigger in size as he tipped the scale at about 200. He had short and very messy brown hair and his eyes most of the time were Blue-green, but find the right light and they would hit grey. He wore Blue cargo shorts, a white shirt, and an open blue Hawaiian shirt. Brown shoes, and sunglasses that are constantly resting on his head, but he rarely pulls them down over his eyes. On his left wrist is a digital watch that has several different features like a calculator on it.

"Even though he is a bit over weight, I like the sunglasses on this one." Christina said to herself. Only Shane could hear, but he didn't care too much.

"Oh joy, I can smell the sweet air of this camp that Owen himself left just one year ago."

"Yeah, it stinks, but at least you will be with 47 other people smelling the stink along with you. No go over there as we welcome the next camper." Chris pushed Walter over as he fell on his face. Most of the campers laughed, but Nate and Avalon just helped him up. Chris looking to Avalon, got a big smile on his face, "Avalon, I think you might get a kick out of this next camper.

Avalon got curious at to who the next camper could be, she looked over to the boat and was surprised to see two people on the boat. But it wasn't just two people, they were twins!

The first of the two was the jock or more confident of the two brothers. Identical twins, but different personalities. Gawain Evans was 5'11" and built like a wide receiver in the making. Nice build to him and had a very handsome face well taken care of. He had medium brown hair, which was a little shaggy and blue eyes. He wore blue Lacrosse polo shirt, destroyed blue jeans, tennis shoes. He had the attention of the crowd more than his brother. And it might have been the guys that were here, but he had more of the attention of Christina.

Then there was the other brother of the two, Tristan Evans. He was just an inch shorter than Walter, but had the chubby build like him. Both he and his brother with tan skin and he repeats the blue eye perfectly. The hair on Tristan was shorter, and kept a little neater than of his brother. Tristan wore black pants, black sandals, green t-shirt over a yellow button up, so the yellow collar and arms are visible, as well as the bottom of the yellowshirt. He had the attention of computer smart nerd in Dex as he tried to welcome him.

"Hey there welcome to the-"

"I don't need to be hanging around the likes of you now do I?" Tristan denying himself as a nerd and walking past Dexter. Dex looked down as Dre-Martin tapped his shoulder. He waived the bat in the air as an "option" but sadly, Dexter shook his head no.

Christina, seeing maybe the first man that could gain her attention had her hands all over him. "So, I see you're the good looking twin."

"That I am baby, that I am. I can see you are the girl who could be my next girlfriend." Gawain smirk. The remark made Christina giggle.

"Hey there campers our next newbie is here. Lets go met them." Chris said as everyone took a look to the next girl to show up. Nate himself, was really shocked to see her. Chris, knowing that this was a close and old friend of Nate's only made his devil grin grow. "Welcome Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn had yet to look over at the other campers just stared at Chris and decided not to be rude. "And I sure this will be a very nice welcome indeed. Just look at all the talent." Caitlyn still had yet to see Nate, but the rest of the campers looked rather different. But I guess she couldn't expect everyone to be an artist like her. Caitlyn had a natural light tan the fit the rest of her features well with her wavy light brown hair, but for the time being, her hair was blue with hair dye. She had light brown eyes. She wore Her usually look contains a pair of light purple skinny jeans with a light pink graphic, and a green hoodieon top that has sleeves the extend only to her elbows. As for shoes, she wearsa pair of black high-high tops that she tucks in her skinny jeans into. Usually, Caitlyn would wear one green and black checkered wristband on her right wrist, and a pink fingerless glove on the other. Avalon just held on to the record of shortest girl for season 4 by one inch on this girl.

"Certainly, colorful." Said the likes of Nate. Hearing that voice turned into shock and glee as she went and hugged her best friend in a blush.

"Ah!!! Nate! I didn't know you would be here!"

"Same here with you." Nate said with a smile. He by far wasn't as excited as her.

For the longest time Caitlyn has had a huge crush on her long time friend, almost like since they met way back. But Nate, always say her as a sister and best friend. He doesn't know of the crush, but he certain has a feeling… Either way, he isn't sure what to do about it. He could see that he would like to date her, but would he really be able to since his parents are all about business. He may not see them much, but he also knows they wouldn't approve of a more free spirit like her.

"Well, she's taken." Shane said, losing all hope.

"Well maybe this next camper will make everyone feel a little bit better."

The next was another black kid. He stood 5'11 like the twins, but his body was nothing like the rest of them. He was huge and by far the strongest looking camper on the island to speak of. He was 215 pounds and look like he spent his life in a gym. His milk chocolate skin meshed well with his even faded haircut. His shirt had a dragon wrapped around the skull with flaming eyes around it. He wore thin intellectual glasses. It was hard to see but there was a bump on his forehead given to him be a golf ball. He jean shorts covered most of his legs. He was very good looking. This boy reminded you of all the pretty boy football players out there. But he demeanor, was nothing like that. He was timid and very shy looking.

Christina, still holding onto Gawain, thought of him as an upgrade and rushed over to the guy. Ready to hold all over him. "HERE I COME SWEETY!" Christina yelled. Vinson… hated loud people, so he dodged her and she fell into the lake still running. Not expecting to be rejected when she got out of the water, she thought it was her fault. Vinson just kept away from here as he stood by the Dexter team of Catherine, Nikki, and now Dre-Martin, playing a game on the computer with Catherine.

"Well I guess I should say hi to you Vinson, and nice reflexes." Chris said walking over patting down the quiet jock. Vinson just grinned a little and then Chris walked back to the other end of the dock waiting on the next camper to show, and he didn't have to wait long.

All the while, knowing Vinson had stole the attention of Christina, Gawain was plotting his revenge on Vinson. But for now he saw the next beauty coming his way.

She stood just as tall as Christina at 5'9" but was a bit thinker around the waist, but make no mistake, everything was in the right place. The biggest chest of any girl to date. Sharp looking face and her beauty was in the same level as Lindsay, or any of the pretty girls on the island. She blink her long eyelashes took center stage along her face. She wore Black 4-inch Mary-Jane heels, a black pleated skirt that goes from her waist to just above her knee, Tucked in button-up white blouse with sleeves down to elbows. Her attention was caught by the approaching Gawain as he offered to take her bags as Dre-Martin did Alanna. But she put her hand out to his face and didn't speak she just told him to come close with her finger as she whispered something in his ear. He looked very confused at first, then say the insult in a whole new light. Now he wanted to really win her over. She would be a tough one he thought.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kia. Kia, you want to do something about your bags?"

"Someone else can get them for me." She then eyed the quiet and strong Vinson at the end and fingered him to come over. "Get those if you would be so kind. They are pretty heavy. For a girl like me." Vinson didn't like the tone of the girl, but he picked up the bags anyway.

She took a look at the other members of the season with her long blonde hair flowing all together as her head turned. She did like the looks of Alanna and possibly Christina for an alliance. They had the look and most certainly had the cutthroat attitude she was seeking. If Nikki and Dexter weren't talking, she would think Nikki could be one of them, but the way she was talking… she wasn't that bright and unlike Heather, she wouldn't want her on the team. And Dexter seemed to have the thug (Dre-Martin) on his side for some reason. She began to wonder was he playing the game already. And then there was the handsome yet quiet Vinson. No way she wouldn't want someone who could dominate the physical competition. And right now, Vinson looked like her would do best in that. Other than him, Nate looked like the best choice.

"Aright next up would coming right away so look alive campers." Chris said trying to bring the attention of the rest of the group.

The next guy, made all the really thin girls fat. He barely looked like he weight in at 150, in fact, he didn't. 136. He made Dre-Martin think this dude needed to see his moms. She would fatten him up. He two was 6 feet like Dre and Walter. But the skinniest looking male here to date. He tried to do a flip off the boat, but his chin ran right into the dock. Shane, already gotten into the water, dove in to make sure this goofball was alright. He was breathing to say the least, but knocked out.

"Well, that was Derrick." Chris said. "Well, as long as he did something like that, we can't be sued, BONUS! Anyway you guys can speak with yourself until the next camper shows up.

Nikki and Dexter had continued their pointless conversation as did Dre and Catherine, fighting it out in a video game, which Dre really sucked at. Caitlyn and Nate continued their conversation. Caitlyn, talking as if she hadn't seen him in years. By now Nate was use to that. Vinson, Shane, Jamie and Leah were all in one corner, staying away from most everyone else. Seeing as they wouldn't talk, they all came together. Jamie just wanted to read however. Christina tried to get close to Vinson, but was strangely cut off by Kia. Partly, because it seemed she might want him. The other reason was to discuss an alliance already. They both agreed while no one was paying attention. Christina was to talk to Alanna later, as Kia, would talk to Vinson herself. Just the way she wanted. The Evans all stuck together with Gawain picking on his younger sister and Tristan was trying to gain the attention of Alanna. Part of her wanted to dump him into the water for the diss on Dex, but some of her also like that he was stuck up. She was very conflicted like that. Garry the whole time, just never quit staring at Dre-Martin. Walter stuck with the quiet group as he felt no one would belong with him as of yet. But the likes of Walter, Vinson, Dexter and all the others who didn't feel they belonged, were about to get a wake up call that none of them say coming. Compared to this guy, they were socially acceptable.

"Alright! It looks like we got ourselves a camper!" Chris said excited looking to the boat on it's way.

A boy body wise, who looked just like Kenny was coming onto the dock as he looked just a quiet as anyone had ever seen. He just jumped off the boat and walked over to the rest of the group as he wanted nothing to do with Chris. Taking note of the quiet group of campers, he walked over to them setting his bags on the ground. He then sat on the ground looking to the tall black power house of Vinson and wondered why he was so shy like the rest? For Kenny, he just wanted to get to know a few people first.

Kenny had medium length dark hair grunge like, regular build of 5'10 and 134 lbs, American from Seattle, has a tattoo of a yin yang on his right arm, emerald green eyes, white skin and wore a khaki cargo vest over a red t-shirt, blue jeans and black and bluesketchers and wore a pair of eyeglasses.

"I would say something to the dude, but it seems he doesn't want to. I also would say you guys had another free period to talk, but it seems another boat is coming. So look alive, or try to." Chris was thinking man this place could use a party animal. Chris was just about to get his wish.

A 17 year old of average height at about 5'8 stepped off the boat with his dyed blonde hair and warmth and great personality. The whole group could see this boy was a Geoff to the extreme. A very athletic body that was made for more agile rather than strong like Vinson was. The boy had green eyes and Hispanic skin tone. A handsome boy to say the least. The teen was wearing Ripped blue jean shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves cut intoshort sleeves, sandals, and his lucky blue hat twisted backwards. His look was grabbing the attention of many of the girls there as He did hand pounds with Chris.

"You Chris my man, going to be as evil as ever I bet?" The teen said.

"You bet Mark! I don't get paid to have some contests with pillow fights."

"Though you would think if you did that the girls would love to be in their underwear wouldn't know. The ever sarcastic Walter replied. Chris just ignored as two more campers came into port.

Two more sets of twins, two more Evans came on to port. This time they were both girls. Just like the boys both very different.

The first was a definite Beauty type that you seem to be getting with the Christina's and Kia's of the world. They both stood 5'6" the first of the two being a little thinner than the other. Both well-endowed with long legs. The first of the two wearing aqua heels, dark pink loose skirt to knees, white blouse that she ties a knot to hold closed rather than buttoning, with long sleeves. So she showed her body off a little more than the other. Their hair being more on the dark side of brown, with the first ones hair being long and straight with bangs, but she often wears it up in a messy bun, blue eyes, tanned Caucasian skin. This one had a beauty mark on the left side of her neck.

The second of the two, she was a more plain, bookworm type. It would see to be the first one that Jamie, whom seems to be the only gay camper, could get along with. Even he took notice to that as she was reading a book and it was the same one he was reading, Romeo and Juliet. For Jamie, he was wondering where he would find his Romeo in his life. For this 2nd twin, she just wanted something that had taste. Many of the popular books just don't match up to the likes of William Shakespeare, not in her mind. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders she had green eyes. Unlike her sister which she wasn't identical with, she had small buck teeth out in front.

"I'd like for you all to meet Isolde and Enide Evans. Not identical twins like Tristan and Gawain, but they are all family. I promise these are all the siblings you will have to deal with Isolde." Chris spoke to get the team to know them.

"Honestly, one is more than enough." Isolde spoke of her stuck up crowd. Other than the youngest in Avalon, they were all really bad. Avalon still wasn't someone she liked to spend time with, but she was at least acceptable to call, sister. Jamie finally feeling like there might be someone for him walked over to the bookworm of the two and extended his hand.

"Anyone who can stomach and enjoy Shakespeare, is someone who can become a friend to me." Jamie said with a small grin.

"Well you certainly are the type of guy I could go for." Isolde said with small excitement.

"Too bad for you, he's gay shorty. YES!" Dre-Martin spoke. The "YES!" was because he finally won one of the computer game he and Catherine was playing. Now Vinson's turn came to try and take down the champ as they played round Robin style.

"Yeah, I was about to say, but I mean, hey what can you do. I like men." Jamie said a little less excited.

"That ok," Isolde started. "I just really need to think more friendship and the 100 g's you know? My mind is my strength, and I'm going to use it."

"Look forward to seeing you on the battlefield." With that final statement from Jamie they knew they had become fast friends, but also fast rivals in the art of the mind. They both also sensed Dexter as being the head brain of the group. He may need to be taken out first.

In that time, Enide seeing most of the cute boys seemed to be occupied at the time, took notice to the only one not doing anything, important, at least to her. This being Vinson. The laptop obviously not counting as she look at him and then being speaking.

"Hello there!" She said rather loudly and cost Vinson the game. Dre did care, he just pushed him up and let the next person take him on. Vinson was trapped at the end of the dock, so for the first time he was about to be forced to speak. It was then Garry went crazy and knocked Vinson into the water. Everyone went to look for the guy, but Vinson took the notice that he was saved by the crazy teen and hid under the dock. Only Garry and Kia seemed to notice he was down there. Both said nothing to it. They both had their own reasons for not saying a word. Enide was sad, but was quickly perked up by Tristan and Gawain. Gawain hoping Vinson drowned.

"Alright!" Chris breaking things up. "We still have many campers left to go! So lets get this over with already.

A very skinny girl with neck length blonde hair with emerald green eyes. She stood 5"11" and wore such bright colors; green trucker hat, newspaper print hoodie with yellow t shirt underneath, red jeans, and blue high-tops and no socks to speak of." She was clearly, homeless.

"Think you should give her the prize just so she can get some clothes at Wal-Mart Chris?" Went a comment from Walter.

"Oh you wish you could be like me! Rayna is the name but call me Ray or you will get it! And I live by no rules baby, that's the live I hold. But don't worry, I may be here and I will get the cash!" She said and then gave a loud belch. Most of the guys cheered except for Walter and Jamie. Even Vinson did and then was busted by Enide who then dived into the water to get near him. Vinson, then got two hands up as Dre and Dexter sensed he wanted nothing to do with the loud girl. Before Enide could get back up, Vinson was out of sight and hiding behind Jamie Shane and Leah. Gawain was about to speak, but a rock was chucked at his head as a warning. Dre-Martin just pounded his bat in his hands looking at the rich kid with a smile and devilish grin.

"Ok next camper, to the dock!" Chris said with the camper already standing there.

A pretty girl walked off the dock. She stood about 5'7 with pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She kept her hair in a loose pony tail with bangs that curled around her face just bit. She was very curvy just like all the models and model-like girls you see before you. She was wearing a white tee shirt with red hearts and skulls, a tight, sleeveless, black vest is worn over that. Her red skirt flares out a bit at the end and tights follow in after it. She wears a pair of black, fingerless gloves that have little metal knuckles on them, her shoes are black steel toed boots, though at first glance they look like normal boots.

"Mickey, how is it going?" Chris asked.

"Don't tell me what to do! No, no, no! I don't want to be a cheerleader and you can't make me! Don't say I look fat. I'm not that pretty am I? Seriously you think the black kid in the hoodie is hot? No I do not have bad taste! Oh… hey umm everyone." While Mickey said hello to everyone, everyone just thought it right to say hello back.

Even though Gawain knew she was hot, she was just like that Garry kid who was crazy. Shane however, still kind of liked her, but would rather talk to her indoors.

The next boat come without warning and the next new camper, was in a crate. The crate was tossed onto the dock as it rumbled like crazy as it almost fell into the sea. Seeing as there was a person in there Vinson thought it best to save it and busted out of his hiding place and saved it from falling underwater. The kid then leaped out of the crate and he landed right on Kia, his face in her chest, but then he got up and started running into the campsite, yelling like a manic. Everyone looked at him like he was, by far, the most insane of all the crazy people. When he was out of sight he quickly came back in, yelling like Tarzan and landing face first on the dock.

The boy stood as tall as Hate with messy blonde hair, like Garry hardly anything was done to it. His small eyes always open as wide as can be. He wore a red jacket unzipped to show a white T-shirt with a bowl of coco puffs cereal on it, thus to make more of the point that this kid was nuts. He was thin as he only weighed 130. Other than the top of his clothes, he just had some blue jeans and plain white running shoes.

"So I see they got you when you were off your medication to?" Alanna said with a laugh.

"What Medication. Nick chooses to be that way!" Chris started. "He could be perfectly sane if and when he wanted to, but he would rather be what he is right now which is a total nut case."

"So your name is Nick huh? I think in this guys case he is just a bigger party animal than me and I am so down with that." Mark said looking at the kid excited. Nick then put an arm around his shoulder and knew this guy and him were going to be buddies. Everyone else, semi accepted the fact that Nick was going to be nuts, but at least he had one same moment.

The next boat came to port as for this group a semi tall and another very slim male came off the boat. His brown hair hit the shoulder of himself. Like Leah he had a guitar as well, but he was electric and made for hardcore rocking. That got guys like Mark excited. Even though he had the guitar, he was doing air guitar listening to his Ipod on the way off the boat. The teen wore a black T-shirt of the band Atreyu. Long loose pants with chain andspiked wrist cuffs. When he got to Chris he gave a smile and looked to the rest of the group quickly before speaking to the evil host.

"Hey Chris man, looks like were going to have a fun season don't you think?" Asked the Metal loving rocker.

"Well it will be fun for me anyway. Maybe if you get some prizes it won't be so bad for you." Chris said pushing him the other way to the other campers. "Whew this dock is getting full man. Not only that be we have another boat on the way. Hey Shane, you should know this one."

This next one was a girl with a mean streak to her as you could see once she got off the boat. Her hair was mostly red but was showing signs of her natural strawberry blonde color. She had a skinny build and her strength you may underrate looking at her. She stood 5'6", big brown eyes wearing Black leather corset-like vest with a collar with a grey tank-top underneath, red and black plaid mini-skirt with white and black crosses on thebottom of them, fishnet leggings, black fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows, in the collar a red tie with a spider web pattern, black headband, red spiked armband and a silver heart locket wrapped around her wrist. She looked at Shane very excited. Shane, not so much.

"Oh great, my bully." Shane said more depressed than ever as he was shoved into a noogie.

"Aw man, if I thought this guy was here, I would of brought more of my spiders." Some of the girls jumped at the though, no one more than Avalon, now hoping this girl would never be on her team. Keria is the name, don't get on my bad side, I won't have to beat you."

"So rough…" Tristan said in disapproval. Keria took her hands off Shane and calmly walked over and not looking at Tristan, pushed him into the water. Needless to say, any one of her family getting something doing to them made Isolde rather happy.

The next boat was no rolling in with a short kid who was now the youngest camper to date. He was the only kid to not turn 14 last year (January 1st). He just made the cast so he was lucky to be here. He face showed pure depression. More than Shane. He wasn't one of those emo kids who faked it, he was what emo, was really meant to be. He was short at 5'5" about 140 pounds. He wore a black "The Academy Is" tight shirt, dark gray cargo shorts, black vans with black laces. He took on look at the group and knew where he wanted to stand. "Lets just get this over with Chris."

"Well Moseph Fox, welcome to the camp. I'm sure we all just want to get ready to enjoy a long time being here.

"Call me Mo next time, and yes I do want to do what I can." He said walking over to Shane thinking he was one of the few he could get along with. Shane not too sure about being out in the sun, felt a little more comfortable knowing a guy like Mo was around. And nothing has happened yet. Things might be alright.

The next camper was making it to the docks as the group finally had their first surfer kid on the campsite. He had dirty blonde hair which was kept around medium length and he looked Mexican from a far. The blonde came from the Irish side of his family however. He weighed about 150 as he was built to swim for a long time. Most of the campers thinking strategically thought it would be best to have someone like that on their side. This would be Kia, Alanna and Dre-Martin. The teen wore Brown flip-flops, ripped and holey jeans, white long-sleeve shirt with a black DC T-shirt over it.

"Well it's nice to see someone carry a positive attitude coming into this place. I welcome you Terran Murdock." Chris said with a grin.

"Great to be here. I see some lovely ladies, and even a few cute guys."

"So I guess you are bi right?" Catherine said as it was finally her turn to play Dre-Martin in their round Robin computer game.

"Yeah, but I think I'm the only on who will be into guys, and that's cool."

"Jamie the guy reading is gay!" Enide say very loudly with her eyes gazing on Vinson. Vinson not paying attention finally got tackled by her. Now he had to have her attention. Kia was angry now.

Chris gave off the second break between campers showing up, so they had some free time. Most of the campers who had seen Vinson show up finally wanted to hear the guy say something. This sort of interested them to know why a guy so good looking was so shy.

"So I can tell that you are single and a guy like you needs a girl in your life, but you seem so shy, why is that?" Everyone interested looking to Vinson pinned on the ground. He sighed in defeat and started to speak.

"Well, if you must know, I'm not much of an outdoors guy. I always was the big kid before high school until I hit the gym, and now I may look like I do, but I'm still the fat kid on the inside." Vinson spoke with a deep almost adult voice.

"He speaks for a change." So said Christina.

"Umm… yeah. Can you get off me now?"

"Not until you tell me if you let me know who you might like on the island. So many pretty girls, there must be someone." She grinned as a few girls including her was hoping he'd have an answer.

Vinson looked around with a frown and then he saw Kia looking with a bit of interest into the subject. Vinson wasn't certain if she liked him or not, but upon sight, he liked her. Then there was Christina who was looking semi desperate, but he remembered she was loud. Keira was pretty, but crazy. Vinson then gave up and just lied. "You"

"Good answer!" Enide said cheerfully. "But your not the kind of guy I think I would want. Too quiet. I just wanted to know. But you have very good taste." Enide finally got up and Vinson could brush himself off. Feeling free he took one more look at Kia who was no looking away, with anger. Chris could see it and like what he saw. He got on a cell phone and started to make things "happen". He said nothing to the other campers.

The next boat finally came in after moments of useless chatter and the camper stepped onto the dock.

A semi-tall girl thin got off the dock whom, when you compare to most of the people here, you just could put into one group of people. Chris knew she might be a Courtney for the most part. With dark blue eyes and long black hair, with which she put pint streaks in herself. She had a fairly curvy body. The outfit, was less Courtney-ish. A torn jeans, nirvana t-shirt, flip-flops, 3 piercing up each ear and an opal (her birthstone) necklace.

"Sam, welcome to the island." Chris said hands out wide.

"Yes indeed, I am her and I will win these contests. I will not be denied. I will be the first white girl to win Total Drama Island."

Though no one said anything, with the comment, she was make waves with everyone on the dock. She stood by Caitlyn and Nate who were still talking. Nate now was more happy about having her here with him. So many campers he was thinking, he wonder who would be his friends to. Vinson looked like he wanted no friends. Nick was bouncing all over the place, and Dre seemed to be taking his gangbang ways and putting them aside. The Evans, other than Avalon and Isolde, were pretty stuck up. And when you put the three Semi- Heather's together, they seemed just as dangerous as ever put together.

The next boat was coming to port bringing with it the last male of the new group of campers. This one was another Black kid, more like Vinson than Dre in looks. They weren't born with a ghetto bone in their body. For the 14 year olds, he was the tallest at 5'10. But only 150, he was pretty thin but showed signs of working out more than most of the thin campers. With a buzz hair cut and he had the darkest skin on the island. His body just looks kind of odd right now because of the growth spurt he is in. He was glad to see Mo here as the other camper came up and gave him a high five as they both walked to Chris together. The new guy was wearing just a plain white t-shirt, worn jeans, Nikes that were somewhat new. "Truman welcome to the island. You seem to be a more positive guy than your friend here."

"Aw that's just the way Mo is. Don't let it ruin you day. Mo will be just fine for right now." And the two young kids walked toward the end of the dock seeing now Dexter and Nikki square off in the computer game. Soon, Nikki would lose badly.

"Ok guys, that's 35 of 36. Once the last camper get here I will have a big shocker for you guys to get us to."

" What more could you guys do now?" Christina said looking to see not a single guy interested in the model.

"You may want to wait until we get out last camper here. And here she comes."

The last camper was a girl who stood taller than any other girl here. In fact, she was the tallest camper right now. She stood 6'7" at 17 years old and carried a basketball in on hand and two bags in the other. She looked like on of those girls in the WNBA, which was what she wanted to be. She was Hispanic and if you looked at her parents, there was no way she should be this tall. She had long brown hair and was like Truman in the way that he body still was going through growth spurts. Most of the people hope this girl would be on their team. She only wore a simple new pair of skinny jeans and a basketball jersey of a no name team, but of a player she respected and looked up to very much because her back story was a lot like her own.

"Jodi, Welcome to the camp! Something tells me you are about to make a lot of new friends."

"I sure hope so Chris. Too many kids to not think I would." She said with a shrug and walked over parking it closet to Chris.

" Okay campers as you can see they are a lot of you here and this may be the biggest show we have had yet, but we still aren't done yet. More people will be coming and working to get the prize." Chris said excited.

"Who else could their possibly be?" Tristan asked.

"How many more can we fit onto this place?" Said Dre-Martin.

"HOW MANY MORE VILLAINS MUST I FIGHT?!" Garry pleaded.

"I won't throw eggs on the gay kid. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Said an enraged Mickey.

"Great, more sun." Shane complained. Before anyone else could get in another word Chris spoke up.

"Ok I'll tell you, 12 campers from our best season ever, season one are coming back. One year older and one year wiser, and one year more crazy than ever!"

Everyone looked shocked. Who could it be. Most of the girls were hoping for both Duncan and Courtney, Gwen and Trent, and Bridgette and Geoff. Most of the guys wanted Owen, Harold, DJ, Izzy and maybe Duncan and Trent. Vinson was just hoping for DJ.

CHHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Ever since I saw DJ on Season one, it made me feel that guys big like me could also be gentle to. I don't like to fight. I just do as I must."

CHHHHH!!!

Gawain: "If Heather comes on here, I'm going to work with her to try and get rid of the shy handsome jock. ONE look at him and he get Christina looking at him. I'm telling to man, you are on my list."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "SUPERMAN!!!!!!"

CHHHH!!

Nick: "Wha!!! GIMBY MO DIBY MA HA!!! (translation: nothing)

CHHHH!!!

"Alright campers here comes the first boat and the first camper coming back is…"

Static…. Next time…

AN: my hand hurt doing 10,000 words. I guess that's my limit for a day. I will post this, take a two hour break. Then show you what I have and all the tricks to get you campers home with some good prizes. Not to mention the Pit O Losers. Even if you are down, you won't be out yet. Until next time.

(I project the next chapter sent out Thursday or Saturday.)

Congrats to all who got it.. You gave me a lot to work with and I didn't flash my whole hand of tricks to date. So keep reading.


	4. the 12 plus some people I forgot sue me!

**I must say before I start I did forget someone no mistake about that, however, considering you character, I think it was for the best. He WILL be in the story and I will introduce him here. Since he is what he is, he works well to be introduced like this. So here were go! Note all Season one characters are wearing the same clothes… because I don't feel like getting into that 12 more times… to the person who added Michelle Van Allen, I lost the info and since it's not in reviews. I don't know what to do. Yeah, and that character I needed to add on the fly… I didn't so I needed on more, therefore, I shall add it here and pray I didn't mess up anywhere else. I typed all this up before I noticed, therefore I had no chance to take notice until near the end. So instead of ruining it, write her in and not have her say anything… I just need her for number reasons. Just go along with it and I think it will be ok. Yeah… I think I will know what to do with her… HAHAHA!!!!**

The boat came to shore as the first person stepped off, revealing the first member of the first season coming off the boat. He still had his attitude of a sarcastic nature, something a certain new camper found a respect for once he saw this guy step off the boat. "Noah glad to see you are back!" Said Chris, completely ignoring the fact the Noah was being held against his will.

"Curse you and your fine print Sadist!" Noah hissed still trying to break free. He was soon tossed into the crowd right by Jamie and Caitlyn landing face first onto the dock. Giving up, Noah brushed himself off and accepted he was stuck here once again. "Why do you even want me here?"

"Because, I can bring you or any of the 22 campers I want back at anytime I wish. You must love the fine print. Oh and by the way, The same goes for the rest of you!" Chris said rather pleased with himself. "Just incase you bring the drama we hope for."

Most of the campers groaned to the fact of that. Nick was rather excited. He didn't mind doing this for the rest of his life. Alanna thought it good to be around others for the time being. And Dre might want to use this time away from prison when he becomes an adult.

Walter started to approach Noah, happy to see someone he could relate to here.

"So we may be stuck here, but at least we have the wonder dream of becoming famous or at least you know, set for the rest of our lives." Walter faked which put a small frown on Noah's face.

"Are you trying to suck up to me?" Noah asked.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, I'm trying to suck up to Chef to, to see if he will look in a cook book." Walter continued his sarcastic assault. This time Noah had a small smile on his face.

"I think it won't be so bad here this time around… It's still going to be very bad however." Noah knowing the full truth. "But if I can make it past the 3rd round, I will feel pretty good about it."

"That's nice, but we have another camper you should know coming to port."

Like Nick this one was also in a crate. On instinct Vinson walked over to hold the crate once more. Sensing nothing was moving like it was before, he opened the crate himself with some help from Nate and Tristan and out popped out one half of the crazy two headed, yet one minded pair, Katie! Upon walking out Katie looking sick and depressed. Her skin was almost pale beyond belief. She moaned words that were too hard to hear, but everyone assumed by the sound that it was Sadie.

"Why did she need to be in a crate?" Asked Kia.

"She really didn't want to be on the show without Sadie. And unlike Noah, she actually is athletic. So we needed her to be inside something so she wouldn't give our guys too much trouble." Chris said without his normal frown to getting his way.

"Man, that's just wrong in so many ways it's not funny." Nate said.

Vinson tried to get Katie to her feet, even Noah tried to help knowing it must be hard to come back here, but she just refused and stayed on the ground the whole way through. Both the teens could hear that it indeed was Katie weakly say Sadie under her breath. Vinson walked of, but Noah stayed by her side.

CHHHH!!!

Noah: "Well, I have to say Katie has it far worse than me being here. Even still, I kind of want to win. Katie being the way she is might mean she is a target to get her off the Island first, if not for her just to be with Sadie once more."

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "Wow, that girl is really messed up. Hope she isn't on my team."

CHHHH!!!

Shane: " Chris is a bastard. I hope that ghetto kid nails him more than once before I leave, or win!"

CHHHH!!!

Most of the campers thought it best to leave Katie on the island and deal with her later. Other than that the next boat was on it's way and everyone wanted to take a look at who the next camper would be.

As the next camper stepped off, a few of the girls were glad, but some of them were annoyed to see that he was coming off, with a smile. This guy was rather popular, but even still, no one expected to see this guy come off the boat. Over the year this camper did get a few inches taller noticeably unlike Noah. Still as lanky as every. "I thought you might deserve a chance after getting mauled by a bear Cody!"

"And I see we have as beautiful ladies as we did back in season 1!" Cody said walking off the boat. All the girls took the compliment, but some were much less grateful for it.

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "That's right the Codemister is back for another season. I sure hope I can come away with the win though."

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "I hope that boy doesn't get within ten feet of me!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Nikki: Is it me, or do the last three people look like someone I have seen before on this show?"

CHHH!!!

"So I see you gotten a few inches from last year it seem Cody…" Noah said not trying to look his way, never forgetting what he did by mistake.

"Are you two going to do that kiss again? Because I want to see it!" Avalon said excited. Most of the rest of the campers looked at her odd excluding her family. Already knowing she was a bit of a fan of boy on boy love.

"You can't be serious. That was just a mistake Noah did in his sleep. Not like he's in love with me." Cody said 100% sure of himself.

"Besides, the point! I just want to see two guys kiss before I leave!" Avalon said still very happy and excited.

"Calm down everyone. The next camper is coming to port!" Chris said gaining everyone's attention as the next camper was a girl that all the guys wanted to see, but the girls they all feared. Nick and Garry were by far the most excited. Wearing the same green top and skirt as she did in Season one. She drew the attention of all the guys as they now felt it was a party. Well a few guys didn't feel too excited. Jamie for the first time not looking at his book and had a bit of a sense unpleasant look in his eye.

"Izzy, I know you are happy to be back." Chris said excited to see the shows first and original psycho.

"It's great to be back. I could of sworn I though there would be more bears last time. I sure hope there are lots of bears. It lead a lot of campers to freak out. Even I couldn't do anything to stop a bear. Ahhh uu Ahhh. "Izzy started to sing as the other girls got annoyed. One boy though thought it wise to walk over to Izzy. No one was shocked that the boy was Nick.

Suddenly a bowl of oatmeal was place on her head and Nick continued to break out a set of Drum sticks and play the drums on that bowl on her head. "YEE HAW!!!" Was all you could hear the insane by choice 15 year old running into the woods away. Izzy lifted the bowl off her head with a glare and a stare at the boy faded off into the distance. That glare, scared everyone.

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "So I see what he has down, he has laid down a challenge. Well Izzy backs down to no stupid guy. IT'S ON!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Nick: " AHHHH!!!" He tried to eat the camera.

CHHHH!!!

Jamie: "Ok, you might wonder why wonder why I don't want someone like Izzy here. Well if I had a choice, I would want all the quiet campers here. Anyone who ruins my reading becomes my first target off the island. Nick, Izzy, you both are first."

CHHHH!!!

Nick: He was licking the camera down.

CHHHH!!!

"Ok guys, now I know we have been waiting a while here with so many campers here, but I know that we will make it soon. But remember, we will need to run down the teams, which by then I hope Nick has returned to the dock by then." Chris said as another boat was heading into the docks.

Off the boat came another girl of which most of the girls were excited to see. This gave them hope that another person would come off soon and their romance could be shown on the island. Other than Catherine, who'd never seen the show and Kia, were cheering. "Gwen!"

"Looks like you got yourself a great deal of friends. That would be pretty good considering you were the main character." Chris said with a sly grin.

" I was, really? I though maybe Owen would be since he won." Gwen said semi shocked. For reasons of her own, she never watched the show.

"Oh yeah, there's no question that you were the idol to most girls who were watching. Except for Courtney, you were the most popular girl." Said Enide really excited like running over to Gwen shaking her hand. " So awesome to finally meet you!"

"Uh Thanks." Gwen said hiding her annoyance. She was very good at doing so by now because she was really use to that kind of thing by now.

Cody couldn't help but wonder if it was possible still. Maybe not, but at least he wanted to be on the same team as Gwen.

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: Oh my God, I love Gwen and Trent. There's no way he won't be on the island next. Do you think he might try and kiss me? Oh I would LOVE that. But I couldn't do that to Gwen."

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "My two younger sisters love Gwen. I should make sure I get her autograph for them."

CHHHH!!!

Catherine: "What is the deal with this Gwen girl? Considering her popularity, she must be really good at these games. Maybe if we are on the same team I can get her to clue me in more on these non scholastic endeavors."

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "Is it me, or is this going to be the everyone follows Gwen show?

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "As great of a player Gwen was, believe it or not I don't want to be on her team. I want to challenge her at any chance I can get. I want to see if I measure up!"

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Man lots of people used this thing after one person showed up. Kind of weird man."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "Must find out what her super powers are."

CHHHHH!!!

Christina: "I know what you are thinking, why would I cheer on Gwen right? Well as they say, "Keep you friends close, and your enemies closer. No way I can put my eyes off Gwen, who might have been the best player in the game. And with her experience, she might be better."

CHHHH

"Wow a lot of you guys did a confessional when I showed up." Gwen said not surprised in the least at the actions of the other kids. Other than Vinson whom of the many that weren't around her, wasn't around anyone. Nate at least had on girl and Avalon had her twin older brothers.

Dexter at the far end was now by himself now that Nikki was all over Gwen. She wanted to know how she colored her hair green and black. Dex just laughed at the question to himself and then looked to his watch. I was getting pretty late. But then he looked and counted everyone that wasn't on Season 1. When you include Nick still in the woods, that made 33. And he remembered, Chris said 36. "Umm, Excuse me, Mr. Chris?"

"Yes?" Said the host.

"There are only 33 new kids on here and you said there were 36 of us. Somehow, that can't be right." Dexter said a bit worried.

"Yeah, I was starting to count off myself." Said the metal head. Whose name was Darko.

"Well Dex, Darko, you are right there are only 32 of you on the dock, but…" Chris started to laugh. This just was beginning to worry Dex much more.

A boy with shaggy black hair, running through that with orange and red streaks. His body covered in tattoo's with a dragon and many tribal markings. Earrings, nose rings, lip rings, tongue piercing, eyebrow piercing, nipple piercing, he had all that. Because of this, his face brought fear to anyone that came near him, whether he was trying to wasn't the problem, they just feared him. The teen wore a ripped black t-shirt with blood-red dragon design, dog collar, spiked wristbands, studded belt, black and red bondage pants, black combat boots and lot of chains. The boy tapped the shoulder of Dexter and when he turned, all Dex saw was a man who looked like he belonged in the circus. Then that boy took a sword out and swallowed it whole. Dexter then ran like a chicken with his head cut off running right into Nikki who saw the man. As frightening as he was, she just paid more attention to Dexter as she giggled.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Dexter then just had his face turn red once more. "Are you one of those lizards who can chance color?" Hearing all the random conversations from Nikki by now, they were just use to hearing that kind of thing from her.

"So I see you guys all met Asher Stonewall by now. He is the oldest camper we will have here."

Keria looking rather impressed walked over to give the guy a high five. "You go some game my man."

Asher pulled the sword back out of his throat very, very slowly. "Thanks. I know I got talent that can take me as far as I need to in the completion."

"Oh my, what a Freak!" Kia yelled. "How could you possibly be on this show? I mean Ah! We already got the superhero wannabe, The freak in the woods, a homeless person and enough nerds to last me a lifetime… This is just too much!"

"I love you to baby!" Asher blew Kia a kiss as she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Asher was the first boat to get here, but he wanted to do this, and I was completely fine with it. So I said, let him scare the person you want to scare the most."

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Oh man that worked out perfectly. The freaks in the show have the advantage if they know how to control it. I love to say this, but I am so the favorite to win this!"

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "I can't believe that guy. If he is on my team, he WILL be the first on off."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "I know that dude is, himself, but I don't think I can like a girl whose so mean. I'm glad I didn't call her name now."

CHHHH!!!

Dexter: "It had to be me…"

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: "So glad it wasn't me!"

CHHHH!!!

Tristan: That guy is so wrong for this show. Why couldn't they have more guys like me on here. I mean look at me, I'm awesome!"

CHHHH!!!:

Walter: "I just wanted to check this place out and… you will see me a lot in here. The smell is just divine."

CHHHH!!!

"So when will the next one be coming in?" Nikki asked the host.

"They were having a bit of boat trouble , they had to be set to arrive 2nd to last. If she was on time, she would of went right before Vinson."

"So I guess things don't run to perfectly around here" Laughed Daniel Darko, but Chris ignored the comment.

"Ok campers, now that we have that dealt with, how about we greet the nest camper coming to the island now shall we?" Chris said pointing over to the boat.

No one expected this camper to come off the boat next, no one. When he got off in his greenish grey outfit and an expression that made people thing, he was still ignorant, the all knew he would be voted off first AGAIN! Ezekiel, I think we gave you a second chance not to be voted off first. So keep your hands out of your nose and you sexist comments to yourself."

" No way eh! I was told by my mom how wrong I was. And I never knew picking you nose in public was a bad thing. No one told me!" Ezekiel said defending himself.

CHHHH!!!

Caitlyn: "No one telling you or not, you should just know right? I mean, no one ever told me."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi: "I feel for the guy. If I ever was home schooled, I might only know how to speak Spanish. So if he is on my team, at the first ceremony, I won't vote him off. I sure hope he won't vote for me."

CHHHH!!!

Kenny: "I know what it is to be thought of as weird. Because I don't like to talk much at the start, it's hard to make friends. I must get out of my shell."

CHHHH!!!

Mo: "Man, unlike a lot of people, me and Truman, we read a lot of fan fiction and see a lot of what people thought about others on the television. That guy was either really liked, or really hated. I sure hope he can make it as far as third place this time. Because I want Truman and me in the final 2."

CHHHH!!!

Derrick: "Alright, I finally woke up. Man, I feel like a truck hit my chin. I wonder who I could as to see what's going on. Not like I want to talk to a snob or any jerks here. Maybe I should just stick to someone with glasses, or the girl with the laptop."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: I know I goofed in the past. But now, I'm going to rock this show! Just wait eh, I'm going to be number 1!"

CHHHH!!!

Ray: She makes a very loud belch and laughs a great deal at it. "Man I'm ready to Jam!"

CHHHH!!!

"Alright, everyone seems to be done with that, and the next boat is here, lets say hi to whoever is on it. We currently have Noah, Izzy, Katie, Cody, Gwen and Ezekiel, who is next?" Chris asked with a teeth wide smile.

CHHHH!!!

Christina: "Please let it be Trent!!!"

CHHHH!!!:

Vinson: "Please let it be DJ!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "The hood wishes for a sidekick with the powers of Raven, and the body of Raven. I shall only date A superhero. For justice is the path of, THE HOOD!!!" He then tried to jump out through the top, but Garry just hits his head on the roof and lands on the floor, feeling most of the drool Nick left behind.

CHHHH!!!

Off the boat did not come DJ, or Trent, or Raven, but was the four-eyed geek in Harold. He just like in Season one was holding his keyboard and he still enjoyed his t-shirt with a burger on it. He has yet to gain a pound, if anything, he lost a few due to all the exercise he had to do. The girls who remember him well, know like Ezekiel he picks his nose and has rather gross traits. But unlike the true Canadian, he has shown abilities to win competition single handedly. Most of the girls couldn't get past that. "Harold, welcome back! Most were shocked you even wanted to." Chris said somewhat surprised."

"And miss and chance to show off my skills, no way! This is going to be awesome!" Harold said with his own level of excitement. Most of the old campers greeted the nerd as he boarded off the boat. Seeing that a fair amount of the Season one cast coming back made them feel pretty good, most of them. Of course, what were the new kids thinking as well?

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "I'm a bit shocked to be back at this place. But I have to admit, this will be awesome!"

CHHHH!!!

Jamie: "I do feel we need a bit of a different cast on this show. And I'd rather not see their counterparts or couples on this show. You will know then where their allegiance lies."

CHHHH!!!

Christina: Did you say no to coming here Trent? They had to ask you before they asked that guy. And Ezekiel… YUCK!"

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "Truly, he seems like someone who could be the Hood's sidekick. Further examination is required for this human?"

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "It's nice to see most of the old cast back that in some cases could use another chance like Ezekiel. I'm not surprised to see Izzy, I mean would you?"

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "He's useless. When will I see someone I want to be apart of my team?"

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "Harold, he's different. But anything, and I mean anything, would be better than Heather. And if she did come here. I'd beg her to not be on my team."

CHHHH!!!

Shane: "As bad as it still smells in here, I'd rather be here than in the sun. As for Harold, that's more or less my kind of guy. Just, I'll leave the outdoors dealings to him."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "I don't think he will force me to talk anymore than I already have had to with those people. Enide, that's another story."

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "WHERE IS THAT BLONDE KID!? COME BACK SO I CAN BEGIN THE DUEL!!!" She then begins the laugh with the uppermost insanity. Would you expect less?

CHHHH!!!

With 7 down and 5 to go, plus one new kid there was another break as Sandwiches were passed down to each of the current 41. It was the third pause in in getting campers. They were all grouped together in wonder as who the last 5 would they would see tonight. The sun was setting over now and many were starting to feel a chill if they weren't wearing too much in clothes. Chris said they could only leave if they wanted to take a bathroom break. Katie was crawling all over the camp saying Sadie over and over, but no one could hear. Nick was wrestling with a bear and winning in the woods.

"So… lets ask who of the new people that you would want to see on the boat eh." Ezekiel asked. He then looked around and pointed to the tallest girl Jodi wanting her to answer first.

"Well me, I'd love to see DJ and Geoff. Those guys seemed so cool. I'd just hope DJ isn't such a chicken this time after seeing Heather shave." Most of the campers laughed. "On that note, what about Tyler… And I saw you guys go for the million, made me feel Eva should get one more shot seeing she could control herself."

"You can't be serious." Gwen retorted.

"Oh, but I am." Jodi answered. "So how about… Asher. Who would you want?"

"Oh… that's too easy. I could care less about anyone but Duncan and Heather!" Everyone was shocked at the Heather response." Come on, if your on a team with her, you know you have another day on the island."

"Well, at least he knows where he stands." Cody said. "So who would you pick next."

"I'm going to go with Kia." Asher said.

"Well if you must know, I already have who I wanted here. Who that is, I won't say." She took one bite and walked away from the group. But as she was leaving she tossed and small rock and it hit Vinson in the head. Most people took it to be him next. But his mind was away from the group as Kia left the group.

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Did she mean me? But the question was intended for season one campers."

CHHHH!!!

"Earth to Vinson." Izzy was poking him as the closest camper to his right. He finally got his attention back to the group.

"Hmm, well if I had to pick five, DJ would be first out of any camper. Then I guess considering who we have here, why not Courtney, Justin because he won't say much, Eva because she would be a tough teammate and hungry to win and Sadie so Katie could be happy."

"Hmm those were some well-thought out answers. But why would you want Courtney?" Asked Ray.

"Simple, she wouldn't be on my team in this case, and she would be trying to be the leader, which seemed to workout well if you want her to build a hot tub for you." All the campers laughed remembering well how the hot tub went for the Killer Bass.

" You know, you should speak more often. You might become more my type." Enide smiled.

" If you got jokes like that you should just talk more often." Walter responded non sarcastically.

Vinson just calmly looked at the new group of campers and pointed to Gawain, who was pissed off at the action. This was his number one enemy, though Vinson had no clue.

"Like most guys around here, I just think we need more hot chicks around here. No one to me more hotter than Lindsay and Heather."

"Seriously, I had a feeling you were pretty shallow, but how could you want Heather here?" Avalon asked him.

"Just like you want two guys to kiss, I have my things to."

"He has a crush on her." Tristan laughed.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could like that harpy." Gwen looking to the good looking twin with a rather disgusted look.

"Well lets just speed this up before the next camper gets here. I'll let airhead go next." He pointed to Nikki.

"Well, I'd like to see Lindsay. I been told so much that she is the blonde me! But I think I'm much smarter than her." Nikki said rather excited. Many others just gave a "yeah right" look. "How about you Alanna?"

"I totally don't care. I'm just want to see someone here so we can get off this dock!" She said with a yawn. "Getting tired of this place. Dre?

"Me, I want to see Duncan just to get in a fight. None of you guys look like you are worth my time." Dre said holding onto his bat.

"You might be in for a surprise." Everyone turned to Kenny because it was the first time they heard that voice come from anywhere. Most of the campers were shocked. They didn't expect him to say anything at all.

"Well who would you want silent wonder?" Dre asked.

"Me, I'd like to see DJ, because he doesn't talk as much as many of those left. I'd like to have someone like Courtney on my team, so she could do the talking for me." He then decided it was best to stop speaking and pointed over to Mickey, bad choice.

"I must have meat! I will eat Owen when he gets here. Meat! I can't hear you la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "Who is she talking to?"

CHHHH!!!

" Go blonde haired mess!" Said Mickey. But looking to all the hair around, only Nick would have matched what they were looking for. But, he was here and popped up right in the middle of the group, scaring everyone, even those who wish to cause fear. They all jumped back. Shane, with the anime drop, fell into the lake and was joined by Derrick the goofball.

"Man who wouldn't I want? Anyone worth pulling a prank on! Heather and Courtney would be the first on my list, because I need to add to more girls to my list. I hope we get at least one, that way, I won't need to go to their house." Nick said talking as if he had a sugar rush. The truth was, he hasn't had any processed sugar in 3 weeks. He just could run like that on pure energy.

"You know where Heather and Courtney live!!!?" Asked Christina.

"Serious, you can't be serious?" Catherine spoke.

" Man you should tell me! We could so pull pranks together!" Asher said excited.

"My secrets will stay that way! But yes I know. And I will get them one way or another." Nick said with his small blue optics going as wide as possible. "Go for it Hood."

"Who would I want… I want Wonder Woman and Rouge to come here. Wonder Women would kick your ass evil doer." Garry pointed to Dre. " And Rouge would just touch the other people on the team, and they couldn't compete. We would win just because of here. And never underestimate the hood."

"Are you…" Cody was broken off by Nate

"Please don't ask." Nate begged the Season one member. "We get he loves comics and he lives in a fantasy world where he might wish he was going out with one of those girls."

"You are a fool Guitar Hero! The Green Hood only wishes for justice to rule the land. All those who can aid me in that are welcome to the island. But I am like Batman, I am meant to be alone on this Earth. Anyone who tries to become close to me will be in danger." Garry said with a sigh.

" Well, at least he's got a popular motto for being a super hero down, though it's mostly something they break most of the time don't they?" Mark said with an eyebrow raised. Most of the girls looked at him

And had a different perception of Mark. They all thought he was a party boy hottie. They had to question that now. All the cool boys they knew, didn't know a thing about comics.

"This may be, but I feel that I can withstand the ongoing fatal attraction the opposite sex will have." Garry said with a sigh.

"Don't you mean girls might have to withstand you?" Alanna showing the mean girl side of her. Her strong disliking for nerds were coming out in a huge way. "By the way, what makes you such in the know of these comic book things? Your way too popular to just read any of it."

"Don't you think it's possible my party man was into them when he was a kid. Most kids who are cool might had read one when they were 8. I highly doubt any normal teen didn't like superhero's when they were eight." Nick showing his normal side. But even as he was talking, he was bouncing all over the place springing on top and around many of the campers.

"Umm, thanks for the defense Nick." Mark said looking at him move all over the place.

"Ok campers, the next boat is finally coming. It's the last five, so the pain is almost over."

Everyone took a huge sigh as they waiting on the next boat to come in. With seven known for sure, who could the rest be? The voice was something to the campers knew, but why was this guy crying? This guy would be something to the nature of Mark. This guy was a total party guy. But he was totally losing it right here. "Geoff, what's wrong man?" Chris asked the normally happy-go-lucky party animal.

"You know what you did, you separated me from Bridgette! You told her she couldn't come and you force me here. Now I have to suffer month's without her. I hate you Chris."

"But you know, this could be the place you need to be. New friends, old friends and the promise of a great party if you get that top prize." Mark said trying to cheer up the party dude.

"Yeah I mean, we got a lot of guys and girls I think would be down for a party given the chance." "Terran spoke up. Terran thought originally he was going to play it cool for the first, but seeing Geoff, not being Geoff, just wasn't right to him. He was a good reason Terran was even bisexual.

"Yeah man, we need a guy to get the excitement up around here. And maybe you could work on a few of the guys around here like him, to get the life of this place going?" Mainly she was talking about Nate. She has voiced to him so many times to be more outgoing but nothing had ever really worked.

"Wow, look at all the colors on you, AWESOME!" Geoff said looking to her very excited about being here more. He took a look to see some did need some work. Moseph was the first kid who looked like he needed a party. The kid by him seemed normal enough. Then there was the kid sitting all by himself, and there was a girl who somehow, reminded him of Heather looking right over at him, him being Vinson. Then there was Dex, who thought him talking to Dre-Martin was at least step in the right direction. Some people, like Shane looked like there was no saving him. But, Geoff like a good challenge.

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: So much drama this season, I'm sure Chris and the people upstairs knew what they were doing placing here. I still miss Bridgette, but I think I can cope."

CHHHH!!!

Kia: Not to self: When the time is right, get Geoff over there to worry about Bridgette when it matter most, and get his team to want to send him home, or my own team."

CHHHH!!!

"Hmm, not so many this time. I like that. Well then in that case here comes in the next boat." Chris said happy with himself. When wasn't he?

On this boat just as he did last year. He came in skiing. Unlike last year, he was doing rather well. He managed to stay on board this time and walk on the dock without a problem. Still wearing his read warm ups with headband. He felt that this time, he could really do some damage after getting some practice in with some trainers who knew that they were doing this time. "Tyler, welcome back!" Chris said with a smile. But he was pushed out of the way by Tyler as he walked over to the other members of season 1 with a smile. " Nice greeting…" Chris could on react to it.

"It's great to be back. Did you see how I nailed that move man!" Tyler said excited.

"Oh this is going to be Awesome. Tyler, better at sports. I'm sure you aren't still scared of Chickens right?" Izzy asked the sports jock.

" AHHHHH!!!!" Tyler proceed to hide behind the biggest person he could find, Jodi. But behind her was Asher. When Tyler turned to look at him, Asher flashed a picture of a chicken which Tyler screamed once more taking a dive into the water. Shane made sure this one could was alright before diving in, Tyler managed to get out on his own.

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "I was hoping that guy could show up just so I can do that. He was the one guy I wanted besides Heather!"

CHHHH!!!

Tyler: "That punks going to get it. I'm going to thrash him when I get out of here.

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: "Maybe Tyler will want to kiss me. But then I guess I can't do that to a fellow cheerleader could I? Does she even know his name all the time by now?"

CHHHH!!!

"Alright gang! 3 people and 2 more boats coming in! This boat should have two girls on it. So be ready."

As Chris ended his short speech all the campers took attention to this boat. Chris turn back with a small laugh ready to give them a small surprise to all the campers. "Before these two campers come off, I want all the people to go into the confessional and guess who they are! All those who get it right will win the first prize Total Drama Island has to offer! A 50 dollar gift certificate to the store of your choice!"

"50, is that all you can think to do? And what about the last camper?" Dre spoke to Chris, ready to hurt him for a better prize.

"Keep it cool Dre. That camper has made their choice on the boat and already lost. I already got word about that. But you guys will need to make your choices. Draw lots to see who goes first."

CHHH!!!

Caitlyn: "Man, I go first huh… tough. But I hope for Courtney and Leshawna."

CHHH!!!

Geoff: "I know Bridgette won't be here, so lets go with Eva and Heather. I doubt he is giving the people what they want you know what I mean?"

CHHHH!!!

Truman: "Never been in here, but I shall pick Courtney and Heather."

CHHHH!!!

Walter: "How much of a joy it is to be back in this thing. I really enjoy it. But I will vote Leshawna and Beth."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "SUPERGIRL AND CATWOMAN!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "Knowing Chris, It's got to be Heather and Eva. Hehe, anything to draw attention. I always loved the evil.""

CHHHH!!!

Tyler: "Oh Let it be Lindsay and Beth. I gotten to know Beth out of TDI, she pretty nice."

CHHHH!!!

Darko: "I have a strong feeling Heather is one of them. The other, Courtney."

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "I will pick, Beth and Courtney."

CHHHH!!!

Terran: " Why not… Heather and Eva."

CHHHH!!!

Moseph: " I will pick Lindsay and Eva. And beg for no Heather."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi: "I have a strong feeling Eva is on that boat. And knowing this show, I will pick Heather."

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Huh, someone here has to think Heather will be here other than me, but my other pick will be Lindsay. Pure evil and the pure angel."

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "I will pick Courtney and Lindsay just for the hell of it."

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "I will pick Eva and Beth."

CHHHH!!!

Kenny: "Leshawna and Heather. Too much drama between to two not to be here if you ask me."

CHHHH!!!

Alanna: "I been hoping for Heather from the beginning. But I will need someone like Courtney or Eva to also work with…. I will pick Courtney."

CHHHH!!!

Noah: Heather for the simple, everyone will hate her factor, and Courtney for all the fans love her factor."

CHHHH!!!

Isolde: " First time in here, but man could I use the 50 to a used bookstore. More books that way. I will take… Lindsay and Leshawna."

CHHHH!!!

Tristan: "We need some awesome and hot people here, so I will pick Heather and Lindsay."

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: " COURTNEY AND BETH!!! Courtney just so there is a hope Duncan will be on that last book!"

CHHHH!!!!

Gwen: "It would be nice if Leshawna was on that boat. No way that's the case, It's got to be Heather. Then I think most girls are game except for Eva… I will pick Sadie as a shocker."

CHHHH!!!

Catherine: "What am I doing in the bloody place? No way I know the names of this place. But Nick decided to have me pick Heather and Eva. He said that is what he will pick to. I don't really have many other options."

CHHHH!!!

Enide: "Would I love it ever if Lindsay and Courtney were here. Then we would have a couple on this Island. I would vote for Bridgette if she had a chance."

CHHHH!!!

Christina: "Not that I care too much, but I will pick Eva and Lindsay for the heck of it."

CHHHH!!!

Keria: "I been pretty quiet, weird for me… But I want Courtney and Leshawna. They shown me they can be pretty tough, without being tougher than me!"

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "It would be awesome to have Leshawna and Heather here… boobies!"

CHHHH!!!

Nick: "Must be Heather and Eva. YES! YES! YES!!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Mickey: " I will foresee Heather and Eva's showing up!"

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "The last of the Evans, but the best. You will see Heather and Courtney here. Gawain loves you Heather baby!"

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "At least I wasn't first for, first to be voted off, or last as in, last place. I will vote for Courtney and Lindsay. They seemed pretty popular eh?"

CHHHH!!!

Jamie: "I guess, I'll pick Courtney and Leshawna. Why not?"

CHHHH!!!

Derrick: "Why not go with Lindsay and Courtney?"

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "Yo, I'm starting to feel seeing Heather and Eva." Heather because she would be the one girl everyone would be ok if I hit her with my bat, Eva, I have no reason."

CHHHH!!!

Leah: "Seriously, I don't care about this. But Leshawna would be cool to be here. As for the other girl… Courtney, for sure."

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "Me Courtney and a serious girl like Leshawna could control this completion with an iron first. Plus I'd love to see her and Duncan react with each other. He would make another great teammate.

CHHHH!!!

Nikki: "Oh I bet Leshawna and Lindsey will be here. They are the girls I'd love to see."

CHHHH!!!

Katie: "Sadie… LET IT BET SADIE!!!" She roared into the camera which made Dexter jump into the arms of the person behind him, which happened to be Shane. "Oh… and I guess Leshawna." She said half spirited and walked out. Leaving Dexter completely scared as he walked inside.

Dexter: "Though I have no issues with who shows up, other than Eva, I think she will be here. Oh, and I don't really think Heather will want to be here again, so will pick Lindsay. Another Nikki maybe, but at least she would be nice to a nerd like me."

CHHHH!!!

Shane: "Well back where it is safe. I feel Beth and Sadie will be back."

CHHHH!!!

Rayna: "I would have to think Courtney and Lindsay would be here. It would be what the fans want right?"

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "I could buy into seeing Lindsay and Beth on the same boat. Can you see anyone else not killing. each other on the boat? That's all I need to know."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Great, I was last to draw a lot and no one else could pull lot 42, how depressing. I don't even want to vote. But, this is easy. I think I would be throwing away 5- bucks to Wal-Mart if I didn't pick Eva and Heather. Last I checked this wasn't a popularity contest, this was a drama contest. Who brings the drama here more if they showed up seriously?"

CHHHH!!!

" Well you have all cast your votes, when I call your name please do not call out who you voted for, just know that you won the prize. Geoff, Izzy, Terran, Jodi, Gwen, Mickey, Catherine, Nick, Dre and Vinson!" congrats you all got it right!"

"Wow, congrats you guys!" Avalon smiled. "I don't know who you guys guess, but it got you 50 bucks."

"You won't like what you see." Vinson said very grimly. All those who had made the right choice agreed. As soon as they both boarded off, everyone under stood.

"Well everyone favorite female has arrived!" Heather said with excitement.

"But, Gwen is already here." Nikki said. Everyone at this point had started to laugh, even Eva who was right behind Heather. Noah and Dexter both patted the girl on her back.

"Now we know you have some jokes in you!" Noah said in between laughter.

"Chris, I thought you said I was voted onto this show! Did you lie to me!?" Heather yelled.

"Well, it was the only way to get you onto the show, and we needed a girl from the last season who could bring the kind of Drama I loved so very much."

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "Ok Chris, I will let you have your fun, for now, but I came here to win. This time, no one will really be able to stop me."

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "My eyes, have never seen anything so beautiful in my life!"

CHHHH!!!

Dre-Martin: " Target practice."

CHHHH!!!

"So now we can say we are about the meet the last original camper correct? "Said Dexter hoping the mistakes would finally end. But strangely, everyone was looking to a certain camera. "Isn't that right kid?"

"Now now, no picking on the writer, he can STILL make you the first camper vote off remember?" Chris said reminding everyone. Immediately they turned face to see one more boat coming in which had another girl on it. She was Caucasian, blond hair, green eyes, curvy form, great tan, perfect teeth at about 5'6" and 115 pounds. She wore a bright green halter top and a short dark green skirt with expensive jewelry and shoes. The look in her eyes was something not to mess with as it seems to many of the campers.

" Since we will have two Nikki's on the island, I feel we should call you something else wouldn't you agree?" Chris said raising an eyebrow. Since Summer is more of a real name people we can deal with, how about we call you that?"

"Sounds, perfect." Nikki said with a more friendly grin. She took one look at the party boy Mark and thought he would be someone she wanted on his side. Then there was every mean girls target in Vinson, he to would be a great choice. But unlike many of the girls on the island, she just wasn't interested in anyone or anything. She is asexual. For those that don't know, it means she has no sexual preference whatsoever. She is attracted to no gender.

That didn't deter Mark however. The rich girl was certainly drawing his attention from the rest of the crowd as he shook her hand. "Welcome to the island." He said with a wide grin.

He wouldn't be so bad if I was into… anything, was the thoughts of Nikki Summers. She just shook his hand and walked over to the rest of the crowd.

"Ok nice and quick, just how I like it. You know, we have one more camper from season one coming in, and you should see the boat. Two of you have been hoping for certain campers, and two of you are right. Can Christina and Vinson step forward. DJ or Trent is on that boat right now.

"Wow, what a narrow down in choices." A surprised Daniel Darko spoke. Most of the rest of the campers were in shock as well. Nick however was scratching himself like a dog, and Mickey was having another conversation with herself.

"Alright, why don't you tell the crowd why you really want them here."

"Well, I already said why I wanted DJ here. There's no point in repeating myself." Vinson said stepping to the side. "Besides, not often in life I get what I want. Well no, not ever."

"I sure hope this is one of those times. Frankly, of the guys one the island. I just thought Trent was the hottest. And the class of guys here, doesn't impress me. Not too many of you are good looking and tough. I need both."

"And what makes you think Trent will be yours?" Went a Gwen very annoyed.

"She doesn't. She just wants someone to be here boyfriend." Catherine went in the background.

"Since I was here first, really, I can say the same was true." Said Asher. "And you should of seen what happened after Vinson got here. She was all on Gawain until he showed up. But Vinson wasn't feeling her so he dodged her attention to say the least."

"WHAT?!" Said an anger building Christina. "You mean to say you dodged me?"

Vinson just nodded.

"I can't believe it, I was rejected." Christina sat down trying to think.

"Well if you wasn't so loud. I just not very good with dealing with loud people."

The conversation ended as the last person started to step onto the dock. His dark skin was too dark for Trent. They may hold a kind and to DJ's degree, a somewhat cool demeanor, but there was no question, the Jamaican giant in DJ. "Not going to run from Heather this time are you big guy?" Chris said to the big guy coming off the boat. DJ just somewhat smiled and shook his head. "Good! Because we could really use you to bring up the Drama level this time around. Now you all can get to the dock and join my by the campfire where you will get all the lowdown on some of the prizes you can get and maybe what might be in store for you at the end. As some of you might of notice, like I bet Dexter and Isolde did, I never said what the top prize is. No confessional time! It's late, move it!."

All the campers walked with a slight quick pace to the campfire ceremony to see more seats were set out. All the girls were seat and most of the guys had found a seat. Even though Nikki was last to get to the campfire and they were one short, Dexter offered his seat to he which she accepted.

"Now that we have you all here I can tell you the low down of the games and even spilt you into your teams. But your teams will be based on who your teammates from Season one want Which will be paired like this. Team one will be, Cody, Gwen and Harold."

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "I guess I'll be the muscle of this team."

CHHHH!!!

"Now Team Two will be, Heather, Ezekiel and DJ!"

CHHHH!!!

DJ: Having Heather on our team might mean she will last a little while. I mean, she never did anything to us. As much as I don't want her hear. Looking to the other people, it can't be so bad. But, we might be looked on as the worst team."

CHHHH!!!

"Now for Team Three, we will have Noah, Geoff and Katie! And that will leave the last team, Team Four to be Izzy, Tyler and Eva!"

CHHHH!!!

Tyler: "I think we have a pretty athletic team here. I think we have to be the favorite to compete every challenge. I know Eva has to be real hungry to win this one."

CHHHH!!!

"Ok now, in the order of the teams I picked, on member of the team will select someone of the new campers they want. You may chose the order off who you want to go first, but you must do it now! So go!"

They all had one minute to have a quick huddle with each team. Teams 1 and 4 were done rather quick, while Team 3 got done a few seconds after. Team 2 was struggling out of the gate, but in the end they got it done.

"Ok Team One, who is first?" Chris asked.

" We decided to have Gwen go first." Harold said patting Gwen on the shoulder. Gwen just hopped his hands were clean. Chris then looked to Team 2.

"Sadly, DJ will make the first pick." Heather said rather lowly. Chris then turned to Team 3.

"We were happy to give Noah the nod to go first." Geoff said rather pleased.

" Were going to like Izzy have the first pick. "Eva said defeated.

"I was going to pick someone, but at the last minute I had a change of heart and decided to pick Gawain as our first choice."

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "Like it or not, we needed a bit of mean to go on our team. Unlike Heather, I think this guy will compete every challenge."

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "First picked, like always."

"Ok then! Team two, make your selection." Chris said.

" Well, this was rather easy for me, how Gwen didn't pick this guy is the mystery. We all agreed if he was here second, we will take him. We choose Vinson."

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "Too easy. How would you want a guy that strong on your team? Sure we have DJ, but maybe this one won't be so much of a chicken."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "I got stuck with Heather, joy…"

CHHHH!!!

"Next!"

"We of team three are proud to pick, Asher to our team!"

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: It was clear his was the anti Vinson. And his extreme edge would give him something Vinson had."

CHHHH!!

Asher: "Being picked round one, it makes you think you can be in this show for a long time.

" Last pick of the first round. Who do you take Izzy?"

"I'm going to want Nick so I can keep a close eye one the guy!"

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "You want me, come and get me big boy. Izzy will bring the pain! Just like the time I went to my uncles house and he wanted mud wrestle with me. It ended very painfully, but I won. You don't get into a challenge with Izzy and win too many times. Remember, you are running with a girl with an IQ of 188. Remember!"

CHHHH!!!

Nick: …. HahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Imagine that was a demonic laughter.

CHHHH!!!

"Ok before we begin in the second round, to the four campers who got picked first. I must say congrats, you just won 100 bucks cash! Pick first and get paid for it. Isn't it nice to be you?"

"I must say, it really is." Gawain said rather pleased with himself."

The rest of the camp was ignoring Gawain and looking to the campers of Season one, wondering who they would want on their team. A good team is a balance of strength's even if it was a game like this, smarts like Dexter might come in handy. Maybe Avalon had a skill no one knows about? Caitlyn sure is creative. How can you think a camper has no skill was something no one could gather."

"I will make the next selection, I think we should take someone like a Isolde on our team." Cody, who bravely took a girl, but also knew he was talking a rather quiet and intellectual being. Isolde made her way to the team without saying a word. She just smiled taking note that she was pick before many on here team.

"We I think we should take the route into someone who looks rather tough, but can bring more than that to me. So I will add Kia to our team." Heather said lying. She knew this girl was another her in blond hair. Kia walked over and just smiled. Even if she wasn't the first picked to a team. She was still on a team very early.

" Mark, welcome to Team 3!" Said Geoff as he gave Mark a high 5 when he walked over to his new team.

"I have a strange feeling, having someone like, Christina is worthwhile to our team." Eva said spotting how athletic she is.

"You won't regret it! Said the sporty girl running over to her team." All the campers turned over to Team 1 to make their 3rd choice.

"People, lets just make this quick. We all want to get to bed and I still have to tell all about the challenge, not to mention other things." Chris said impatiently.

"HEY!!!" said a voice no one had heard yet. There stood a girl 5'4" who was of an average size. She had long and un kept black hair, blue eyes. She wore a really old shirt with Garfield the cat saying backwards "I'm number 1." on the front. On the backside was the cat saying it in the correct front way. The shirt was so long that you couldn't see the green shorts she was wearing under the clothes. He shoes were orange that were meant to match the orange cat upon her shirt. "You forgot that I came right after Asher, again! Didn't you Chris?

" Oh… Janie, yes I did." Chris said honestly. "I had her film for a camera man who was out sick. Without her, we would get all the shots of me that I needed."

"Like you really need more shots of you Chris. Isn't three seasons enough?" Gwen said with a groan.

"Not really, even close. So teams, just say the name of the person you need and the member go to said team. We don't need to drag this out any more than we already have do we?" Chris tried to get in before more people wanted to fight with him.

Round 3

Team 1: " Jodi"

Team 2: " Jamie."

Team 3: " Terran."

Team 4: " Enide."

Round 4

Team 1: "Caitlyn."

Team 2: " Daniel Darko."

Team 3: "Dexter."

Team 4: " Catherine"

Round 5

Team 1: Rayna

Team 2: Tristan

Team 3: Summer (Nikki 2)

Team 4: "Keria."

Round 6

Team 1: "Nate."

Team 2: "Alanna."

Team 3: "Dre"

Team 4: "Avalon."

Round 7

Team 1: "Mo."

Team 2: "Truman."

Team 3: "Walter."

Team 4: " " Janie."

Round 8

Team 1: " Mickey"

Team 2: " Garry"

Team 3: "Nikki"

Team 4: " Kenny"

Round 9

Team 1: " Shane"

Team 2: Sam"

Team 3: "Derrick"

Team 4: "Leah."

"So for those or you at home very confused here are the teams!"

"Team 1: Gawain, Isolde, Jodi, Caitlyn, Rayna, Nate, Mo, Mickey, Shane, Cody, Gwen and Harold!"

"Team 2: Vinson, Kia, Jamie, Darko, Tristan, Alanna, Truman, Garry, Sam, Heather, Ezekiel and DJ!"

"Team 3: Asher, Mark, Terran, Dexter, Summer, Dre, Walter, Nikki, Derrick, Geoff, Katie, and Noah!"

" Team 4: "Nick, Christina, Enide, Catherine, Avalon, Keria, Janie, Kenny, Leah, Tyler, Eva and Izzy."

"Wow, Team 4, you have a lot of girls, sure hope that helps you out in the challenges."

"Oh believe me, well make it work. After all girls overall have done better on this show than the guys. One of them just got lucky!" Eva said with he fist clenched high into the air. Tyler was looking just as focused right next to her, but no one took him as seriously.

" Well that's good, because you first challenge, is a good old game of football, full contact!" Chris tossed the ball at Heather who was none too pleased to hear about this. She was looking at the other teams that were just ready to tackle her already. Not one person didn't want Heather to not get hurt. "You guys will be paired into two teams so we will combine you for one challenge for today. The winning side will be granted freedom and win the bonus prize The other two teams, will play off one more time in the challenge, in flag football to lower the pain. But don't worry, other things will be increased in said challenge. You won't want to lose game one, just let me tell you that."

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "This is not awesome. I mean look at me, do I look like I should be playing any kind of sport, GOSH!"

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "As much as I am athletic, if this were basketball or soccer I would be great, but football? Seems like the pain is already being brought onto us already."

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "I seriously doubt anyone other than me, Vinson and DJ play this sport in school. I'm going to have to play on all three sides of the ball just to win this one. This, may not be easy."

CHHHH!!!

"Ok, Team 1 and 3 vs. team 2 and 4! You guys will be paired for this challenge. Tomorrow someone will gain immunity from playing round one and being eliminated. But if your team loses, you must play in game 2 since your player list will be much shorter. If you wish to give the immunity to someone more weaker on your team, you may. Goodnight campers!" With that Chris took off leaving 48 people to figure, how they are going to sleep tonight.

The living arrangements went very smooth. Even though only 6 could stay in a cabin, most of the people who got one went very smooth.

With Team one, they all agreed Shane should be indoors for comfort reasons. All the girls who wanted to be inside badly then got it next. Only Isolde and Gwen wanted one that bad. With three spots left, Gawain, Mo and Caitlyn were more than happy to take them at this point. So, to share and three person tent, Cody, Ray and Jodi took one tent, Harold, Mickey and Nate took the other.

Team 4 had an easy time as well. Many girls and the few guys on the team were gentlemen enough to give them the cabins. Yes, even Nick. Enide and Avalon got in first, Catherine, not being much of an outdoors type, got the next ticket. Leah and Janie admitted they both, not so much for tents, so being indoors was better for them. The last spot had to go to someone, they decided Christina would get it. As for the tents, Izzy wanted to keep a tent with the crazy Nick and no one went against her. Kenny just quietly accepted being the third member of that party. So that left Eva, Tyler and Keria with their tents.

Team 3 had a bit harder of a time, but not so much a fight, just not to many people really cared, So they left it to Geoff to decide. But before he could, he saw Katie back to her Wondering the camp grounds. This meant one tent would be open spot Dexter admitted he wanted to brave the outdoors. Both Dre and Nikki decided to share that tent with the nerd. Walter said, he would rather be indoors, so he got his wish. Noah went the same route as Walter, followed by Summer. Asher wanted a tent which Mark and Terran, were the only ones fine with sharing one with him. That left Geoff and Derrick a ticket inside the tent. Katie, would be inside if she ever returned to normal.

Team 2 had the hardest time. The only thing decided to this point was that Vinson wanted nothing to do with being in a large group of people, so he stayed in a tent knowing 3 was better than 6. Heather was making it hard on everyone. Knowing she wanted a spot inside, but no one then wanted to sleep in there. They couldn't have one person in and 11 out so DJ put it upon himself, to share the tent with Vinson and have Heather sleep with the both of them. Heather fought the idea to no end. Even still, she lost. No one else wanted to even share a tent with her. Vinson said to the question of having her here, "Well a person is a person…" Then giving a long sigh he seemed to be the most ok with the idea, so Heather had to do it. When that was dealt with, the next thing was to see who could sleep in the last tent. Kia refused. However she almost went into the tent with Vinson, that was why she was asked first. Kia's turn to say no to the idea baffled all. Truman and Ezekiel quickly got into the idea of being in a tent with one another and Garry aka the Green Hood, was willing to join them. That gave Kia, Jamie, Daniel, Tristan, Alanna and Sam all beds to sleep in, even if they were hard as a rock.

When the sleeping arrangements were handled, they were all too tired to complain about anything or talk to each other, so they went to sleep into the night. Knowing by morning the first challenge would be ahead and one by nightfall, would be out of the game.

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Sleeping next to Heather… joy."

**AN: I messed up more then I thought. I think I rushed too much into doing that chapter, I forgot a few people. The main thing is, I think I know what kind of story I have planned for this model out. I also have couples in mind for some. If you can't tell there are more guys than girls, why, well the guys I picked, with help from another, made the most sense to write a story on those people. The original characters, I would of taken 30 girls if they were all good. It just worked out this way. So If I don't plan on coupling you girl or guy, Sorry, but some demands are hard to meet. But I promise if you haven't see Drama with Heather trying to get a room, you will see it on the football field. Till next time**

**The Kid-**


	5. Grind Iron and Trvia worries abound

**Ok, work got to me more than anything trying to write this. I had tried when I finished with my writers block, then work called for me. Last week it was work around the house that was needed, and this week I haven't stopped working at my job since Monday before I post this. In fact I won't get a day off until Christmas Eve. So that really set me back. I will work hell of a lot harder to get this done quicker, but even I have my limits. I try to do the best I can, but it's a lot of work. I can't come up with a Chapter Everyday since I do write more than most in each chapter. I think I will fall back to about 5,000- 8,000 words when the number of people in my story get smaller. For now, 10,000 and up seem to be the way to go. And with that I say I'm sorry and I invite you, to read what I have written. Oh and please review and send what you may want me to do with your character(s) in pm. If I really like the idea, I don't want others to know. On with the story.**

The morning rose and many of the campers were sleeping still. A few campers were rising with the sun. Dexter who was use to getting up so early was already dressed for the day, though his clothes were something that left the lack of the ideal person to play the sport he was about to play. As for the others awake, you had Eva about dress and ready to go for a Jog knowing she had needed to exercise a bit more for competitions like this, Shane, who never got any sleep hearing the sounds of wolves and Bears all night long, though he never say anything bigger than a Beaver, Leah started playing on her to the tune only Dexter could hear from the outside. Shane, spotting him from his tent wondered where he was going and decided to head out and follow. He figured wherever the nerd went, it would most likely be safe. Soon Shane to could hear the tune played by Leah as well and followed to Cabin 4. They both could see Leah at the roof of the building for her team. Dexter tried to make it to where he could see her, but to no success. She couldn't see him because she was playing her song with her eyes close. She also sang quietly to herself. Dexter could only make out the Chorus.

"Slight winds keep turning me away,

From the love that could never stay,

You wanted me to be more than I could ever be,

But you couldn't see,

All the love that you wanted me to be,

I was

But you couldn't see."

"What a beautiful voice." Dex said where it broke Leah out of her concentration. She jumped down from the other end of the roof and bolted off into the forest. Dex tried to give chase but there was no way that boy was going to catch her. He slowed to a stop and turned as he heard footsteps chasing him. He turned to see Shane also watching her run into the deep.

"Seems like she may have a sad love story going in her heart." Shane spoke.

"Or just some sort of lack of trust issues. Sometimes things mean more than what they seem." Dex said thinking love was far from the issue. "I'd be shocked if she ever had a boyfriend."

The subject kind of ended right there. The next hour not too many more campers were beginning to stir. It was only 6:30 standard time. Garry woke up patrolling the area for criminals. As much as Ezekiel tried to tell Garry there are no evil people here, Garry just ignored and wondered off on his own. Ezekiel just had Garry promise he didn't do too much before the contest begins. Garry gave him no indication as to if he even heard him. Along with them all the Evans were now awake because being up early to do their Evans-like things started about this early in the morning. The only other new camper that was awake was Jamie, who just read on the outside of his teams cabin. Not too much happened this hour.

At 7:30, those still sleeping heard the calls of Chris coming from the intercom. "Hey campers, WAKR UP! WAKE UP! WAKE… UP! Hahahahaha it's time for the games to begin which means you all need to suit up!"

Those still sleeping like the Kia'a, Vinson's, and Jodi's of the world woke up very annoyed and very pissed and Chris. It was summer so they really didn't want to get up so soon. Some like Gwen, Harold and Tyler, remembered and braced for this to well. "All campers report for the mess hall for breakfast and then the get you uniforms to play some football, and flag football if you lose." Chris said before ending his speech.

To the mess hall did 48 campers go. There were just enough seats for 48 teens to sit at. Though not too many wanted to stay seated for too long. The food wasn't something the eye. The red stuff moved more than those from Season one could remember. The only campers not in the mess hall, were Katie, and Garry still patrolling the island. To the disbelief of many, Garry did save a raccoon from falling rocks and helped tending to the wounds of a mother eagle.

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "We must help all citizens big and small."

CHHHH!!!

At team one the most talking you could hear was between Caitlyn and Gwen as Caitlyn thought she was hitting it of with Gwen. While it was true Caitlyn was not as fan girlish as many here, Gwen just wasn't interested into talking to anyone right now. She was just trying to get use to the fact that she was going to have to get use to not eating once again. Jodi and Rayna found they had a lot more in common than both knew. The both really didn't like emo kids, funny how Mo was sitting right by them. Mo had a depressed look on his face and wasn't try to break out of it. Ray sitting right next to him was starting to be bugged by the words he was saying. She was just about Ready to punch him. Cody, trying to play peace maker spoke to Ray before she went in for the hit.

"Hey Hey um, Ray, can you come outside with me real quick?" Cody said. Ray just agreed and walked out quietly. Most campers watched as she left. None more than Mo.

CHHHH!!!

Mo: What did I do to her? Just because my day is spiraling, doesn't mean I'm trying to make everyone else's."

CHHHH!!!

Ray: "From day one I have never like those who just look so depressed. I can't help but feel down at that point."

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "I had to do something!"

CHHHH!!!

"Look, I don't if Mo did anything to you, but since we are a team, is there something I can do that might give you the ability to keep him healthy?" Cody asked her.

"Unless you buy me a place to live, I don't see how anything can help." Rayna said sadly walking off to the beach. "I'm done with that crap. I'm homeless not near death. I'll wait for the challenge."

CHHHH!!!

Ray: "Teens complain about so much. Not getting their Ipod for Christmas or Not having the latest game or the latest clothes. They don't know what is like to be homeless, and I keep happy about it. They are so lucky. They wouldn't of wanted to have my parents."

CHHHH!!!

Cody then say that one more camper was listening to the conversation, Tristan who was just going to walk the other way. A girl not living in her home was something a guy like him looked down upon. But he was from a rich family. Cody knew he was on the opposing team. It was then Cody had an idea.

"Hey Tristan, I got a bet for you to make!"

"And what would that be? Better not be wasting my time." Tristan responded.

"Well seeing as we are on the other sides of the football field, how about we make this bet, If your team wins, I will become your personal servant for the rest of the time we both are on this island. But if you lose, you must pony up the cash to allow Ray to live in an ok apartment when this show is over. I think 800 an month can cover it. And since I know your mom is a part owner in the chain fast food Burger Frenzy, why not get her a job so she can take care of herself with food and other means." Cody said.

Cody knew this guy wouldn't say no to this challenge. All last nigh he could remember him on the dock saying that he didn't want to have himself doing things for himself. Also knowing his relationship with his other younger twin Gawain, he would work harder on the football field to win as well.

"Your on meat. And I want to be served Chef's food in bed and my toilets cleaned, with your toothbrush."

"Deal!" Cody said shaking the rich nerds hand."

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "It's a two part strategy really. You get Ray a home when she leaves whether she gets the prize or not, and you get Gawain, who might be our best weapon in the challenge today, to play that much harder. And even if I lose, I brought two toothbrushes with me here. Score one for the Codemister!"

CHHHH!!!

At table two the cast was pretty quiet. Heather could sense her being the target by the whole group of people on the table. It was clear that she wasn't wanted here.

"I'll just, leave the table." Said a disgusted Heather looking to the rest of the crowd of people. None more happier to see Heather leave than Vinson.

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "She kept elbowing me in her sleep. It was no fun when she did that then hugged me close to her body. She even licked me in her sleep. Safe to say, I got little sleep last night. I had to sleep on the floor in the cabins. Me being this tired will not be good for the competition."

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "I may be an outcast this time around, but I won't let that get me down. I will just have me team win all the challenges, or at least get in 3rd, then they can't vote me off. This challenge, I will need immunity."

CHHHH!!!

Sam was trying to talk Truman into doing something, but he really wasn't interested.

"Come on, please, just try and go in there once?"

"I just don't think it's right to go in there without permission. I am a Christian you know?" Truman said defending himself.

"Aw, your no fun at all you know?" Sam said looking away.

"Then why don't you go in there and try the take the real food Chef might be hiding if you want someone else to do it?" Truman asked her.

"You know, would you really put a girl at risk? I know a gentlemen sure wouldn't." Sam said with a sly smile Truman could not see.

This was true, Truman was one of those guys that did almost anything for a girl and Sam sensed that and sniffed it out. But what she didn't know about the teen, was that he did them for girls that were a bit nicer to him. He gave a shake to his head and looked back to Sam with a stern expression.

"Your just going to have to do that yourself. I know people, and I sense in you a girl I do not want to be around. " Truman got up from his chair done with this food and left Sam Copa in a frustrated fit. Mouthing things of and cursing under her breath. Soon enough it left a lot of her fellow team members worried about her. She didn't seem to want to let this go.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "If that boy thinks this is over, he has got another thing coming. I will make sure I mold him into what I want him to be soon enough." She let out a little laugh. "And when I'm done, I will have my perfect guy to use. Now you may ask, what no use a guy who is willing to break the rules already, well they aren't on the other teams. So, why not make a guy and mold him. A challenge I made for myself when I got onto the island."

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "That girl just needs to keep it cool. Truman is a nice guy. And since he is a church going kid, I really doubt he'd do anything to break the rules, even this nasty food."

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "I don't get what that girl wants to do with one of the youngest teammates we have, but it looks even a little wrong for me. Just a little."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "He is an innocent soul, but was never cut for combat. A sidekick is something he could never be."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson the got up from the table, feeling unwanted really for no reason, but he had a very depressed look on his face at the time. Some of the fact it looked that way was because he was just tired. Kia tried to go after him, thinking it was a good time to ask him to join the group of three evil girls, and dude, but she was held back by Alanna, who has now been clued into the group and accepted.

CHHHH!!!

Alanna: "He may not be a chicken, but he has issues I wonder if we shouldn't touch. Still having him will be better than not having him."

CHHHH!!!

Meanwhile Team 3's table may have had the fewest issues of any table of the 4. People like Geoff, Mark and Terran was keeping it an uplifting table. Many of the group was feeding off that up tempo beat, except for Dex who left the table. Not even Nikki or Dre who seemed to take notice to everything the nerd does noticed him leaving this time. They were having too much fun.

CHHHH!!!

Dex: "The fact of it is, I never have been much of a party person. It's nice for all the other on the team to be happy, but I never had a reason to be happy before. So I will try my best, but make no promises.

Dexter soon found who would be his foe on the football field in Vinson whole was standing looking to sunrise. Dexter remembering he was a very quiet guy and even though he looked like a bully.

"So not really into being here are you?" Dex asked the quiet guy.

"Well up until this year, I just showed complete hatred for all people everywhere. I wouldn't talk to them and I certainly wouldn't be around them. Wasn't even my choice to be on this show. In my video, I didn't talk. I just showed what I could do thinking I'd never make it. I wanted to put off being normal. Didn't work."

"Well I know I didn't wish to be here either. But it's better than being at home for the summer. Do you know the bullies wait for me by my house. I can't even leave my front yard without getting a wedgie." Dexter said sadly. "So why did you even send in a tape.

"My therapist, thought it would be a good exercise to get me out of the house, All I did was go home, or to the gym." Vinson said no sitting down.

"Hey, your just like me, except I go to the science lab rather than the gym. I guess we are opposites now, but we come from the same background." Dex thought might be true.

"Yes, our past's have more in common than I thought." Vinson replied. "And I guess it's ok if we aren't people who are not into being in the in crowd?"

"I just hope not being social get us voted off early." Dexter laughed. But Vinson could help feeling he wanted to leave early.

Kia had heard the conversation from where she was, she would obviously be spying on Vinson. Not too many people she felt was in her class on this island. And when it comes to people who might be at her level, she felt Vinson had the mix of intelligence and looks to match that. The fact that he was considered a loser, did make her feel less of him. Another watching was Nikki. Now unlike the rest, she got an eye to what it's like t be smart and yet looked down upon.

CHHHH!!!

Nikki: "My younger brother always told me I was lucky to be as pretty as I was. Because he and Dexter are a lot alike. My brother Dave always tells me he gets picked on by the kids in his school because he is small smart and not so good looking. And my mother told me I should try to complete myself on this trip. The thing I always found funny boys would always try and date me. But I demand respect. I'd never give guys like Dex the time of day back home, but he gives me and what I have to say, respect, even if he doesn't really think I'm saying the right thing… I should pay attention to him more.

CHHHH!!!

Another girl who was watching was Christina of Team 4. Breakfast had let out at this point and since she learned why she missed Vinson and feel into the lake, she went from angel, to devil towards him. He is now her target. Even if he is suppose to be teamed up with him, Alanna and Kia, she will make sure this does not last. The last and most surprising to be watch this, was Summer or Nikki 2. She was always thinking as to how she can turn anything and I mean anything to her advantage.

Summer being the last of the new campers means she has no connections with the rest of the group. That also means she really has no one to say what she is really like. The blond was sure that she could use that to her advantage, just as long as she could last in the game. This meant team 3 will have to win many competitions.

"Ok Campers, It's time to meet me at the football field!" Chris said over the loudspeaker. All the campers dashed over to a huge part of the field which over night was made into a regulation sized football field. They even had a couple of hard benches like you would in a normal high school football games. "Welcome campers to the Wawanakwa Field. This field made just for you to play 60 minutes of bone crushing and bone braking football. I sure hope you boys and girls are ready to play. As you can see there are some green uniforms and some white. Teams 1 and 3 will wear the green and be the home team, and teams 2 and 4 will wear white and be the road team. But before we do that, each of you 4 teams will draw lots out of the hats with your team name in it. So get to it.

Each team member from all four teams drew a lot which for the time being just had a white piece of paper on it. All not sure who yet was immune from this days challenge. There was only one lot left on team three, and that was Katie's. Which she could not be found.

"Ok open them. If they are Red, you are safe!" With them all open Chris announced who was safe this week.

"From team one, Nate! Team two, Heather! team 3, Dre! And from team 4, Catherine!"

CHHHH!!!

Dre-Martin: "Oh you know you boy is glad to be safe, but you know I don't need it, we are going to win. Believe in that shorty!"

CHHHH!!!

Heather: She takes a deep sigh. "Safe for 3 more days!"

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "Cool, but I feel I should still play for my team. I don't know much about sports, but I do keep in shape just a bit."

CHHHH!!!

Catherine: "I suppose it was best for me to get it. I know nothing of the sport and I can't even think to play it as I am

"Ok then. Nate, is there someone on your team you want to trade your immunity with?"

"Umm I feel we would be better with me on the field and Harold off the field. Therefore I give it to him."

CHHHH!!!

Nate: I was thinking of giving it to Caitlyn. She's not all that fast. But Harold is someone we need on the sidelines."

CHHHH!!!

"Umm, I think I can skip you Heather, so Dre, is there anyone you want to give your immunity to?"

"Yeah, I might as well give it to Katie. I want to play in this game. I need to hit somebody."

"Why Katie man?" Geoff asked him.

"Because, she's not even here, we can't find her."

"That's a good move Dre, because if you didn't, your team would have to forfeit and send someone home. Then there would be no challenge at this point." Chris said with a laugh.

"Can I take it back?" Dre asked Chris.

"Nope!"

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "Thanks a lot Dre! We could of got rid of some damn trash and not gotten hurt in the process."

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: "So close to not playing, and now I am! I picked just before Catherine."

CHHHH!!!

"Ok, Catherine, is there anyone you want to give it to?" Chris asked the girl who brought the only computer.

"No, I think it's best I keep this one. "Catherine said looking at herself.

"Alright then. Everyone else, Suit up!"

All the girls suited up on one side and the guys on the other not mattering which team belonged to the other. Not too much talking was going on. Those who were safe were waiting sitting or by the bench's, whatever their choice might be. When they were all done they had met Chris and Chef who was now dressed as a referee. Chris was now wearing a cheap looking suit as to make fun of sports announcers.

They then had two people from each steam meet at the 50 yard line as Chris told the white team to call it in the air. "Heads." was what was called out from the team member Kia. It ended up tails however and the Green team opted to take the ball first.

"So ok, who thinks they can kick the ball?" Kia asked the rest of her teammates. DJ took a good look at who was here. He then pointed to Ezekiel to go for it.

"Are you sure eh? I never played any sport that has team part of it?" Ezekiel said feeling less and less confident by the second.

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "Being first to Playa' Day Losers the first time around, doesn't build confidence that you will not get there the second time. I just hope I can make it to second. But if I do well here and maybe you know, not say guys are better, I can get around. I still think guys are a little bit better but for a whole other reason. If I ever had to do childbirth, I'd go crazy."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel was lined up in the middle to his right from closest to furthest was Eva, Vinson, Truman, Kenny, and Leah. And from the other side you could see, DJ, Tristan, Tyler, Garry, and Nick. As for the other team, they set up in a 3,3,3 2 set. An illegal set by football standards, but not too many people on that side knew enough about Special teams to get an idea. Chef threw down a yellow flag and was gave team's 1 and 3 a 10 yard penalty.

"What?" Gwen said from the far back who was teamed with Dre at the other end. How are we suppose to know?"

Your not!" Chef said with a laugh." Prairie boy, you and your team move up ten yards, and you losers move back 10!"

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "So unfair."

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "I had seen enough football to know that we were in the wrong. So to not make things worse, I set ourselves up right this time. However, getting us there cost us another ten yards. We didn't have a choice. We got to do this right."

CHHHH!!!

So with an extra 20 yards, the game was finally able to start. With the extra 20 yards, Ezekiel was able to get the ball to land at the two in Gwen hands. The defenses were getting knocked out by the likes of Eva and DJ. They were just too strong and more so in Eva's case, mean to be denied. Eva was going to be the first to tackle Eva, but is seems without proper technique, Gwen was able to break free. Nick was the next person to grab hold of Gwen and she was taken down at their own 18 yard line.

It was then time for the Green teams offence to hit the field. They didn't have much time, but by suggestion of Dexter, Shane had the arm for a quarterback. Dre took the time to teach him how to throw the ball right, but it seemed he was going to have a strength issue. He could only get the ball about 25 yards downfield. The offensive line of five was going to need to give Shane time and have their tailback Gawain a chance to be protected. Jodi took the left Tackle spot while Derrick took the other. The two guards were going to be Walter and Nate, seeing as Walter had somewhat a body for it and Nate was strong. Noah was forced to take center. The fact he could snap the ball well was the reason., and they had no where else to put him. The fullback/tight end was going to be Isolde, see as she was the only one seeming to get blocking and catch at the same time, with a balance. When Isolde was the fullback Rayna or Asher was set to take that spot. Ray more than Asher, because Asher was a big part of the defense even though Asher was a better catcher. Their main two wide receivers were going to be Dre and Cody. Both we fast, both were solid catchers, both had good height. Mo, Mark and Summer were ready to back up if need. Mark knowing a lot of the game, but not too great at how to play it, was backing up a lot of spots on offense and defense. He was also given the chance to play Head coach calling the plays for both sides of the ball. Dexter not being a part of the game in case Mark needed to head in there was next to coach. Dex was reading on the sidelines to get an edge on understanding how to coach.

On Defense, Team 4 and Two decided to be more balanced at whole played were. Eva was a nose tackle. Her job was to go after anyone with the ball while trying not to kill them. She was however not going to be the best football tackler so they teamed Christina at Defensive End on Eva's side, and Tyler playing the other Defensive end spot. DJ was going to lead at Middle Linebacker as he did for the most part in high school with Kenny and Alanna. Alanna was a clear weakness on their defense strength wise, but she was quick and would act like a 3rd cornerback mostly. Tagging to a tight end of receiver when need be. Now the real corners were Kia and Janie. Janie needed a spot badly as she was horrid at everything. The only hope they could have is that she could be masked off well by safety help. Their safeties, were the wildcard of the whole bunch. Izzy and Nick played that part of the team and they knew what they were doing. They could hit and run with the best of them. Vinson would take the play calling on Defense, but while he was out there on offense, it would be DJ's job. This worked well in case one member got hurt, they could make calls for the rest of the game.

And so with the first snap came of Noah was almost blown by with Eva on his tail, but Nate teamed up with him just to hold her off for 3 more seconds, The ball was handed off to Gawain and was surprised to see Alanna coming off a blitz. It seems she was going to have a hard time taking him down on her own, but Christina outrunning Jodi gave her enough support so the two girls could take him out with a loss of one yard.

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "If two skinny girls could do that on their defense, this might be a long day."

CHHHH!!!

On the next play Gawain was more focused as he took the ball again. This time Eva was the first to get at him. The force almost took him off his feet but rather he kept moving forward until DJ and Izzy finished him off. He picked up 3 yards but it was still 3rd and 8. Mark on the sidelines seeing it was going to be hard to maintain this running up the middle. Gawain was strong, but even he will have a hard time if this keeps up. On Third and 8 Shane chance finally came to throw. He had Mo as a 3rd receiver and he found an opening past Alanna acting as a corner, but as soon as he caught the ball Nick rammed him to the ground. The hit forced the ball out and it was incomplete. Now 4th down. Gwen was going to act as the punter.

Gwen, did a very good job getting the ball 47 yards downfield. The person waiting for the ball was Garry. Garry then ran up the field first dodging Tyler. But 6 yards later Avalon trying to block Nate failed and she just ran him into Garry knocking him down. It was a gain of 13 in the end. This meant the White team was going to be at their own 45 for those who can't keep score.

For the White teams offense they had a hard time to see who could be the quarterback for them. DJ was the best one, but they didn't want to tire him out. It then came to their attention that Sam would make a very good leader and she threw the ball ok. But knowing she could DJ spent a lot of time teaching her about defense. Sam took to it like a fish took to water and she was off and ready to play. Her offensive line or O Line for short Had Keria at center. She may be small, but they knew she'd be tough. Plus she was use to snapping the ball off. Enide and Kenny doing double time on both sides playing as the teams guards. Enide would be a huge weakness, but she wanted to prove herself. DJ, also putting in double time play as a Tackle. Tristan being rather large but had a quickness to his feet today for a reason unknown to many was playing tackle on the other side of the ball. Ezekiel was catching many of the balls in practice, so he was perfect to be a receiver. That was nice and all, but Truman plays the game all the time and he is the only kid who doesn't play for his school, they suggest do play, and at wide receiver. Vinson, who was set to play wide receiver, now could play his spot he plays in high school of running back. Gawain is know to play running back and play it rather well, but unlike Gawain, Vinson was taking it more serious then he was. He didn't say much, he just acted. If Vinson had a fullback, Avalon or someone more capable at time like Nick or Tyler would fill the spot. Tyler was more capable in passing and blocking. And Nick gave them a bit of quickness and speed to passing and running plays if needed. The back ups at Wide receiver would be Garry, Leah and Izzy. Vinson also stood ready to run that part of the field if need. In that case Eva or Truman would take that spot.

As for the other teams defense, Asher took the lead at middle linebacker. His strength made him the best chance to work all sides of the field. Mickey was on one side to team with the tattooed freak. To the other, was the lesser intelligent Nikki. Like Alanna, a weakness, but wasn't as fast and she couldn't even be an acceptable 3 corner even. The D Line had Gawain doing double duty and D tackle. Seeing as this team was small, they only had three people here. They decided to have Geoff and Caitlyn play the Ends. Caitlyn, didn't look like she should, but not too many were willing to do it. Mark at first would have, but the team decided he would be a great play caller/coach instead. The secondary was full of people doing double, even triple duty. Dre took note that Truman was going to be the number one receiver and decided to take him on. Mo being the only person not taking a spot on offense or special teams was the other cornerback. Since their team is so small, Dre thought it be better to go to three corners at all times. The 3rd corner would watch the Vinson which ended up being Summer. Shane even though he was the quarterback, played the free safety while Nate took the strong.

As good as the other team thought Mark would be at play calling, DJ really was. He saw the weakness of that defense, it was very small other than Asher away from the D Line. They say it was bad to use one of your three timeouts so early, but DJ took one anyway as a plan to see what they had. They were going to run with Vinson and Nick, a lot.

One the first Snap Vinson was left alone in the backfield and ran like hell through the line. Though people were hitting him, they weren't taking him down. Caitlyn was first to try and first to bounce off and hit the ground with a Stiff arm. Summer was next and she held on for a moment , but he was moving too fast and got knocked off. A spin move broke away from Shane but Vinson was finally taken down, 23 yards later.

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "For the record, I should of picked him first, but he wasn't even a choice of mine. I was going to pick Nate."

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "No one can really say Football was going to be the first game to be played, but can you say having Vinson being picked first, he wanted to pick up his game for this.

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "I'M NOT GETTING VOTED OFF FIRST EH!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Mark was watching from the sidelines. If this kept up this wasn't going to be much of a game. They don't even have someone like Eva to break this up.

The next play Vinson got the ball again and went right up the middle. Asher got to him, but Vinson kept going to get a total of 7 yards on the play. Nick then came in to back him up and got 4 more for a first down. When they all saw Vinson returning to the field, the panicked look on their faces came up. Vinson got the ball this time. Asher was the first to come, but Vinson this time lowered his should and went in for the boom. He skated by the rest of the defense for an easy touchdown. The White team cheered like crazy. The green team just got worried.

7:18 left in the first quarter and with the extra point it was 7 to nothing.

On the next kickoff Ezekiel had a better kick, but it still didn't make up the 20 yard gift the other team gave them. Gwen go it again at the 9 yard line. She was more confident in her running as she dodged a few people. DJ being one of them, but Vinson got her at their own 37 yard line. Much better field position then last time.

The drive now starting with Shane passing the ball to Gawain out of the back field, the play managed 7 yards. On the next play Shane tried another pass up the middle to Mo but the ball was too far behind Mo. Alanna almost had it. But on the next Play Gawain took the ball right up the middle. Surprising the whole group of 48 plus hosts and refs, Noah made a great chip block on DJ to keep the drive going.

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: "Ok so that other team has players, not good for the rest of us. We need to get this going."

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "Perfect, and they still haven't seen the ball get in my hands yet."

CHHHH!!!

On the next play they were going to see that as Dre burned past Janie all the way and made his move downfield. Shane had the throw the ball as hard as he could, but he go it to Dre-Martin and he kept running like Hell. Izzy was on his tail and closing. It took about 47 yards, but Dre was run out of bounds.

"This is getting serious." Vinson said to himself. He was looking at his corners, knowing they did have the speed to keep up with that. This was a real weakness to the white team. But as he called the next play something shocking happened. When Shane went right for the ball, Nick took it right in front of Dre, but he ran right for Izzy and gave her the ball and ran into parts unknown. Izzy shocked by all that got angry and ran after Nick taking it as another insult and tried to chase him down. By the time she went out of bounds, she was on her team's one yard line. The White team no had the ball, but with all the time wasted with Izzy throwing a fit, the 1st quarter was now 30 seconds from being over.

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "We lost the ball, but they lost two players… is that a draw?"

CHHHH!!!

Janie: "Now what will we do? Or Garfield, save us."

CHHHH!!!

Mickey: " This, looks very good. I think it's time for my team to get to know the, other me.

The Teams switching roles now had the offence on the one yard line. With the way Vinson ran, everyone was thinking run. And when they hiked the ball it looked like he was going to get it. And everyone bit. Not even Vinson could take down the force of 9 teens trying to take him down in the end zone. What had Mark and those even slightly happy to think they had scored two points soon ended when they saw the ball tossed into the air and into the hands of Ezekiel. From there, it was clear sailing to the end zone. With the Ezekiel kick, it was now 14 to nothing.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "Oh man we got them good on that play call. Good one DJ."

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "When you know that team doesn't know the tricks of the game, you know they aren't going to get in on it. And with that, I'm going to work this playbook they way I know I can."

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "Man, if we can't win the second challenge, I'm going home.

CHHHH!!!

Dre full of determination was going to prove himself on that football field if he was able to take to ball on the return. Dre was moving down the field in a rush since this was the first time he could get the ball and really do something with it. Dre darted past all the defenders as he only had to outrun Vinson to the end zone, and Dre made it with a success. After the extra point, the Green team was now down only 7 to 14.

"Ok, we learned they have some skills. And I guess with Nick… gone, were going to need someone to step in. Eva, how about you. You not quick, but Asher doesn't play special teams coverage. I want to see if anyone can take down your power." DJ making a coaching move. "Since you were already on this unit, Garry take her place." Garry nodded and got out on the field. Eva, couldn't be happier.

CHHHH!!!

Eva: Only playing defense was nice and all, but I think I'd want a shot at bashing all their brains in on all sides of the field."

CHHHH!!!

It was beginning to seem as if DJ knew every football weakness to the Green team. Sure Eva was easy to hit, but it only seemed like you were trying. Eva knocked every player out of her way as they were too weak for her attitude. Well, all but one, Jodi.

Jodi herself not being very fast had been knocked off already, but she came from Eva's blind side and tried to take her down. Even so Eva made it all the way the Green teams 9 yard line. Still when you have three members of the other team on one play and they can't take that girl down, you must be bad, or you must be trying to tackle Eva.

"Will this game get that out of hand?" Chris asked taking note to how much the White team has taken advantage of the Green.

DJ Set up a play to Asher's weakness. Every time Vinson got the ball he'd dart right for him, making the middle of the field very open. Vinson got the hand off, but Truman lined up as a tight end on the play and had an easy lane for the ball. Vinson took a big hit, but the ball was caught for an east touchdown. And with the next good Ezekiel kick, it was 21-7 White team.

The second quarter things seemed to even out, Vinson pulled off some nice runs, but the team got better and better at tackling as the need demanded it of them. But no score was made through the 1st 8 minutes of play. So they got down to the 2 minute warning added no extra scores.

One each sideline, you could hear the moans of each player, taken great hits as they were exhausted. Mark on the green team even got a bit of playing time as did Daniel Darko. He made a nice catch as a tight end for 15 yards. During the two minute Timeout, Mark tried to have a speech with his team.

"Ok guys, I know we didn't have a good 1st quarter, but it's not over yet. We can still win. In fact, I like where and what we have done these last few minutes. Gawain, your running is keeping them off the field and you guys have done much better to keep Eva off the ball." Mark would have said more but Noah interrupted him.

"Yes, but it seems they are just playing safe. Only three seem to be trying to get into the back field. They are going easy on us." Noah said with a sigh. It's like they have decided to quit a together on us.

"They are playing safe." Mickey said in a completely different voice. Everyone went to turn to her in hopes that she, was just alright.

"Mickey?" Nate spoke as the whole teams eyes focused on hers.

"It is Natasha boy. Mickey is, resting and I have decided to take over from this point. Anything like this is more my game."

CHHHH!!!

Dex: "Natasha? I know she's crazy, but come on."

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Man this girl is perfect. Two personalities and both in my mind, are H O T hot!"

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "I'm betting this is who she was talking to."

CHHHH!!!

Gawain And Isolde in tandem: "And she had to be on my team… Well, she will at least but my brother/sister to no end. This, pleases me so."

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "Izzy doesn't even have that. Can we make a trade team 4?"

CHHHH!!!

"So, you got my plan. Here and now we will make a score."

"My only question is, why do you need to be the quarterback when Shane has been doing a pretty good job?" said a very against the plan Walter.

"Because, it is as the nerd says, he can only throw so far. Mickey doesn't know her strength, so I must handle it. Do you think you can handle it cutie." She gave a wink to Dre.

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Damn it, she likes the ghetto thief."

CHHHH!!!

"Can I handle it? Just get the ball to me, and it will be done." Dre said with full confidence.

"Ok then, we will run a play to Gawain, then this will be our next play."

"And what if I score?" Said Gawain.

"We will have a play we can us for later. Lets go!" Natasha, the inner voice of Mickey made her way to the field. Most of the offensive players just looked from the sidelines, not liking this. Natasha just turned her head around, not turning her body one inch. "GET OUT HERE NOW!" She said in a demonic voice. The rest of her team lined up in seconds. From the other side of the field, only Avalon and Keria could hear that.

The first play to Gawain did go for 4 yards and it got them the 1st down, which was what the double Mickey wanted. Now Shane was match as a tight end near Dre, which left Janie to cover all on her own. The ball was hike and Janie was knocked down by Shane and both were able to run with each other. Avalon Naturally thought the ball was going to Dre… but she was wrong. The ball was launched and It was heading for Shane. Keria was the only player close enough to try and stop him. Her tricks can't work here. He had to put on that speed he had when he always needed to out run her. The ball connected with Shane perfectly, and he outran Keria for the touchdown, but Shane kept running from Keria and the football field which made everyone feel at odd ends.

"Ok… we need another football." Chris said with anger.

"Not really. He would of just went and hid in his cabin. I'll get him." Keria said but was held back by Dex. "That would be a horrible idea huh?" Dex nodded and Keria just punched him in the face and walked back annoyed. But why was thought more then how come Dex got hit like he did. Dex was helped up by DJ as the person closest to him. The extra point did make it a 7 point game once more. Now there were only 3 seconds left.

White Team:

"What do we do now? We just run out the clock?" Eva asked the two coaches. DJ had many of the smart calls made, but Vinson would be a more balls to the wall caller if you will. This next play was his move.

All of the worst blockers the White team would be out on special teams. But Vinson would be back deep. The Green team feeling no kind oh threat kicked the ball off to Vinson. None of the people moved of went to protect Vinson. The whole set of Green tem special team members went for Vinson. So now it was 1 on 11

Vinson caught the ball at his own 11 and ran for it. All 11 converged in the middle of the field feeling no threat, but that was the mistake. No one was to the left, and no one was to the right of the sidelines. Vinson make a straight brake for the left sideline and no one could catch him. Vinson however wouldn't make a touchdown at this rate. They were closing in. But at the 50 yard line, someone was waiting, Avalon. Avalon was not just the fastest person on her team and this island, but she was the fastest in her entire high school. She was the fastest in her Providence (Since it is Canada.). Vinson made a legal lateral to the young cheerleader and with the whole 11 after him, they were too far away to catch her. She ran towards the other sideline as her team cheered her into the end zone. With the half over Avalon was lifted into the air and cheered on by her fellow teammates still around."

CHHHH!!!

Walter: "I don't believe it… Who knew that girl, could move like that?"

CHHHH!!!

Tristan: "DJ made a note to tell us about anything athletic we have done. Avalon wouldn't but I knew what was one the line here. So I told him about her in secret. I guess he told Vinson and here we are."

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "They are stronger and now they are faster than us? It will be hard to win now."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "I'M NOT GOING HOME!!!"

CHHHH!!!

With the extra point, it was now a 14 point game once more at halftime. But Chris was ready to make in very interesting…

"Ok campers,. Before we start the half, there's something I need to tell you. You all may have been playing well in football, but now it's time to take this game, and Chris it up!

"You mean you going to make it so much easier so that we actually stand a chance of not being in anymore pain for the next challenge." Walter said sarcastically, but he was still a bit hopeful.

"Nope, were going to have a question and answer round and it's all about Season one. Will Harold and Catherin please come up here?" They both did as they were told. " You both and be answering questions while your team will be playing on the field. Each correct answer you give, will add 2 points to your score."

"WHAT!? BUT I HAVE NEVER EVEN SEEN THE SHOW!" Catherine started to complain.

"Tut, Tut, tut, not my problem. It was already decide on who of you sitting would get to play this bonus game."

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: "Boom baby! We are back in this game!"

CHHHH!!!

Caitlyn: "All we need to do is hold them back from scoring and we have a shot.:

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "Harold can answer those questions so fast, I wonder how this will play out?"

CHHHH!!!

Catherine: "Great, I may be safe now, but next challenge we lose I'm going home."

CHHHH!!!

During the half while everyone stretched, Avalon nominated herself to prep Catherine with all the Total Drama Island info we knew. Vinson and DJ, thinking that Catherine would be ok. Thought they could play the same game plan. Harold in the meantime, was being treated like a god on the other side of the field. They felt there was no way this game could be won on the field, or by Catherine. Mark was working with the offense on doing anything to score, or hold the ball and keep the other offence off the field. That will give Harold more time to score and less for them.

Meanwhile:

In the forest there was a blond teen darting around. Back and forth, up and down, side to side. He jumped into the trees. When he made his loud Tarzan yell, he was found by Jane. Ok well no it wasn't Jane, but it was Izzy.

"Ok boy, I don't know what you are doing but I know the game ends here. I'm going to mess you up, you got that?!" Izzy yell none too pleased."

Nick however just danced around like a monkey and jumped down running for the football field. Izzy chased him down and eventually tackled, and pinned the insane by choice boy to the ground. Izzy then began to hit him in the face and beat him silly. Punch after punch, but Nick soon kicked her off of him and now he was looking at her like she was the one in the wrong.

"What's you deal?" Nick said standing there. "Not like you don't do any of those things to the other campers."

"Maybe, but I don't go around making the challenge of death combat to one person." Izzy said in her defense.

"death combat… the oatmeal?" Nick Asked.

"Yes… the oatmeal and drum solo." Izzy said grimly.

"Well, about that… I wouldn't even know anything about a death combat or whatnot. I just like to have fun, in my own way. And that's how I live my life." Nick said He could only hope that would lighten up the mood. "I would think you more than anyone would understand that."

Izzy however did walk by him and kept her head facing away from him. "Remember Yukki, Rito, I will kill you."

"Yukki… what?" And with that, the Random short conversation of Izzy and Nick had ended. Now they needed to help out their team anyway they could.

Both the two had came back just in time for the opening of the 3rd quarter, so now they could compete on defense once more. But even with that, there was no telling as to who would win the game. Harold would have the edge, having been part of the 1st season, whereas Catherine, bless her heart was going t give it her all, but would all the info given to her by her teammate be enough?

With the kick off came the first question from Chris. "Who was the only person to take an animal pet from the island Catherine.?" Chris asked the girl.

"Umm… Duncan."

"Oh, so wrong. Harold, do you have any knowledge as to who that was?"

"Oh… this is so easy, that was DJ." With that the score for the green team went from 16 to 28 like that. All the white team members cringed at the site of this. While on the field Nick had made it to their own 44 yard line. A great starting place for any team.

"Ok guys we need to act quick so lets just move move move!!!" Said the determined Sam. The rest of her team followed her and went out on to the field. But even before then, Harold was asked a question.

"Harold, in the second challenge the sleep-a-thon, who were the last three of the screaming Gophers to stay awake?"

"That would be Gwen, Heather, and I believe Trent." Harold said not all that confident. Since Harold feel asleep before that point in the game. But seeing now that his team had 18, His team was very pleased.

On the next play Vinson motioned out as a wide receiver and ran an out pattern which he caught and ran for a total of 8 yard, being that he was tackled be Asher. There was no question after that play so on the next Nick ran the ball for 16 yard. He may have had a messed up face from the mini beating he got from Izzy, but thankfully she didn't to anything to those crazy legs of his. Daniel Darko then was out at Tight end once more and caught the ball for only 4 yards. Now Chris had a question and everyone on her team was on edge.

"Ok Catherine, lets see if you can get this one. In the final challenge of total Drama Island, who had the most members of the team cheering on the selected finalist?"

"Hmm, would that be Courtney?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, Courtney didn't even make it to the finals! How would you get that as an answer?"

"What exactly did you give info on as couples Avalon?" asked a all of a sudden very worried Leah Love.

"I told her about all the TDI couples. That's the only info that mattered to me."

"Bad move." Chris started. "Because very few of the questions I have are planned for that. Harold?"

"Owen." Harold said simply and the score went to twenty as her teammates cheered. DJ had just about enough of this. He was going to see if that defense even remembered the term play action.

They faked a handoff to Vinson once more and most everyone bit on it. Same found Ezekiel and Daniel wide open. Sam fired the ball to the metal head and caught it for the easy 6 points. And with the extra point. It was now 35 to twenty. Vinson made it to the sidelines and spoke to DJ before they got ready to play defense.

" Be careful, they might just want to kill the clock. This game is no in their favor as long as Chris has those questions." No sooner than when Vinson spoke, Chris had another question for Harold.

Harold, in the Triple Dog Dare challenge, who was the person who suggestion to have all of your hair cut off?" Heather with her short hair just growled hearing it while a few others just laughed at that one. Catherine didn't because that was another thing she didn't know.

" Lindsay, you evil genius, that was the perfect dare to get us through the fact she outlasted so many of us. Wherever you are, I salute you!" After that odd short speech the score went to 22.

"Catherine. What was the challenge Duncan woke up to, to have to rally the Killer Bass to win their first challenge?"

"Chess?" Cried a hopeful Catherine. Chris merely turned to Harold and as for him to answer the question. Not as if Harold didn't know what the challenge was.

"Dodgebrawl Chris." Harold said simply, and the score went to 24.

The kickoff ended up with Gwen get her team to there own 19 yard line. They didn't want to go too far since, they want to play the field they way they see fit. DJ was going to have to try and seek a turnover. Meanwhile…

"Harold, Who was the camper to win the most challenges on Total Drama Island or get 1st place?"

"If I had to guess, I would put Gwen as the winner for that right?" Even though that was a guess, it was still very right. Leshawna was a close 2nd, but she clearly won most of the challenges.

"Catherine, who had the most 2nd place or runner up wins in that season?" Asked the host.

" Duncan." Catherine said depressed knowing in her mind there was no way she would get that one right. But litter did she know, he score went up two points. Now the score was 26-37.

"Looks like you can get lucky after all Catherine. But for now, lets see how it plays out on the field."

Gawain was the main focus of the attack plan. They kept running the ball over and over. Only in a 3rd and long did they even think to pass. They were right now making their way to the White teams 38 yard line and using that clock like a beast. In the meantime, Harold had caught up anther 6 points to the score with the questions round and Catherine still only had her one right answer to make it 37-32. Now Harold was only 3 questions from taking the lead. But Mark had other Ideas.

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "We were in Shane's range as he took back his quarterback spot. Natasha, or Mickey had decide to coach our defense into better tackling on the sidelines. I have to think that was a good move because we don't want the other team to catch up at this point."

Vinson finally stepped in on defense taking out Janie and playing heads up with Dre. It had been so long since they had seen a difference anywhere other than safety on this team. No one saw the change other than Dre and Mark, in Mark's case, it was far too late.

The ball was set off and Vinson played very loose on Dre as he could see he was on a straight fly to the end zone. He just looked to see if the ball would fly to him. It did. Dre had to jump for the ball. Dre may be taller than Vinson by an inch, but Vinson's body was bigger and he played over side of Dre. Vinson made it so Shane had to make the perfect throw, which it was far from it. The Throw was too strong and landed in Vinson's hands. Vinson then dashed out of the end zone where he knew his team needed points fast. If they wanted to keep their lead into the 4th quarter. All Dre could do was watch on his gut as Vinson was getting too far away to try and catch.

DJ seeing the plan was block some of the more capable players. Exa took the chance to see the running quarterback in Shane and shove him a huge hit and takedown. Christina took out Walter and Kenny and the safety team of Izzy and Nick had the rest of the O-line blocked. With that All that really stood in Vinson's way was Cody, which, he tried, but Cody got mowed down. Vinson scored and his team who had all the reason in the world to cheer. With the extra point it was now an eleven point lead at 43-32. Mark, seeing that may have been the wrong call, but no one blamed him. No one on the team saw the change the defensive coach had made in time to call a time out. While on the other side. Everyone wanted to cheer and hold onto Vinson, but knowing Vinson wasn't that type of guy, and the fact he was running away from them. They just decided to leave him be.

CHHHH!!!

Enide: "What guy tries to run from being cheered? Vinson, that's who."

CHHHH!!!

Asher: I saw this guy on the other side of the field and I was just like, man, this dude has issues.

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "Whoa, I should really turn that guy into a person like me! That would be so much fun. Untapped potential!"

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "…I really wanted to hug him. He is worth that. Who would run from a girl as hot as me? Vinson, that's who"

CHHHH!!!

Derrick: "Who would lead a team to almost certain victory and then want no credit for it?" Vinson, that's who."

CHHHH!!!

Catherine: "Who is the one person you would think would just be that one book you just love, then for some reason it just doesn't lover you back?"

CHHHH!!!

Nick: "AAAAAAHHHHH MOTVI!!!!" (Translation: "Vinson, that's who.")

The forth Quarter rounding to an end but Chris still had 3 more questions to ask, and it was Harold's turn.

"Who did Heather kiss on the island? And who did Heather had to lick armpit in order to stay in the game?" Gwen and Heather exchanged looks. Heather had an evil grin on her and Gwen looked sick, but as the second question surfaced, they both changed looks around completely.

"That's easy, Trent and Owen." The scoreboard gave Harold's team 2 more points.

"Catherine,who was voted off 4th on Season one?"

"Wait… was that Terran?"

"I, wasn't even in season one?" Terran added.

"Can I just say Justin and get my last question?" As Harold completed his sentence he got 2 more points for his team.

"You sure can. How many campers voted off Leshawa in the loser vote off?"

"Six, considering that 2 was made by one camper and 2 were made by a parrot." The scoreboard now added 6 more points to make it a 6 point game. It was a very good theng Vinson did score just then, his team would be in a world of hurt,

"And with that my campers, the question and answer part of this game is over. I hope you all had fun."

Chris said with a satisfied smile. All the campers from teams 1 and 3 gave huge cheers, while the other team looked very down. This was the thing Chris wanted. He wanted to give the underdogs that chance to ride off and get the victory no one expected. He wanted to see if they could pull it off. No, they would get even close, but he just made it where the ball would be in their hands with one final 10 minute quarter remaining, and now they can take the lead for the first time in this entire game. Not lets see how the react getting hope.

Ezekiel was set to kick the ball off, his tea, tired and sweaty. Gwen or Dre ready to take the ball, exhausted from playing two sides of the field all day long without a break. This was it. Ezekiel ran off to kick the ball and the 4th quarter, was on.

CHHHH!!!

Next time

**Ah so it started off with the White team really taking it too them, even though they could become one score behind, something always played them back even worse. Will Ezekiel be first off again? Who will even when the challenge so that will become a thought or not. And can Anyone really stop me from talking? Find out on Total Drama Island, Season 4.**

**A/N Too answer a few things: **

**-I never meant that Mickey was a model, just model looking. **

**- Wyote, having all three of your characters on a team, was by chance. Lucky really. I just went by who of the team would want who. Geoff: Mark Noah: Dexter/Walter. And then I would think they would be smart enough to put people they would want to be around. All the teams have a theme to them and each theme represents something. Your team is party animal… I named it that, but it means more to me. **

**Obsessed: Your character seems to work well with Heather, even if she isn't as evil. I wasn't sure whether she should work with her or not later on. It seems like you wouldn't want that. Though, I still might have to, to have a use for her. I'm running out of useful spots.**

**No I couldn't really build character for your characters yet, because I am doing on thing which I will not say. Along with that, I am doing two more things, which include season one characters only. So those who make it that long (Not saying you won't. will have to take a semi back seat, for now.**


	6. The unlikly hero and the unlikly goat

**Ok, this is my new years gift to you, my last chapter, before the new year. I hope you enjoy it, and read the A/N below after this is done. Anyone should be able to actively partake in that. Enjoy!**

The ball was off into the air and headed for Dre. That was somewhat a mistake on Ezekiel's part considering Dre-Martin already had one touchdown and they been able to maintain Gwen on Special teams throughout the game. Dre kept trying to make move happen left and right dodging people. He was trying to get as many yards as he could get. Even after a 8 catch 106 yard day, through all the beatings his body took, he was still the favorite to be knocked off if his team were to lose this challenge. He couldn't let that happen. Dre was finally taken down by Eva right at midfield, or the 50 yard line. His team cheered and they were pumped up to try and take the lead for the first time this whole game.

CHHHH!!!

Walter: "You wouldn't think we had and shot, and we didn't without Harold, but that's the name of Total Drama. You don't know what to expect. As hurt as I'm feeling, I don't care how many guys I have to block, they won't pass me."

CHHHH!!!

Walter took his hands to the ground and saw for the first time an Eva who was looking at him like a target. Walter had never considered himself, tough, in fact he wasn't. But Walter right now was feeling a rush that he could forget about the pain and forget about the match up. But he didn't let one thing block from his mind. Walter remembered watch on the sidelines a guy like DJ, as tall as he was, he got low when he was blocking, really low. As soon as the ball was hiked Walter stayed lower than Eva and even though Eva was stronger, she was going about getting by the overweight sarcastic teen the wrong way. With that in mind, Walter was able to move her and get Gawain a great deal of yards. 14 to be exact. This team together was starting to hit it on all aspects of the game. They were now starting to feel pumped.

Gawain though in the sidelines was still having quite the ego on him. Cody was getting a bit out of it with the way he was. Cody didn't tell him about the bet, yet. So he took a few seconds before the next huddle the bet he had made with his big twin. Safe to say, Gawain was not thrilled to play a little harder.

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "Now knowing about that, I know I can leave my older brother with only 200 of his monthly allowance, this would be sweet!"

CHHHH!!!

Isolde: "I overheard that conversation. I hope Gawain breaks a leg trying so hard. I really do."

CHHHH!!!

The next play went to Gawain once more and he was playing serious now. Dodging tackles left and right down the field. I has to take a chase down by Kia, but Gawain was finally caught by her at the hour yard line. The Green team is going nuts at this point and the White team is feeling depressed. Now in a goal line stance, the White team played big, putting all of their biggest and strongest looking players on the defensive line excluding DJ, but it wasn't enough to stop them. Mark decided to fool everyone with the same play DJ did with putting the ball in Gawain's hands and Cody getting the touchdown pass. An easy throw to thread in with Janie covering him.

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "Janie, really can't play this game."

CHHHH!!!

Daniel: "We really wanted to put her on the offensive line, well most of use because we thought is was a useless position. When Vinson and DJ told us what they were really there for, I had a respect more for them. To have such a job, and you never know their names." Daniel Darko plays a short 15 second solo on his electric guitar. A quick melody to the NFL theme. "That one was for you guys at all levels of the game."

CHHHH!!!

Janie: "I'm trying I really am, but, Garfield keeps telling me to think about food. It's very hard to do both."

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "I just happened to be near this booth, did she say she was thinking about food rather than playing? Oh I will so mess up her life here if she forces me to play in the second part of this game."

CHHHH!!!

With the Gwen extra point, it was now a one point lead for the Green team. The flow was now going their way. Was there a way to stop it?

"So what do you think we should do now?" Said a very annoyed Sam Copa. Seeing her teams power hold on the other team shutting down. It was a very good look on Sam to have her losing. Many of her Team 2 teammates felt it. Was there a way they could not lose each challenge? Upon that thought, DJ finally spoke.

"We got a little under 7 minutes to go. All we need is a field goal and we take the lead. Running the ball has done us well, but were going to give that arm of yours a workout Sam." DJ said over to her.

"You really want me to lead this thing? "Sam asked him.

"Yes. Your want to win more than anyone here. You may just want to win every challenge we have." DJ took a quick turn over to Vinson and Nick's direction. "Vinson, I'm going to need you to be a full time receiver in the slot. Nick, that means you will be the all time tail back. Be ready for passes out of the backfield. Avalon, be ready to run as well. With that speed, just use it." Avalon and Nick gave themselves their respected nods to their coach. "Eva Your taking Enide's spot on the line. Remember, hold you spot down and don't let anyone get by you." Eva gave a grin and a grunt to acknowledge DJ instructions.

They got read for a normal kick off with every normal player they would have on special teams. DJ felt not need to do anything special for being down one point. Their offense has yet to be stopped when they needed it. Could they really do it now?

The ball was kicked off into Ezekiel and he caught it At their own 19. The boy tried to run it up the field, but Derrick got to him quick. The jock whom you think would get more action in affecting the stats hasn't gotten the chance, with many thinking he was the new Tyler. And to a degree that was true, but Derrick could actually play this game. He was just a really thin guy. But he could hit fair well. He would actually be as good as Asher if he had about 25 pounds of muscle. See him hit, opened Mark's eyes. He told Nikki to sit and have Derrick take to the field in her place. Another change Mark made, was to have Himself take Caitlyn's place on the defensive line.

"It's time we show them we can really play defense, who's with me to throw down!" Mark said rallying the troops on the field. Mark know he wasn't going to coach his way through this, but maybe, maybe, he could pump this team up to shut down their offense. He sure was hoping.

The first snap the pumped up Mark ran into the back field, blowing by DJ and then send Nick to the ground and sacking Sam to give the team their first sack. Mark, has never done anything like this before, but his blood was pumping so much and his team was feeding off it. The next play was a pass to Truman but Dre-Martin nearly intercepted the ball if it wasn't for Truman playing defense on him at the last second. Dre hit the ground in frustrated, but Gwen picked him back up quickly and told him to come back on 3rd down. That very next play Vinson caught the ball, but was tackled immediately by the other team, 1 yard short of the 1st down. Teams 1 and 3 were going crazy at that point. They took down the best play in the game when he needed to make a play most. They haven't been able to do that all game, but now, they were really rocking.

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "BOO YA!"

CHHHH!!!

Caitlyn: "I felt I should of still be playing, but after that sack and tackle Mark was in on, I don't mind."

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "Always loved that game, but I never expected to be able to use my speed to get around a guy like DJ. And Nick is too weak to hold me back."

CHHHH!!!

Mickey/Natasha: "Perfect."

CHHHH!!!

Just before the punt Shane went to Mickey and asked if she wanted to QB the team to another score. She happily agreed. Too bad the other team had other ideas.

"Were not punting." Vinson said a rare speech to his team. "I'm going to get the yard I missed."

"Do you see that team out there? They are so pumped there's no way we can stop them." Keria yelled back at the quiet man child.

"There can be 11 guys on me, they still won't hold me back." Vinson said calmly. "DJ?" Vinson looked at him.

DJ wasn't sure what to say to him, or the call to make. "If you think you can do it, we will do it. Fake punt, that was what you had in mind right?" DJ asked the smaller muscular teen. Vinson just nodded. "Ok then, everyone line up to punt but our punter Ezekiel. Vinson, it's all yours.

The did just that lining up in punting form as Gawain waited for the ball. All the best blockers were in on this play. With the ball snapped by Keria, the other team was not shocked by Vinson faking and running for it. Most of the Green Team got by their blockers. Vinson made a spin to the right to pass Natasha and made a juke back to that direction to make Dre miss. Then Vinson made a straight bee line into Asher and Derrick. But Vinson went right through them and dived for the ground. Vinson's gain, 3 yard. It was a 1st down for the White team. But the message was sent. This game was not over, both ways.

The White team pumped with excitement now, but the Green Team not getting down just yet, there was still over 5 minutes left and they still held the lead. This game was still in reach. The next play, would not help the Green team.

Sam now looking to make up for her bad play took the ball on first and ten and looking at her current Tight end Christina making her way down field. She beat Mark by quite a few yards and bombed it straight to her and She made the catch. That was a turn of 50 yards with a little run by her at the end. The team cheered on Sam's perfect throw and Sam, was cheering that the catch was made.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "I wasn't sure I could do that. I must be better than I thought. Too good."

CHHHH!!!

The next play Sam went for another throw towards Vinson, but missed way left. Dre made a dive for it but missed. But the problem wasn't the throw that people were focused on, Sam was holding onto that arm of hers in a great deal of pain. Truman was the first to notice and he ran right over to her as Sam hit the ground. Truman taking 1st aide with Mo in 8th grade, took a look to the arm of hers. "She has a dislocated shoulder. He said."

"Well then I need to pop it back into place. But for the second down, the White team will need someone to replace her for at least one play." Chef said preparing to pop her arm back into place.

"What? No! I need to be out here playing!" Sam said begging to Chef.

"It's the rules not him forcing you out of the game." Truman started. " You stopped the game because of a legit injury. Even if you could come back and play quarterback, you need to sit out at least one play. And with how much that's about to hurt, you might just be done for the game." Right after finishing Chef popped it back into place on purpose then because she knew her mind would be on the pain. Sam's yell could be heard all over this crappy island.

"OOOOO." That was the sound most people had done hearing the painful yell of Sam. Now what was worse is they would need a new quarterback for the White Team.

DJ was the best choice and the only choice when you looked to this team. However, this would mean someone would need to take his spot on the O Line while he did play quarterback. Jamie of Team Two was one of few players who wasn't going to play in the game. Like Mark, he was meant to back up a lot of spots. Unlike Mark, Jamie didn't know the game of football and didn't know the demand it took to play, any spot on the field. One second down Derrick blew him right by him and was chasing DJ down and forced him with the combined efforts of Asher to throw the ball incomplete. 3rd down Jamie once again couldn't contain Derrick who really was on a tear with his energy at an all time high. This time Derrick got the sack on DJ, simply being as fast as he could against him. 4th down meant it would have to be a 45 yard field goal for the lead, and Ezekiel to kick.

For the first time this game, the spotlight was on the kicking unit, Ezekiel with the ball placed to his feet. The ball, hiked by Keria, set down by Jamie, as he been doing this all game. Ezekiel went for the ball and kicked it with all his might and made the kick easier than people would of that. It was just a little to the right of the middle of the kicking post. Ezekiel had a strength apparently, no one got to know. He was a great kicker.

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "Sometimes the stick shift on the Tracker would go a bit off wire and I would have to kick it in place to get it going again. My dad use to do it until he broke his leg. He is almost 60 now. He just needed a little young blood to get it done."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel's team cheered for him on the sidelines, none more than Avalon as she was a cheerleader. It was so loud it got to be a bit painful since her voice was always so high. But now the score was in a two point favor of the White team. With a little luck and a skill no one knew, this game was back on a roll.

As the Green team's players went to the sidelines they were feeling that at least this game could get back on a roll for them now. Mickey, or Natasha would take the lead at quarterback and this would open what a guy like Dre could do. There was 3 minutes exactly on the clock as the ball was kicked off once more.

Gwen took it at her own 3 yard line and as she tried to break free of the speedy Avalon, Eva finished her off roughly at the 26 yard line where the Green team would not have to get back to work.

"Man, it all comes down to three minutes. Don't you guys just love this game?" Chris asked rhetorically, but still got answers.

"Who could enjoy getting beaten up? I know I'm surely glad I haven't been on the field yet." Dexter said in uniform. Looking more and more nervous by the second.

"Really Dexter?" Chuckled the host with a devil grin which now one on the green team liked to see.

The first Play Natasha went back and found Eva coming at her almost right at the snap. Natasha, was not going to let some tomboy get the better of her as she dodged easy and threw the ball to Mo, would made an east catch and gained 18 yards. They had the hurry to call out another play as time was now not on her side. With 2.36 left the ball was hiked and She hit Gawain coming out of the backfield. The goal was to get out of bounds to stop the clock, even if he could only get the three yards that he got. Now on 2nd and seven Sam set up for the next pass and hit Cody perfectly for 8 yards and the 1st down. Mark called a time out with 2.20 now left on the clock. Mark now had a new play set up in his mind and Dexter was going to be in one it. Mark, huddling his team together for one play. Like Natasha, Mark had a lot of surprised and in Walter's case, a face who disliked the plan.

"You sure about this? Because I sure don't want to go home yet." Walter playing the hope game.

"The won't see it coming." Mark said sure of himself. "Just make sure you and that line of yours gets the job done so we can win this." Walter just nodded with a grin and rallied his troops or the O-line to get out there.

The set on the ball. The White team shocked to see Janie was going to be covering Dexter. Dre wasn't even in on the play. Asher took the spot of full back in between Gawain and Mickey/Natasha. They quickly motioned for Asher to running over towards Dex's side of the field. While in mid step, Noah hiked the ball to Natasha and she faked the ball to Gawain and a lot of the players bit on the play. Few were able to see, and less react to the ball fired to Dexter in his direction. This was Mark's version of the unexpected play that Vinson did with Avalon in the 2nd quarter.

Dexter, not at all fast had Asher as a Blocker, not to mention he could add the force of the thin yet able Derrick to the force. Derrick took Nick out of the play and Asher got knocked down by Izzy. The only other player fast enough and good enough to catch him now, was DJ. It was a photo finish and Close to the end zone DJ wrapped his arms around Dex's legs. Dex made a last ditch effort to get into the end zone. From dramatic effect the dust rose into the air making it for a good 30 seconds to see whether Dexter had made it or not. Chef as a ref was right there to try to get a look. In the end, the first thing to tell was Chef hands, rising into the air and the cheers of one sideling cheering.

"TOUCHDOWN!!!"

Yes, indeed Dexter had scored the go ahead touchdown to give the Green team the lead. The underdogs were pumped into the air and now with less than 1:30 left on the game clock, the White team would have to move fast.

CHHHH!!!

Terran: "Can you say Mark was an awesome pick or not my man?"

CHHHH!!!

Summer: " Bet Vinson and DJ and Vinson couldn't see that coming!"

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "My own play… and I didn't see it coming."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "If you can't have the one you love, where are you going, in your life. … Can't a guy listen to his mp3 player in peace? Damn it!" (A favorite song of mine by the way.)

CHHHH!!!

Vinson tried to get his whole team together and tried to rally them for one more play that he wouldn't think that other team see coming.

Vinson stood ready for the kick return along with Avalon. Think her speed might help if they can get past them. As good as Vinson was a player, they were not kicking to the fastest person on the island. That ball went all the way for Vinson. Sadly for the Green team, it went too far for Vinson. The ball was kicked out of bounds long before it got to the end zone. So with the penalty that gave the White team a start at the 40 yard line. No one blamed Gwen for this because the didn't give up a score. This was better in the long run.

Sam started with a surprise play of a Ob sneak. She gained 12 yard because no one expected it. Sam wasn't that fast where she blew your mind off like Avalon, but man, compared to Dex she was something else. They called a timeout and DJ set up the next play on the sideline. Sam was set to throw looking Truman all the way. But Dre was covering him too well. She had to check it off the Vinson which only got five yards with a good tackle from Derrick. The clock ticked under a minute as Sam, confident enough in herself calling out the next play. She tried to throw the perfect pass to Izzy as a tight end, only to have it nearly caught by Gwen. Sam's arm wasn't the same right now. She was admired by many on the sidelines for how tough she was to try to get back out there. As much as she was trying, she couldn't hide that she was too hurt to do it.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: I refuse to give up. No way will give up now.

CHHHH!!!

Heather: " I'm watching and I'm thinking, it would be good to work with her since we are after all on the same team. She seems very determined to win this game.

CHHHH!!!

DJ: He had a smile on his face. "Can you say a great late round pick?" (Since she was picked in the last round by Team 2.)

CHHHH!!!

3rd and five Same was given the ball and everyone was covered very well once more. She was about the throw the ball away, but then she was knocked down by the force of Asher who was on a blitz. Asher getting past Enide very easy. That was a loss of 4 yard. Now it was 4th and 9, the White team used their 2nd timeout, and 42 seconds were left in the game.

CHHHH!!!

Chris: "White team down by 5 with almost no time left. Can't get a more dramatic game than this. I'd like to thank myself for such an thing to come to be."

CHHHH!!!

Endie: "It's all Chris's fault we are even in this mess!"

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "I'd feel like saying thank you Chris… but I'd rather eat Chef's cooking for the rest of my life."

CHHHH!!!

DJ had his team set up for one more new play. This was go or broke for the White team no one 4th down. Could they pull it off?

All the linebackers were going for that line. As DJ expected, Sam would motion Vinson fast and wonder if they could keep up with that. Vinson moved at top speed and Sam would have to hike the ball before he crossed the line, she did. With the ball in her hands and the blitz on set by mark, no one was watching the White teams best offensive threat as she dumped the ball to the running back and he got the next first down easy. He was then chased out of bounds by the team of Dre and Gwen. The White team was on pins and needles with the quick play giving the White team 37 seconds to play with.

"Ok, we got away with one, but they will be watching Vinson from now on." Sam said looking to the two coaches. "So what do you suggest?"

Vinson was the first to speak up. "We give them what they see coming." Everyone looked in shock. " Nick, your coming in at receiver. Just head for the end zone. Think you can do that? And look for the ball. Everyone else, just block.

They all set up in place and got the ball off quick as they need to beat the 40 second play clock. When the whole defense say the ball go to Vinson they all broke for him, except one.

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "I don't know a lot about football, but I know running the ball now isn't done a lot. So I did the best thing I thought I should do, I went for the deepest guy I could see.

CHHHH!!!

Vinson too focused on the ten man rush he couldn't see that it wasn't 11. He fired off the ball to Nick who kept running for it. It then was caught, but it was caught by Gwen. Nick in shock seeing the ball going the other way with seconds down in to 20's now. Most of the White team was either blocked and knock down. It became a 2 on one game. Sam and Vinson vs. Gwen. Gwen first was hit by Sam but that arm of hers had taken too much damage. Vinson, who had the shed and block was now having to beat Gwen to her end zone. That wasn't all he had to do, he would need the ball some how.

40, 50, 40, 30, 20... Vinson was right on her and at the 5 yard line he finally got to her and stripped the ball in the end zone and picked it up himself. Looking to the other team and his own. All their players were un blocked. Vinson has no time left on the clock. This would be the last play, score, or lose.

Vinson had too much speed and stamina for Gwen to catch him herself. Asher was the first person to try, but Vinson then made a spin move which Asher never seem to know how to react to. Mark, on the field was just knocked down on the play. Vinson had made many others miss, but Asher refused to quit as he kept charging for Vinson, he just had to just stop him now. Like Dexter Vinson got near the end zone and was grabbed by the ankles. The dirt and dust flew into the air and everyone was waiting to see the result. Would Vinson would get the same result. Vinson's head was in the ground as he knew before all others. His head, was down in defeat. He was one yard short.

"GAME OVER, GREEN TEAM WINS!"

The whole field took a minute to stay in shock. All game, Vinson had been the success story, and now he had fail when it matter most. Vinson got up to his feet. Asher was going to join the two teams that had won. Vinson walked away from the whole thing without saying a word. Kia, was the only person from the losing side to go after him.

Chris then would come back on the field in his cheesy suit with a mic in his hand. "Congrats to the Green team in you huge win today. You deserve it. And now it's time to throw in a new twist into the bit of this game. But 1st, the awards…"

Meanwhile in the campsite Vinson was basically kicking himself for losing the game. When Kia got close and touched his shoulder Vinson turned in shock to see who it was talking to him.

"So you must feel like dirt right now?" Kia asked.

"I am dirt." Vinson said looking down to himself. "One yard was all I needed."

"Well come on! Lets get back and crush that team in the flag football game. That's all we need to do!" Kia said trying to cheer him up. Vinson looked up and nodded But Kia stopped him before he could leave. "But, before we could go, I have an offer for you. I am setting up a team to watch over each person's backs to work together. You want in?"

"An Alliance huh? I want no part of those really." Vinson said quietly. "Sorry."

Kia now looking to the quiet boy in anger. Her face red and her feeling now was that if he wasn't with her, Vinson needed to go. Vinson had now made another enemy without even knowing, again.

They both walked back and Kia began to whisper something over to Alanna. She nodded in agreement and knew what to do.

"And those are the awards, any questions?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you say anything about the award?" Asked Tyler.

"Oh, really? I thought I did. Ok then. The first award goes for best play for a person on each team. Team One the award goes to Gwen for her last minute interception. Ten bucks for each winner by the way.

Team 2 goes to, Daniel for that awesome catch in the second quarter. Seriously dude, you got some skills. Team 3 goes to Dexter, since no one saw that coming. But the winner for team 4, and also the winner on the 100 dollar best play of the game award goes to Avalon for the legal lateral touch down. Also, I decided to award Vinson 15 for the coach that called that play.

Each player was congratulated before Chris continued with the awards.

"Next up will be the Coach of the Game. 250 dollars, going to DJ, because he was a offensive mastermind. Also, I'm awarding 50 to Mark for getting his team back in the game. 20 dollars will go to Harold for getting the most questions right in my 3rd quarter challenge."

Applause was given to the next set of winners yet again.

"I'm giving the you got balls award to Vinson. Two 4th down plays were turned to 1 downs for your team. That's 50 for you my friend. Next will be players of the game. One will be given to each player which is worth 500, but the one I choose as number one will get and bonus 5,000 dollars. See I told you these prizes would be pretty good." Chris said with a smile.

"No you didn't!" Eva protested.

"And you know you didn't." Noah said along with Eva.

"No guys I know when he said it, he said it when Dre was wear pink and Jamie was straight." Walter said on a very Sarcastic note. "Just tell us what prizes you are handing out."

"Ok ok! Geez! Well for the winning teams, Team 1 I gave it to Shane. He was you quarterback most of the game, and not too many others except for Gwen weren't very noticeable in this challenge. As for Team 3, there were so many choices I could make here, I decided to give it to two people and split it. Dre and Asher, you get it. You played and played very well on both sides of the ball, I couldn't chose between the two of you."

As the three of them came up, their team cheered as they were mentioned and they did indeed to seem to be the team to beat early on in the completion.

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Dre was good and all that, but you put me in a game I never play, and I consider one of the three best on the winning team, how can you not think you will win this.

CHHHH!!!

Shane: "It's nice to win some money if I have to be out in the sun of all places."

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "Yeah, I got some bills, and I have a chance to get some more!"

CHHHH!!!

"As for the losing teams, Team four may be a bit of a shocker, but I'm giving it to Kenny."

"Wait, why not Avalon for the great play she made?" Complained Derrick, which got a blush out of the youngest Evans.

"Kenny on the offensive line didn't get beat on a single block. Asher, Dre, Gwen, it didn't matter. And on the defensive side, He had 5 tackles for a loss and 4.5 sacks. He was the most dominate defensive force you had all through the game."

CHHHH!!!

Kenny: "Did not see that coming."

CHHHH!!!

"As for Team two, this was too easy. Vinson did everything right except for the last play. He may have giving the ball to Gwen, but he got it back and got 99 out of 100 yards that he needed. Bringing this game to a dramatic game."

Vinson for some reason didn't receive and applause from his team accepting his award. This was weird, what had he done to get black listed like this? Their glares told the story. Alanna and Kia, had grins on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Vinson said very low where he could only hear. He tried to walk down but Chris stopped him before he could leave." And the final prize of player of them game, clearly still goes to Vinson."

Vinson still got nothing from his team. All the other teams clapped respectively. But Team two, held their hands down. Vinson was worried. But he turned to Chris and spoke to him. "You said their was some kind of twist?" Vinson asked worried.

"Oh yes, that. We will be holding separate marshmallow ceremonies for each losing team. So please vote starting with Team 4. Remember, Heather and Catherine are safe. The team that loses flag football, that's the play who is sent home. For who votes, drawing lots. Vocal votes in the confessional please.

CHHHH!!!

Kenny: Janie and Enide were both bad in this game… Enide.

CHHHH!!!

Enide: "Janie, sorry."

CHHHH!!!

Eva: "This person was weak throughout the game. That's why I voted for her…

CHHHH!!!

Tyler: "I'm going to have a hard time voting for a girl, but I have no choice.

CHHHH!!!

"Ok, with that done, I would like to ask Team two to please vote." Chris not taking notice to all the evil glares placed on Vinson as they walk into the confessional. The only person without an angry look on his face, was DJ.

CHHHH!!!

Alanna: "Ha! That plan worked perfectly, you know I'm voting for Vinson.

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "With the news I heard, and knowing I need to somewhat follow the crowd, I went with voting off Vinson, though Daniel was my first choice.

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "I'm going to vote off Jamie. He doesn't seem to want this as much as the rest of us."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "I hope we win so my vote for Jamie won't even matter. Although, I think I'm leaving…"

CHHHH!!!

Kia: This is what you get for not joining me! I know what you might be thinking, That telling the rest of the team that Vinson was a guy who was planning to lose all the challenges for us, but that's how I play. I will be as dirty as I need to be. I vote for Vin… I vote for Va… WHY CAN'T I SAY I VOTE FOR HIM!!!?" Kia's face was completely red. She sat in there for a long time. She finally sighed in defeat and looked to the camera. I made a bad mistake, I don't want him off the island. I can't vote for him. I vote for Jamie."

CHHHH!!!

Team four was at the campfire 1st. All the other teams watching to see who would go home first.

"Here were are ladies and gents. As you can see, there are 11 marshmallows and 12 of you campers. The camper of this team that doesn't get a marshmallow, if you lose this contest, you are out of the contest, and you can't come back E,,, AHHHH!!!!" A rock was thrown at Chris by none other than Dre.

"GET ON WITH IT DAMN IT!!!" Dre was just wanting to rest after his body was getting a beating."

"Ok ok… The first Marshmallow goes to… Christina… Nick… Kenny… Izzy… Eva… Avalon… Catherine… Tyler… Leah… Keria… Now there is only one marshmallow left. Enide, you were the worst player on you offensive line. Constantly leaving Sam in danger. Janie. You were a terrible cornerback and a terrible tackler. From what I heard, both of you desperately need a spot on the team."

Both girls held each other as Chris played out the final marshmallow, as he was so popular to do to many campers.

The final marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Enide…"

Enide got her marshmallow, leaving Jain to be depressed and worried for her safety.

"Remember Janie, you time here at Total Drama Island is now in your hands, and the hands of your teammates. Best of luck to you."

Team four got up not saying much of anything and team two took their respective places as the marshmallow tray was being replaced with a whole new set of marshmallows.

Are you ready team two? The first marshmallow goes to, Heather… DJ… Garry… Sam… Truman… Tristan… Kia… Alanna… Ezekiel… Daniel… Well this is a shocker. Jamie, you didn't really play until Sam got hurt and you were terrible at it. As for Vinson, you did almost everything right. Maybe it was the last play that did you in. How shameful."

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "Knowing that Alanna told us that he would have us lose on purpose, that was enough reason to vote for him."

CHHHH!!!

The last marshmallow goes to.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… " Jamie" Jamie the last to get up for his marshmallow. The other three teams, were in shock.

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "This reminds me of a fan fiction I saw. One character that had done great in three challenges but did horrible in one, he was voted off over people who had been non productive. Kind of lame if you ask me. Or like the time when the doctor tried to give me a shot but I cracked his spine and ran off. Hmm, does that really have anything to do with this?"

CHHHH:

Dre: "If they want to get rid of that guy, fine by me. We can use all the help we can get to get rid of stronger people."

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "It's a real shame we couldn't get rid of Heather."

CHHHH!!!

"Ok you guys, you have one hour to get out of those uniforms and meet me a half a mile north of the campsite. Their we will have the flag football game. After, Team one and Three will be give an all you can eat dinner provided by one of our sponsors. Whoever is left of teams 2 and 4, you get whatever Chef made." So get ready for the game I told you, you wanted no part off.

CHHHH!!!

Avalon: "How can a game that has no hitting be as bad? Being small and quick I can take full advantage of this."

In that hour the whole 48 went to the field to see, it was much, much larger than any football field. Dexter had calculated it to be a total 700 yards in total.

"Hey there campers!" Chris said with a grin. "I'm sure you are all wondering why this field is so huge? Well it's 700 yard because each 100 yards you get, you will get 1 point. Thus making it 700 yard will make it 7 points, you know, like a touchdown?"

"We get it." Gwen said interrupting him.

"Right… well, each team will get 5 tries to get all 700 yards. You also have 5 minutes to get there. There are no downs. Just time. The most points at the end of it will be the winner and the player you voted off will stay, or go. Pending on what the team decides."

CHHHH!!!

Alanna/Sam: "Yes!"

CHHHH!!!

Vinson/Kia: "Damn it!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Sam: Why play? Vinson's going home either way.

CHHHH!!!

"I have decided to have team 4 go first. So get your flags on and start at the one yards line. Oh, and only 6 people on the field at all times. When they are out there, you can't sub them out unless they are hurt. The clock will NOT stop in that case as well."

"Don't you have a heart?" Shane asked him.

"Yes, but my heart loves drama. So get your offense and defense out on the field."

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't get that last yard, but I'm willing to play the whole way making sure they don't beat us and send me off the island." Vinson said with a small depressed look.

"What does it matter, if the team gets the choice to keep you or let you go, you will be out of the game anyway." Alanna said. "We don't want you hear."

All the campers nodded, all but DJ who had no idea what was going on. He was the only camper not told by Alanna the plot sent on Vinson who refused Kia's offer.

"Fine… I will just let this.. Play out." Vinson said as he sat on the bench.

CHHHH!!!

Janie: "My team promised me they would keep me if we won. So I'm going to give my all when I'm out on the field."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: A small tear forms around his face. "I guess this won't be a good summer for me, just like all the other ones."

CHHHH

Next time…

**A/N This for me is a short chapter… but Doing the challenge in three parts was the plan. I don't know if this is my worst job, but after the next chapter, I will open it up for challenge idea's. Just like with what you might wan me to do with your characters, please send that in P.M only. I do have the next three challenges set, but after that you should see yours come about. Another reason I said no challenge idea's yet, is because I want you to not only think of one challenge, but as many as you can. Also to be detailed about it as much as you can.**

**Also one more thing, on a scale of 1-10, how good you think I'm doing with drama? **

**Until next time**

**- The Kid**


	7. A Really Short Dress

**So here I am, Sick through it all. At the end of this, this would be where I'd want you to send you challenges if you have thought of some. On to the story.**

Therefore, with the game on the line for two teams, it was nothing like the bone breaking game football was. Chris took this next game up one more level and placed them in a wide-open field in the forest and to get what was a touchdown, you now had to travel 700 yards. Though Team 4 would never know it, right now Vinson was fated to leave due to a lie no one quite understood. Vinson did not seem like the type to set up team two to lose. Then, Vinson also did come up a yard short for his team to lose. When he left, Alanna claimed that he was laughing for it went so well. When the White Team did lose, no one could find Alanna, Vinson, or Kia anywhere. Kia however did have it where Alanna claimed to be the one that had found Vinson and Kia. None of the three on that team was found after the loss. Not many suspected what was going on but maybe DJ.

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "Strange as to how one person we were willing to cheer in the 3rd quarter and follow to the finish would be so hated right now. Something must be up. But am I the one to try to figure it out?"

CHHHH!!!

Safe to say with DJ playing to role of coach and the team having no want to Vinson on the field, DJ would try to look to Heather to play since they were able to. She refused. However, while the game was going on, DJ put it on himself to talk to her and see what she knows. To him, she must know something. Would Heather be underhanded so soon?

"Did you have something to do with the team trying to getting rid of Vinson?" DJ asked her with a not so fond look to him.

Heather just looked to him and stopped filing her nails. Her face was not pleased. Moreover, when Heather had a hand in to something, she would be pleased with that happened.

"Please, if this is a scam I wouldn't know. However, to try to keep everyone happy so I can stay in the game I just voted as I was told. I wish I did have a part of it. Then I would at least have someone on my side."

DJ looked to how Vinson was on the bench, he had a depressed look the whole time DJ had seen him here. He guessed his life, not so fun. DJ was not cunning enough to figure out what was going on. It would look to obvious, but Heather, she just might be what he needed to find the underlying cause of this.

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "I know that it seems like a really bad idea, but I'd rather join Heather and have Vinson here, then going home for some reason he didn't really even do. I may be too nice, but should I really change that?"

CHHHH!!!

"Well if that's the motivation you need, I will join you side." DJ said feeling a very sour taste in his mouth.

"You what now?" Heather said, in complete shock at hearing the idea.

"You are very underhanded. It is something that if I try, they will know something is up here. You're the only one I can count on the figure out to see what's going on." DJ sighed.

"Well, if I teamed with you, you know I have a few rules right?" Heather said thinking she had an edge. DJ only frowned and raised an eyebrow to the idea. It was one of those "not really" looks. "Ok ok, fine. I'll find out."

Meanwhile, on the field, everything was going Team 4's way. Time was up on the first drive and the Team managed to get 6 points on the first drive and was so close to seven. Avalon was 4 yard short and Truman, who is the fast player on Team 2 on defense, just grabbed the flagged before she could go any further. Eva was currently leading the team as their quarterback.

Like Sam, she took to the leadership role very well. Unlike Sam, she knew the game already and had more skills to apply to it. There was no hiding it that Eva was mad good at throwing the ball. However, at times, she might throw the ball too hard. Avalon was not great at catching the harder balls. It was not until Kenny told her to keep it cool on beaming the balls at her did she even try to stop. However, when that still was not working, Derrick tried to give her a piece of his mind. Sadly, he just ended up being thrown 20 yards downfield. However, that seemed to be the end of the ball being thrown so hard at Avalon and all could see that she was the team's best weapon on offense since she was the fastest person here. Truman tried, but she just kept going, and he was not able to keep up all game. Jamie was just a poor option, but could keep Enide at bay. Ezekiel and Keria was a draw for the most part. It slightly favored the Bad girl mixed with Sarcasm, but it was fair even through and through. Tyler just could not catch the ball, which made things easy for Tristan who was sulking for the time being.

The Two teams switched. Sam, even with her arm just holding on, still led her team of six on the field. Ezekiel doubled as a Wide receiver with Alanna. Kia hiked the ball and played center. In flag football, she could act as a passing target as well. Daniel Darko marched as the tight end on one side and DJ went out there on the field.

It was agreed no that Heather would interview members of the team that were on the bench. Not many would say anything to her in secret. No one really trusted her or wanted to give her the time of the day. Really, Truman was one of those people. Truman still was not rude enough o ignore her. She took him behind the bleachers and talk to him about what might be going on.

"So, you were one of the one who voted off Vinson right? Gee, I wonder who could have come up with that kind of scam." Heather, using the good and honest truth and made it seem like she was stirring up trouble.

"What? You mean if it was a trick, you had nothing to do with it?" Truman thought in wonder.

"Think about it choir boy, why would I need to stir up anything in a challenge when I have everything tied up in a knot for me to be here in challenge two? I have nothing to do with it. However, sometimes you need to get along with the get along. Who told you what was obviously a lie. I mean look at the guy, it is sad. No way has he planned on doing that to you guys."

"Hmm, but even if that's true, who would be the person behind it? I have not had a chance to talk to many people on team two other than Sam. She's, strong minded, but not evil." Truman wondered.

"Well, Alanna was the one who told me. She said she found him plotting with Kia." Heather said. "But if Vinson had no part of it, no way she does either. Maybe she set them both up?"

"You know, I think your right." Truman said and then went to the other members on the sidelines. Many were shocked to hear this, but some did not look like they would change their votes.

One the field, time was ending in the first set. The defense of Eva, Derrick, Janie, Nick, Leah and Catherine, whom may be safe from this challenge, but she felt so bad for what happened, she was willing to play out his part of the challenge for her team. Many of the other members of the other teams and her own took notice. Though she did not play great, they held her in high respects. That defense held team two to only 2 points. They got most of the yard because Nick blew on play with a big play for Ezekiel, but he manages to catch him, 90 yards later.

CHHHH!!!

Noah: "Clearly, not something I would have done, but I have to give that girl props for that one."

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "Someone without my mad skills doing that. I really could but I have no way of playing for Team 4. My team would hate me."

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "I wouldn't mind having her on my team. Somehow, I think we need more smart people then just Isolde."

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "Don't expect me to lay out for my team like that when I'm safe."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi: "Wow. I'm too tall for this thing."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "She could really become a true library chick. One of those girls in a bookstore that you do not think is hot but then after hours… BOOM!

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Heart, that's all I can think about it. Still, he's not as cool as me."

CHHHH!!!

Team 4 was feeling very good about what they had done for the first drive. However, while the good vibes were rolling, Janie was talking to her friend Garfield. Safe to safe, many were thinking she was a freak.

"So Garfield, you think my team will win don't you. You know the top mystery prize will be mine right. There's no way I wouldn't share my prize with you."

CHHHH!!!

Enide: "She was talking to the cat on her shirt?"

CHHHH!!!

Janie was sitting right next to Leah who really wished the weird person of the group did not choose her to sit by. She thought she had enough problems with the fact that Nick was sitting next to her now, playing with her hair nonstop. She shoed him off so many times, but he kept coming back. She just gave up after a point and let him do as he pleased. He was not doing anything too bad until he tried to eat it. Then she smacked him in the head. However, like when they were getting to know the new campers, he appeared right in front of her in his freaky fashion calling the undead. The word blood came up and she flipped out and fell out of her seat. Nick pleased with himself ran off barking, staying on his side of the field. Izzy was nowhere to be found.

Truman, on the other side of the field was spreading the word to all be Kia and Alanna. Heather had convinced him not to do such a thing. He did not quite get as to why she did not, but Heather said best not to let people who do not need to know that do not need to know.

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "Alanna or Kia, you both are smart enough to come up with the plan. Yes, I know it was them, now. However, I have also seen Kia look at that boy. I know she likes him as well. However, I wonder does he like her? I have seen him look at her as well. I want to see if it is possible if she will defend her. I think I will play with her mind and think, I want him as well. Also, with getting DJ on my side, I can easily get Truman, Vinson, and maybe even Sam as she seems to have some attraction that Truman guy."

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "Upon hearing the "truth" from Truman, I wasn't sure who to believe. He did say it came from Heather. It is hard to say whether that is true or not. But one thing is for sure, I have decided to speak to Vinson when I felt the time is right."

CHHHH!!!

DJ after taking a breather from the first competition, Heather decided to sit beside him and give him the news update on what is going on.

"It seems Alanna told everyone the so called lie, which Vinson was going to set up us for a loss each week."

"I didn't think it was possible. Maybe she didn't tell me thinking I'd buy it." DJ wondered. "Bad move since I bought into your Trent move."

"Maybe so, but if we want to have our little team agreement work, I'm going to need to get rid of Alanna for you aren't I?" Heather was trying to get DJ to see her way.

"I think that would be best. However, even if we can win, we need to get six votes to save him. I think looking at the team; we can only count on four."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "Could I really vote off someone like Vinson even if we were to win? Yes. I do not know if it is the truth eh. And since I don't, I think it's better if I don't try to find out."

CHHHH!!!

Tristan: "I could care less for that loser. He can go home right now for all I care. Janie will never win."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "The Hood knows of this girl Alanna. However, she seems to want to hide who she really is, so she takes after villains like Heather. I trust the Bible Kid! I will not send him home! After all, I think he is a real superhero as is. He and I should team up."

CHHHH!!!

Daniel: "I'm on the fence with that guy. I could vote either way right now."

CHHHH!!!

On the second drive, that Team 4 was on was not as successful as the first one they had been on, but they managed five points all the same. Kenny becoming a big target this time as Eva found she could throw the ball about as hard as she wanted, If Kenny could get it he would. Most of the yards they got up to the first three points went through that combo. Avalon manages to get the last point, catch a ball for a 20-yard gain. They almost got the fifth point, but Truman managed to pick off the ball or get an interception to end the drive with just less than 2 minutes left. Team 2's offence got on the field, but on the second pass, Nick picked it off and ended the drive before it could really go anywhere and Team 2 was now down 2 to 11.

"This looks bad." Sam said looking at the board. They were down more than a touchdown. The whole team was looking down. However, what shocked her more than anything was that Vinson was watching the other side of the ball and Vinson was watching the other team's players. Sam walked over to the doomed player and wondered why he would do that upon being 1st to be gone anyhow. This certainly got her interest up.

"You… Vinson, what are you doing there? I thought you might be packing or something right now. Why aren't you?"

"I'm reading as to why Truman won't jump for the ball and try to tip it. I think he is hurt and he does not want to say anything. Avalon is fast, but so is he. In addition, she is a small target. Jumping would mean 5 points right now. Vinson keeping his eyes to the field as Team 4 just scored one more point. Only a moment later DJ and Heather walked over to the two talking.

"So it seems though Alanna will get away with this. If we just had the 6 votes we need to save him." DJ sighed.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I had Heather find out as to why you guys would have voted off Vinson, and I learned that it was because Alanna told you all a lie about him. But it seems Vinson right now would only get 4 votes to stay if we were even to win this game." DJ said.

"Sam made a good point though. I might as well go pack. I saw everything I needed to see at this time. Have fun you guys." Vinson did try to smile when he said that, but it just looked all kinds of wrong.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "Heather helping DJ? DJ wanting Heather's help? Very odd. On top of that, you just do not know if they are telling the truth. Well, you do not know if Heather is telling any kind of truth. Right now, I am still not voting for Vinson to stay. If he wanted to stay, he would play, not pack.

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "Who cares if he stays or not? As long as DJ lives up to his end of my deal and joins me, I don't really care."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Since this is the last time I will be in here, I thought I would tell you guys one more thing in my sleep. Apparently, Heather was overweight and pimply as a kid." He laughs a little bit. "She said it after licking me in my sleep."

CHHHH!!!

Leah: "Why won't Nick leave me alone?"

CHHHH!!!

Nick: "MAAAAA!!!! YUBI MO TOOKU!!! (Translation: Messing with people is a blast. I do not care about winning, as long as I can do my mashed potatoes prank.)

CHHHH!!!

Izzy: "I know you might be wondering where Izzy is right. Well I am preparing to kill that boy. Oh trust me, he may not have known what death combat meant, but he is still in it with me. In addition, trust me, only one of us will stand, like my uncle and my aunt Rick and Angie. Wait, even they were in death combat, they ended up married…" She twitched for just a second. "THAT WON'T HAPPEN HERE! HE MUST DIE!"

CHHHH!!!

Things just got worse for Team 2 as Team 4 managed to get all 7 points. One the last play, Truman tripped on his bad leg Vinson mentioned and Avalon was off. No was going to be able to catch her. Alanna did make a diving grab at her, but even after that, she looked very content with herself. Those willing to keep Vinson here were firing sharp glares at her while she gave a content smile over to DJ and Heather, whom she could tell found out she was behind this. However, she thinks they also knows Kia's role in this, which is true as far as Heather is concerned.

Vinson had retuned with his two bags packed seeing the score was up seven more points. They only way Team 2 could win now were if they got 5 points on this drive. Vinson looking at the score had seen enough. He dropped his two bags, held back Kia off the field, and walked on himself. Many were shocked by this, no more than Sam who was walking on to be the quarterback once more. The clock started moving, so now no one could stop Vinson from being on the field.

CHHHH!!!

Jamie: "He wants to be there, fine. Let us win and him go home."

CHHHH!!!

"Why do you even want to play? Asked a very shocked Ezekiel.

"Because even if I'm going home tonight, you guys are losing to a team you have no business losing to. Moreover, I refuse to let that happen. I am your best weapon yes. But Ezekiel, you should be moping the floor with Janie or Kenny covering you. You are too fast for that. Now just follow this, all you need to do is go 15 yards and cross. I bet he won't keep up as long as you run as fast as you possibly can."

Ezekiel nodded and prepared himself to go one more round. Everyone got to the one-yard line, Sam quickly called for the hike, and Vinson, along with everyone else went over to Ezekiel's side of the field while Ezekiel crossed over to the other side of the field going deep. It went as Vinson said. Kenny never had a chance. No one on the field for Team 4 was fast enough to catching Ezekiel. He got all 700 yards on one play. All four teams were shocked at what looked so hard for Team 2 in the beginning, was now looking so simple.

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "If I'm going home, it won't be because of a sport I knew all too well. However, none of that will matter if they get 5 points in these's next two drives. But, they won't."

CHHHH!!!

Dex: "Team Two made them look silly. I sure hope the plan was not to comeback like this all of a sudden in a way only Total Drama could. Hmm, Total Drama Comeback. Why does that sound like a title?"

CHHHH!!!

Vinson did not leave the field for the defense as his eyes the whole time glared at Avalon. Truman injured was not coming back to the game at all. Team 4 in their huddle was planning on how to get around this.

"If he going to guard Avalon, we can't throw the ball his way. So what do we do now?" Enide asked desperately.

"He can't guard the whole field. So Kenny and Catherine become our new targets." Eva said confidently.

"Excuse me, I thought you said Catherine." Catherine herself spoke. "I don't think Catherine is ready for this kind of thing."

"That's why it's perfect. You can catch the ball unlike Enide can here. So be ready."

Catherine gulped and got ready in the lineup.

"Remember what I told you team!" Vinson called out as he was about ready to cover the one person on this island faster than himself.

The ball was hiked and Kenny shocked to not only sees Daniel covering him, but DJ was now off Enide and running over to him to watch him double time. Eva saw that was a non-option with those two. So she threw it to Catherine not thinking who was watching her, Ezekiel. Ezekiel intercepted the ball and with that, the 4th drive for Team 4 was over (Anyone take notice to the drive that matches the team name, that team got no points?)

Team 2 now was cheering now that the game was still 9 to 17. Vinson now just coaching has made all the difference to this game right now.

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "The idea was that Eva with her hothead wouldn't take that long to think. And just in case she did throw to Enide, she was not that fast to where we would be in any kind of trouble. And we know she can't catch."

CHHHH!!!

Eva: "Damn it! Can these people get one stinking ball?!!!

CHHHH!!!

Team 2 made there way back onto the field with Vinson being the one player not to leave once more. He was already having a game. He saw that Garry was taking to the field and the look he and Nick were giving each other. This was his next idea.

"Simple and to the point, you just give Garry the ball." Vinson stated.

"What! You cannot be serious. That's our great gameplan this time?" Kia responded no too impressed.

"Just, trust me. I see this will go down to two players this time around. Those two will just be Garry and Nick. I have a feeling they have been waiting for this one."

"Ok… Let us just do it. Worse comes to worse, he's just going home." Sam said getting ready.

The ball was hiked and the ball was simply hiked over to Sam who then just as quickly as the ball was given to her the ball was given to Garry. Eva like a mad truck was going to bum rush Garry. Even though his head was down and his eyes hidden by the black, Garry could see the footsteps she made. When she reached for the flag, it was like time stood still for Garry stood still as he easily dodged Eva. The speed difference was stunning. Everyone but Vinson's jaw dropped. All four teams saw the other four players go for Garry's flags only to see him dodge there arms like Neil dodged bullets. Yes, this was indeed a Matrix moment.

Nick now faced Garry as the rest of Team 4 knew it was going to be a one on one moment, and maybe on this 4th drive that is what it was meant to be. The crazy guy vs. the crazy dude.

"So, we finally meet Nick-san." Garry said in a more manly voice.

"WE MUST KUN-FU FIGHT!" Nick said getting in some silly stance. And they were off.

Nick's hands were light lighting as they went for Garry's flags Garry had to twist and turn in ways the body was never meant to just to dodge his fellow crazy opponent. Often you could see them fighting it out in mid air. Nick took a kick to the face then Garry got punched in the guy. It got to the point where Nick no longer was after his flags, but was after victory.

Nick was knocked in the head by Garry. Then Garry felt his back crack by a forceful knee blow. Garry's teeth then bit into Nick's leg only then to have Nick bop Garry right on the top of his head.

It was no struggles of mortal combat kicks, punches and blood flying everywhere. In the end, the victor was… Nick. Garry was on the ground in defeat. All on Team 4 cheered, and all but one looked worried as time had long ended.

"Why don't all of you look at what yard line Garry and Nick are on now?" Chris mentioned to everyone who was just thinking of the fight.

It turned out Gary through the defeat, managed to get all 700 yards in one play. Garry lost the battle but was far from losing the war. Right away Team 2 cheered, and Team 4 looked in complete shock as they were handed a defeat they were not quite ready for yet. It would be one more drive left for each team, but if Team 4 scored 4 points the game would be over right then. As all saw it, Vinson was going home anyway. For Vinson if he was going home, he would go home because he won.

One the other team's sideline, Eva was trying to fire up her team for one more go. None more than Catherine wanted to prove this team had its own fire under their feet. This challenge would take more than one bad play. Determination, something she was not use to.

One the first snap Kenny was once again locking horns with DJ and Daniel both. Catherine managed to find a little space between her and Ezekiel and the ball was fired off and caught for a 35-yard gain. They wanted to work quickly so Eva got them to the line. She tried to get the ball to Avalon to test out Vinson and his top speed. Avalon would have gotten away, but Vinson jumped to tip the ball, just keeping it out of her reach. The next play was a quick toss to Kenny who dodged Daniel and gunned it for the first point getting 12 yards into the next 100-yard segment, finally the flag grabbed by Vinson. Eva's next throw was caught by Keria, but she was only to have a flag yanked by Jamie. Eva made another quick toss to Avalon, only to have it nearly picked off by Vinson. His fist hit the ground knowing he could have nearly ended this. Most of his teammates looked to this with eyebrows raised. Did that look like a teammate that was trying to get his team down the river? The same reaction by Alanna was not being shown nearly as much when she could not stop someone from make a play.

Upon the next huddle Eva could see they only had 3 minutes left on the clock. Every play they would avoid their worst catcher in Enide.

"We need to rely on you to get one catch here girl, your too wide open right now. We need to get the ball to you."

Enide just nodded. As she was lining up getting ready for the ball to be hiked, she was not confident in herself to get that ball. Not many things that made her feel as if she could not do something. As athletic a girl Enide was, this game just was not a strength she had. DJ lined up like he normal was, but when the ball was hiked like always he went to chase down Kenny. Leaving Enide all to herself. She just moved as far as she could down field. No one paying her any mind, the ball was launched. She looked to the sky and prayed the ball would land in her hands. The ball drew closer and closer until… she made the catch. All were shocked to see that Enide caught the ball 40 yards down field and all the players on defense were rushing over to her. Enide kept running for a good 50 more yards until a full speed Vinson was on her tail. It took him another 20 yards to get her flag. So Enide on her own gained 110 yard, easily giving her team the second point and rather quickly.

All 12 players on the field were exhausted. DJ, no longer able to double Kenny with Daniel, now had to do it on his own. Kenny was too much of a match for the metal head as he caught the next four balls for another 60 yards. Now they had traveled to get their third point of this 5th drive. Team 2 could only let them get one more point, which was then given up on a catch to Keria getting 18 yards. Team 4 called a timeout with 53 seconds left, they were 86 yards from making this a sudden death, and 186 yard from victory, if they could get it.

Eva was confident in her team now more than ever. Team 4 had weapons everywhere getting the job done. If Vinson was going to guard Avalon, they had four more people to throw the ball to.

Vinson on the other hand, had six defenders to five receivers. Vinson changed the gameplan to have Jamie and Tristan to double team Avalon. The idea was they may not be the fastest guys, but Tristan's body could cause problems for Avalon if he did not let her get past. Something he was hoping he would do. Vinson himself, would take on Kenny who was their best all around receiver. Ezekiel would then need to guard Keira, and that left Daniel and DJ to Catherine and Enide.

After the timeout had ended they went right to work. Even though the double team was on Avalon, the ball went right for her as it was caught. Jamie then tried to run her down, but there was no way. Vinson lucky him, was able to stop her after an 81 of the 86 yards were gained. But still the clock was ticking.

Ten seconds left and the ball was hiked once more. This would be the last play for team five. All they would need is one more play. Kenny was their best chance even if it was Vinson watching over him. The ball was launched his way. Everyone was one their feet as the ball was coming down. Kenny stretched his arms out as far as he could, but Vinson went diving for the ball and knocking it out of bounds. Time was up, and the score was right now 22-16 in favor of team 4.

CHHHH!!!

Caitlyn: "Well it comes down to this, how much closer can you get where Team 2 needs a perfect score?

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "I'd rather it is Heather going, but still, this is interesting. Glad it's not me playing."

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "its fun watching other people tire them out so."

CHHHH!!!Katie: "Sadie… Sadie… Sadie…"

CHHHH!!!

The eyes of Team 2 were staring down the eyes of Team 4. None more than the Surprising Christina who was now guarding Vinson on defense.

"It's payback time!" Christina yelled at Vinson.

"For what exactly now? And can we keep it to a talking voice?" Vinson said none too pleased with her tone.

"When you first got here, you dodged me, you made me take a dive into the water. I will not forgive you for that. And that is why I will send you home, just wait."

"Oh that." Vinson said giving this conversation no more attention.

The ball was hiked and Vinson went and stopped real quick as Christina stopped right with him. But Vinson, did not stop there. He faked her out and started to run again. Vinson use to make those kinds of plays made a quicker move than Christina could react to. Sam fired of the ball to Vinson and he was off. Christina may have been beaten, but she was far from giving up. There was no power more powerful than a woman wanting revenge. As fast as Vinson would be, Christina finally caught him 150 yards later. The rest of the members of both teams were shocked that Vinson did not get all 700. Vinson knew that even he was getting a little tired from doing everything now. And this girl, sweating as she was, she still had a score to settle with him. Her blonde she stood him waiting as she gave him a "This isn't over" look to him. Of course this was not over. The game still going on. At least, that is what Vinson was thinking.

On the next Hike Sam was thinking big. Most of the team was looking at this halfhearted. Only Vinson looked like he was going full speed. She launched the ball his way and he caught it for another 45 yard. Christina on his tail the whole way. The next play went to Daniel for another big 30 yards. With just over 3 minutes left to go the team had two of 7 points. The next ball was caught by Garry and a flag was pulled by Nick right away for an 11-yard gain. Kia caught the next ball, dodged Leah, and kept running for it until Nick could catch her. It took 78 yards. Like Tristan was in game one, she seemed to have a fire lit under her, for reasons not too many people could understand. Kia caught the next two balls to total 60 more yards as she got the three and 4 point as another minute went by. Each time all the players ran up to the line. Vinson caught the next one beat Christina and was off to the races. Christina still like a mad bull found him after another 50 yards. Even now Vinson was tiring out. This game required your stamina to be used up. With a 20-yard catch to Garry they had 5 points. But the game was now in its last minute and dropping. Daniel made the next catch having Janie fall flat on her feet and picked up 80 yards, but time was short. 110 yards needed, but only 20 seconds left on the clock. Vinson called the timeout. As he gathered the team together for one last play.

"You sure that's going to work? She's been catching you all day." Questioned DJ

"Correction, she's been catching me, winded. I feel fine now since I had a break. I do not know if this is my end or not, but if so I go out trying." Vinson said getting ready to line up.

Some of them campers were lighting up to Vinson as it seemed her was not so cold after all. Sam most of all was impressed by him. If her team was going to send her up the river, she was certain she could not ever find the strength to play anyway.

They lined up for one last play. The crowds were silent and everyone was on their seat. Everyone had a strong feeling they knew where the ball was going. That did not matter. What did, was the result of the play itself. The clock was ticking down once more and there was no way to know what the end was going to be. The ball was hiked and they play to end all plays, had begun.

Vinson running as if his life depended upon it had beaten Christina off the line. The ball was then thrown right away by Sam making her last throw. Vinson like many of the times caught the ball and went off running for it. Christina and Nick were the only two people in range that had a chance. Nick was playing deep playing for the 700-yard line. Time was now expired. Once again it would be win or lose and the ball was once more in Vinson's hands.

Vinson running had the speed to keep distance from Christina, but that was not going to stop her from chasing him down. It seemed as he was coming close, it would come down to Vinson and the blond insano Nick. 50-yard away, 40, 30 20, then something out of the blue came onto the field and completely knocked Nick off the field. Swinging on a rope in a black dress that was really, and I mean really short, it was Izzy. She came in yelling at Nick. "Yuki Rito, It's time to die!"

Everyone's eyes dropped at the strange play. Vinson noticed he was only a yard away took one more step forward to get the last point for the final of the seven points. And with that. Team 2 won the second part of the football challenge.

Team 4 looked on a defeat while Team 2 was to celebrate. But this was no time for celebration as it was still unclear who would be sent home at time point.

"Well, it's still up to my team to see if they want to even keep me." Said a back to normal Vinson.

Everyone hustled in their own way over to Chris for the final result of this whole ordeal getting ready to see if this first challenge would finally be over. As to who would be gone and who would stay, was now in the hands of the teammates who voted Vinson off.

"Ok, Team two after your comeback win you must figure out now if you want Vinson to stay. If so Janie must go, but if you chose to send him home, you will be the first team with 11 campers. So let's start with Alanna."

"He can go for all I care." Alanna said.

"Ok… Jamie?"

" … Go."

" Ezekiel?"

"Go eh."

"Wow, four to zero. Heather?"

"I say stay, for now."

"Truman?"

"Stay guy!"

"Tristan?"

"Leave now!"

"Garry? Now I must give you mind one more vote and Vinson is gone."

"He must stay, so says me and my anti-medication unit group of Canada!"

"Ok… DJ?"

"I'm going to say he stays."

"Daniel?"

"I was on the fence about it, but I'm going to say stay."

"Sam?"

"… Stay." Most people were surprised by her vote.

"Ok then. Then Kia, it all comes down to you.

"When it comes to many of the campers here. Many knew Kia was stuck up, but many were expecting Kia to say Vinson go home. It was now riding on this expected vote.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Stay…" There were many gasps and many shocked sounds throughout the whole camp.

"Well Garfield, we have to pack our things and head for playa-de-losers. At least there we can have all the good food we want."

"Excuse me! I didn't get that. You want to come over hear and tell me what you just said?" Janie shook her head and ran for her team's cabin. Chris then walked over to the normally quiet kid's shoulder and patted him there.

"Well Vinson, you and your team will hold together for one more night and that will give you sometime to maybe show your team more why you belong here so next time, it won't be such a huge difference as to why you get voted off. Until then, you guys can rest up for the time being. Until the next challenge campers!" With that, Chris walked off to his trailer to leave the remaining 47 behind. What in the world could be done now?

Many of the campers, mostly those who had a big part in the challenge went to bed and rested off their wounds in their respected tents and cabins. Some however were thinking relationships and their bets respectively. More so Cody now more than anyone else. He was trying to catch Ray before she trotted off to sleep.

"Hey umm Ray? Remember what you said about getting you own home and whatnot?" Cody asked a bit shyly.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" Ray asked somewhat interested.

"I just made a bet on the challenge with that overweight Evans kid on Team 2. Since we won the challenge today, I thought I'd let you know, I supplied you with an apartment to live at and not only that, a job. So incase you might lose this challenge, you still had that coming to you."

Cody expecting a hug and maybe tears of joy, instead got slammed into a wall and it felt like the teeth got knocked out of his mouth.

"I know what you are thinking might have been a nice thing for me, but I don't take charity, and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. Just butt out of my life!" She ran off hiding the tears in her eyes.

CHHHH!!!

Ray: "No one knows what kind of pain I had to deal with in that household. They don't know what my parents tried to do to me, to make me become, and worse what happened at night. I'd rather be homeless now and fight my way into society, than to be given some kind of gift."

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "I thought I did the right thing, I really did. I guess some people have their own way of leading their lives."

CHHHH!!!

Dexter meanwhile had a good feeling he would find a certain person over by the same lake where they had talked to each other this morning. Most of the winning team already has eaten, Dexter went off maybe to seek that camper. No surprise there, Vinson was sitting there.

"So, glad to see we could make it through one night." Dex tried to smile about it.

"By the slimmest of margins, but we made it." Vinson said with a grin. "If my team wants me gone after Heather, you and I will just have to work that much harder to make sure our teams always finish 1st and 2nd place. That way we get more prizes and we never leave."

No more was said for the rest of the night. The two just watched the moonlight over the lake as the time just flowed away. Time almost stood still it seemed.

Mark was trying to get some flowers all set up for a certain Nikki, a Nikki with a brain. He was pondering the right words to say to win her over. Just what might catch her interest. But then he was completely disrupted by Terran who tapped his shoulders on his back.

"Getting some flowers for a certain someone?" He purred.

"Well, I have them already, I was just looking for the right words to say when I get the chance." Mark was going to say more but he was brought into the hands of Terran shockingly as he held him in a blush. Mark shook wildly until he broke himself free and he was found on the ground trying to make footsteps backwards away from the bi surfer.

"Dude, I was talking about Summer, not you man!" Mark protested.

"Maybe so, but you might of well have. I doubt that girl will be into you anytime soon, or anyone for that matter. She just doesn't look like you type. You should remember that." With a small laugh Terran walked off into the night leaving Mark very confused. He didn't get what that guy was about or if he was trying to teach him anything.

Keria was somewhat happy to be around still but was none too pleased to be part of the team to lose the first challenge. She wished she could have escaped that on the first day. Then there was Shane. She didn't get what she felt for that boy, but ever since he and her older brother stopped being friends, she seemed to make it a mission to not have him leave her life. He was the only boy ever really cool with her spiders and herself. She didn't have to be fake with him in the least. Then, when they had that fight a few years back, it was like to her she was never going to see him again.

Only just turning 15 and not really being on that many dates since finding a guy that matches her is a bit hard, she wasn't use to being the kind of girl that guys might want. Shane just happened to be walking by minding his own business. Keira decided to test out what might be her feelings and see what might happen. She was thinking as to what to say. The pressure was getting to be too much. She was just about to put him in another noogie and perhaps place another Spider down his shirt, but she was caught by him. Rather than his normal response of shock a fear, he just frowned a bit and looked at her.

"Do we really need to go through this again… fine." Shane said in defeat turning his back. "Do what you came here to do you big bully."

"WHY IS IT I HAVE TO BE A BULLY TO YOU HUH?" Most of the camp around walked out of the tent plus the party going on in cabin 3 hosted by Geoff just to hear what was going on. "This isn't the party folks." They just left it as what it was and Keira and Shane were with each other once more.

"Ok, what exactly was that about?"

"It's just, when it came to people I met, not too many were quite like me. And when you came around, I at least had someone who was into the things I was into. Then you and my brother broke up as friends, I feared I never see you again.

"Wait, so your Spider Girl?" Keira just nodded. "No way! I didn't realize that it was you. It had been three years since then. Well you certainly, grew up." Shane said with a wink. Keira just elbowed him in the gut.

"Yes thanks for making the moment more magical. I really think you took it to another level girls love. I may dress like this, but I still have some fairytale idea of how this is suppose to go you know?"

"Nothing is like a fairytale, or my ex-friend's sister wouldn't keep me in her life by being my bully would she?"

Keira just gave a mocking smile to him. She didn't know what she was really feeling, but she knew she had yet to complete that feeling, but she knew there was no rush. She had Shane as the friend as she was use to having on this night. Maybe losing, isn't so bad after all… that's all Keira could think about for the rest of the night.

Two dark figures were running through Chef kitchen and ran through his fridge to find that there was real food inside there. The male Shadow was forced to carry it out of the kitchen but then brought the food to the party In success. Everyone could eat for the night! The party just had two people to thank, Sam and Truman.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "I knew he had it in him."

CHHHH!!!

Truman: "Forgive me lord, for I have sinned. But since we are all sinners, Chef Hatchet is the biggest one serving us that food. I call myself somewhat of a savior, for tonight."

CHHHH!!!

At a far end of the island was a down Christina not able to put the end to Vinson like she had wished. A figured with the same idea had come along to see her like this he whispered into her ear and a smile appeared on her face once more. Christina liked what she had to work with at this time. She had just gained herself a new ally.

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "You knew I can't give up on any girl really. But now, I know that I can."

CHHHH!!!

A tied up Nick was thrown into a cave by the Izzy In the short black dress. Her eyes looked to the boy with a lust for blood. The cave was popularly known as the home for the Total Drama Island bear though he was no where in sight. It was just those two and a fire into the night. Izzy untied the ropes and kept him in place as he saw there was no way out of the cave. He felt like he might of pushed it way too far. Nick thought he was going to die for his pranks. But if he was going out, he was glad it was going to be in a way he enjoyed.

"What, are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Oh hohoho, this will be a night you never forget." In Izzy's hands were a car battery and a whip. Indeed, this was a night Nick would indeed NEVER FORGET.

CHHHH!!!

End of challenge one.

**A/N I hope I fooled you into thinking Vinson was going home, the reason is because Janie was just my throw in character. No way I was going to have her last after one challenge. Sorry if I fooled you into thinking that, though then it wouldn't be as dramatic right. I don't think the Drama level was low in this challenge. The next chapter is strictly to boost friendships and relationships. So many people… but so few I think are paying me any mine… I might just get to it. I should update quicker, but with life… it's hard. Anyway, boosting character time is next original cast, I can't leave them out. Oh yeah, each of the original 12 will have a very interesting dream… but how will the dream affect the story… well, some won't, but some will be bit. Until then.**

**- The Kid**

**P.S: This would be the time you send me challenges through P.M lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, about the dreams, I had to postpone that since I am doing another challenge first. I was fighting between three challenges and I thought I would do that one. But I saw how much I hadn't done and I decided to do that later. With that, on to the Story. Besides, I have to rework that part of the story. So enjoy the minor hints of Friendships and such that I left in the story. Not to mention a few random moments.**

The new day had dawned after all the emotional ride Vinson have been put through on day one, but for now, we move to the rest of the campers that have a night to rest and heal their wounds after a brutal football game. The new dawn was coming to day one of two the campers from the four teams had to get to know each other, form friendships, and enemies. How will these first set of bonds be formed, and why?

Day 1

Jamie & Caitlyn

After a terrible breakfast, many of the campers went along doing their own thing. Jamie looking into one of his other books he enjoys so much. This time acting purposes were why he was working alone so hard. There is always more talent coming from the New Year even if those more experienced are leaving from the last. Jamie felt he always needed to be on his toes. Nevertheless, there was always something about his stage presence that was always lacking. By nature, unless he was rock-climbing, one of his few outdoor joys, Jamie would not really be livelier than the quiet person he is now. It would be now that the teen would be getting a wake up call from one of the liveliest campers around, Caitlyn.

Now Caitlyn, like Jamie was not lively for much, but anything like the arts and colorful things really perked her interest. While acting was not one of them, this tough girl would rather not interfere, but watching Jamie perform as he was, was just horrid. While the acting-speak part was fantastic, one of the best she had ever seen, his body language just was not following or agreeing with him.

When she finally got near him, she took the script out of his hands and read it herself. Jamie Protested to deaf ears as Caitlyn was not having it. She would be one of the most forward girls Jamie ever met. At least she did not seem as bad when she finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Come on now guy! You need to be happier when you are speaking the lead role. Your body just is not responding as if it should. What's up man?"

Jamie looked down in the response, as she knew she was right. However, there was a great deal getting to the gay teen. He could never quite put his finger to it, but ever since he got here, he has not felt like himself. He thought since acting was one of his best gifts; it would center him and bring the balance to his life. Sadly, it seems not meant to be

"This is true, but ever since I got here, I haven't been feeling like myself. Knowing I can't really get a boyfriend out of this has to be one of my reasons." Jamie said somewhat depressed.

Caitlyn understood what he meant. However, for him, other than Terran, who does not seem like his type. There really was no guy for him. When it comes to Caitlyn, there was no guy for her, other than Nate. She took the time to get to know most of the guys on her team. If she wanted another guy crazy about the indoors, Shane be her man, but that is not what she is looking for. Emo has never suited her. Mo was out. Gawain is an ass, a great player for the game, but an ass. Neither Cody nor Harold was her type, but she was ok with them. She took very well to the fact that Harold loves to be different. So right now, Harold and Nate were her friends on team one. However, no one other than Nate did she like, like that.

When it comes to Nate, Caitlyn has never been able to express her feelings to him the way she wants to. To this day, she still is not certain as to how to do it. She fears, she may never be able to. He was her first friend, and he is the one friend she feels she will have until the end of time.

"I know what you mean. If it wasn't for certain guy being here, I don't think I'd be finding my boyfriend here to."

"We all know its Nate. It is obvious to everyone except for maybe Vinson; he seems a bit, socially out of touch with the world. Oh and you can't forget Season one's home school boy." Jamie interjected. This made Caitlyn giggle a bit.

"Well, at least I have someone. But hey, I'm willing to work you to get over your depression, if maybe someone like you could help me get Nate to finally see that I like him the way I do."

"Sure, why not? If my acting is suffering like this, I will need all the help I can get." Jamie said with a smile. He was not use to picking up friends at this rate, but he does not mind having Isolde and Caitlyn already.

Dre, Nikki, Mickey/Natasha, Asher, Dexter, Geoff, DJ & Daniel

The trio of tent mates, Dexter, Nikki and Dre were all hanging out as they had made maybe one of the most unlikely friendly bonds on this island to date. Though Nikki was having other ideas, she will let it play as it is right now.

Dre and Nikki were listening to Dex explaining about what life was like more back home, outside of the bullies lockers and lack of friends. What the geek tried to get to was the fact that he was really glad they were here and friends of his. He held out five necklaces that he made since coming onto the island. It would let Dex and his friends he meets he talk to each other even when they were off the island. The really cool thing about these were the fact that they were so low powered, an AAA battery could last ten years one this thing. Dex was just a mad genius with this thing.

Dre took it and smile just a bit to the fact that he was thought of as a friend, but then he smiled bigger to think that he could get one of his smart gang buddies maybe to be able to make these cheaper and make of for other members. Then he thought could he really do that to Dex, he was not sure. His smile somewhat faded.

Nikki on the other hand just beamed at Dex. The way he was so comfortable with him not being her type, and they way she could understand more just when she was around him, it made her think, maybe she was becoming a better person.

Not too far off a certain muti-personality chick was watch from afar, licking her lips at the sight of a certain team 3 candidate Dre. This was the fact that Natasha was still taking over the body.

Just happening to come by, was Asher who was seeing Mickey, as he knew her, watching over Dre, which made him frown a bit. He thought he might have a chance with her since she did seem to be his type, freaky. That was something Mickey, and Natasha noticed.

Both two sets of personalities, do not want get a boyfriend, just for being the freaky hot chick. It may be true, but there is so much more to the two minded with one head girl. They both want someone who will be kind to them, and can make them smile rather easy. Seeing Dre, get away from his lifestyle for others like Dexter, and take them and be friends. Not to mention he also got along with the bookworm in Catherine. She felt, maybe it could work for her to. That is something like a semi stuck up in Asher could not be for them. The way Natasha went about trying to bring Dre on her side was rather the wrong one.

She took a lasso and twirled it about until she was ready to launch it at Dre. She got it around the ghetto teen and tugged him away from his friends.

Dex and Nikki in shock, tried to chase Dre down, but whoever was tugging him was excessively fast for the two of them. They kept running anyway to see that he is tugged into the forest. Dex thought it might be Izzy. Seeing how angry she was with Dre it was easy to see Izzy could get angry with Dre over something, if he did anything that is.

Three others of the Season 4 cast found their way into see this. Geoff, Daniel and DJ saw this was coming. The charged into the forest and had the two other them warn anyone they could find to try to follow.

DJ, being an animal lover, and Geoff and Daniel being enough of an outdoors type of people, they were able to follow the trail more or less, Dre left to the bear cave.

In that cave, Dre was passed out, still tied up and placed at the end of the cave. The smell of smoke from a fire was burning. It woke him up to thinking he was in danger, but it was a control fire. Whoever took him must not want to hurt him that much. Mickey's figure started to appear. He was not certain as to why she was here.

"Yo, what the hell is going on here?" Dre only 15 only knew the thugs life and had few experiences with women. It was not something he bragged about, but it was a fact.

"You boy, me and Mickey agree that you are what we might be the ideal guy for me, so I kidnapped you."

"Not exactly the way to get my attention don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it's the way I like to do things." Natasha winked at Dre who was confused.

"Do we look like a pair that would be together to you honestly?" Dre asked her not at all certain that it was her intention.

"Mickey may be, Mickey, but she is also a girl who knows I have her best interest at heart. I see more in you than you lead on." She gave Dre another wink as she did on the football field. "She reads romance books about the misunderstood girl getting with the bad boy with a very questionable past. In addition, she likes monkeys and fire. That is something to work with. Do not let me down boy. Mickey should get everything she wants, that's something I leave in your hands."

"But why me? I may look cool and all, but I never dealt with girls." Dre honestly said. "That doesn't leave the cave."

"Because, I can't do it myself, Curse me bound to this girl and her body."

"Wait… you don't like me, you are in love with her. Whoa, do you only like girls?"

It was then Mickey gave Dre a very sly smile and moved in close for a long passionate kiss planted on the lips of Dre. Dre did not expect it, but he liked it very much. He closed his eyes and let the make out session continue for the minute that it did. When Natasha finally broke free that same smile was placed on her face as she backed away.

"I like what I like. Boys or girls. " She finally freed Dre and let him go. "Mickey is waking up! I am losing control. Leave now!"

"Will you be ok?" Dre asked her before he was about to walk off. "Not that I could possibly care or anything yo.

"JUST GO!" She said in her scary demon voice. Dre ran away freaked out at what he heard."

Natasha, no long struggling to keep her control of Mickey collapsed on the floor. DJ and the others found her knocked out on the floor. She slowly was about to get up, but Geoff put her on her back, telling her not to worry about anything. However, Daniel and DJ both could not help but wonder where Dre was… the trail ended here.

When they got back to camp Dre was already there talking to Nikki about what happen. He claims he had to beat up a bear to get free. With what has happened on this island… they bought it. Dre looked back at the weaken Nikki who had a smile on her face looking at her. She was not much for groups of people, but for some reason. Seeing Dre make a lonely guy like Dex at home, made her smile quite a bit.

Kia, Gawain, Christina, Alanna,

Alanna now knew Kia was not to be trusted. The group she tried to put together was crumbling at the seams. She did not think Kia would want to keep someone like Vinson who refused to team up with them. Christina could not found all of a sudden. The alliance could not even get started. She had to break free of Kia, but she would need to do it in a way to where Kia would never expect it and never vote her off. Right now, she was feeling that she could really use a team set of people to team up with. Maybe one who would stick to the plan?

Alanna deciding it was too hot to just sit around and think, so she went for a walk. Many of the other campers were doing there own thing. You had Tristan, a boy who had a crush on her, constantly picking on Avalon, his youngest sister. She did feel a little bad for her because that could have been her if she had an older brother. However, she did not and she was thankful people like that was her own brother. Ray, the homeless girl was sitting on top of a small hill, not acting like her at all. It was as if she was thinking? She laughed to herself thinking a homeless girl had thoughts. She felt a little bad she had to be homeless and she did wonder why that was true. Then Ray looked at her, frowned, and gave her a deep glare. Suddenly Alanna could not give a damn about the homeless freak. Leah was taking a nap on the rook of Team 2's cabin. It was the only cabin with a flat roof. Nothing that entertained Alanna until, he saw Gawain and Christina.

They were plotting to get Team 2 to lose the next challenge and to get rid of Vinson. Surely, they were intending to get rid of Heather right. She could get behind that. She approached the two, all for getting rid of Heather whom she thought was trying to ruin her plans. All last night she looked to Alanna with a very smug smile. That smile made her feel after Vinson, it was her turn.

"Hey partner," Alanna started when she saw the two together plotting. "For whatever reason you guys want to get rid of Heather, I want in on it."

"You must have not been listening as long as I originally thought. We do want to get rid of her, but our first target was the target your team failed to nail last night Vinson." Gawain said trying to get her to see more.

Wait, why him? What problems do you two have with him?"

"One the 1st day when I went to hold onto him, he made me take a dip in the lake. I mean rejection does not suit me in the least."

"And he pulled her away from the guy she was giving attention to. This just happened to be me. That is something I will not stand for."

Alanna, thinking these were some of the dumbest reasons to want to get rid of the guy, but she still wanted him gone as soon as possible. After all, he should have been gone yesterday. Why did Kia vote to keep him? For that matter, Heather and Sam were all shocking votes. What was up with that?

"Well, the reasons I question, however, I want him gone. So being on that team, I will do what it takes to get him gone. Trust me."

"Great!" Gawain said with a wide grin. "While you at it you think you can get that hottie Kia on out team as well?"

"I, don't think that's the best idea. Three is already a crowd, and I want to know why she voted the way she did."

"Wait, you mean she voted to keep Vinson around?" Christina asked her.

"You guys were there weren't you?" Both shook their heads.

"After the loss I went off very disappointed in having him beat me so, I didn't care about the vote. My thought was he was going to stay anyway."

"As for me, I didn't care for the game. I was already safe." Gawain said into himself fully.

"Well, Kia and I had spread a lie that he was going to lose all the challenges for us, which was why he was the one with no marshmallow at the ceremony. However, it seemed someone found out the truth and the plan backfired after we won. Daniel, Heather, Sam and Kia should have all said he should of left. It should have been all too easy. However, someone was pulling the strings. I think we may want to find that rat first."

"That has to be Heather. Who else would ruin a plan by two girls who doesn't want her to work with them?" Gawain said with them thinking she could have very well been part of it.

"If she was the leader, she wouldn't have agreed to vote Vinson off the show. However, with who did vote Vinson off were DJ, Truman, Sam, Kia, Daniel, and Heather. If Heather can't be the ring leader of that little rescue, who was it?" Alanna asked the small group.

"I don't think Daniel, Truman or DJ has the balls to pull that off. Do you think Kia pulled a fast one on you and is back stabbing you?" Gawain asked.

"It seems like something she would do, but this early to turn the tide?"

"What about Sam?" Asked Christina.

"She's smart, but she doesn't like Vinson. I'm sure of that." Christina quickly responded.

"Why not, for now, focus on getting rid of Vinson, and then we worry about the rest later." Gawain said and sure, enough all three of them smiled and decided to go their separate ways.

All the while, they were speaking and Kia was peeking. Seen the plot that had been worked on. It was true Kia had done nothing to save Vinson except her own vote, but who could be looking out for him? It was then she was suddenly tapped on the back of her shoulder and behind her, a kind a warm smile of Summer had made Kia feel very nervous. She was a great planner, but it was as she got the feeling Summer (Nikki 2) was in another league of her own.

"Meet me in the cafeteria after dinner. I will round up everyone I want to discuss in this plan of mine."

Kia simply nodded and walked off as if nothing had happened. If Summer had a plan, and she wanted Kia herself working with her… this just might be the thing she needed to stay in the game. However, did Summer see the conversation that Alanna and those other two were in? She seems to slip around whenever and where ever she wants. No one ever knows she is making a move.

All over, the camp random things were going on. Now, Chris was interrupting them over the speaker that grabbed the whole attention of the whole camp. At least you know it was not going to be a challenge.

"Campers, I would like to take the time to congratulate you for making it past the first challenge. Now we upstairs who are paying you to be at this horrible camp, (Many were glad he admitted the truth.) now we would like to interview some of you campers. Some have not been given the time they need, and others just interest us. When I call you names, know that you will be interviewed right away in the confessional. From Team 1 I would like Gawain and Nate. From Team Two, Kia and Truman. Team 3, Terran and Derrick. Team Four, we would like to see Keria and Tyler. That is all. Pending what we see from the camp, we may ask you again. Those eight I called, head over to the confessional and answer the questions the camerawoman will have for you. It is in you contract, so you have no choice. Mclean out!"

(Interview asked the question and each of the eight respond. . . If the question dragged to one person, like the first is they will be the only one to answer.

Interviewer: "So you must enjoy being the first person picked for the show huh?"

Gawain: "Of course. When your first you think the team would bow at my feet. I mean I have the looks talent, and personality to take this team as far as it needs to. There isn't one person on this island I don't think I can't beat."

Interviewer: "Is there anyone on the island you think you might like right now.

Truman: "I don't know about like… but it seems that one girl on my team Sam is trying to get me to do stuff. This morning she wants to try some clothes she brought just for guys. And they weren't in good taste. She also seemed to want me to pick a fight with that Dex kid. I don't get why? He is so nice."

Derrick: "I'm good with Everyone on Team Three right now. However, no one really stands out. Summer however has been great to me. She wants me to meet her in the cabin tonight."

Keria: "Right now, I'm just working with being Shane again. Everything else is second for the moment.

Interviewer: "So why is it only Shane?"

Keria: She started to blush, and then she got an angry look on her face. "It just is… GOT IT!

Interviewer: Is there anything on the island you think you might need to get rid of?

Gawain: "Vinson needs to go. All the hot girls seem to be on his case. I have Christina now, but I want more than that! There's a ton of competition in this game, but he goes first!"

Tyler: "For that Chicken picture, you're going down Asher! In addition, Eva had been scary ever since the loss last night. I tried to calm her down, and she threw me 30 feet."

Nate: I am worried as to whom Dre might kill if he is here. He went around after the party last night trying to start fights. No one got hurt thank God."

Terran: "I know a little about Summer. We use to date and I know she is not really into boys, or girls. I sure hope Mark, Derrick and the other guys get that. I will save them no matter what. But I never said I couldn't have a little fun while I do it."

Kia: "No question, Vinson needs to go. He needs to leave the island and catch the bricks. He will ruin everything for me if he is here any longer."

Interviewer: "But when it came to getting rid of Vinson, you couldn't do it. Why would you say that now?"

Kia: "What? I can… I mean I will. You just watch. Whatever happened back there won't happen once again."

Interviewer: Yes. Well, what do you think after the first challenges will be like from here on in?"

Gawain: "It will be great for my season at quarterback next season."

Nate: "Painful. Try keeping DJ away from the quarterback all day when you are as big as me."

Truman: "Pain and tears. But I have a feeling our bodies will get a break next challenge. He doesn't want us dead, just tortured."

Keria: "Tough." But she grins very eager. "But I'm tougher."

Kia: "There is no way I will let these challenges get me down, no matter how physical, I will overcome to win a lot of cash."

Derrick: "If they are all sports related, I will kick butt in them. I rock at sports, I just had a little bad luck of late. "

Tyler: "If they are all about sports, so am I. I will totally kill in the series.

Terran: "I seriously doubt they are all sports. I am just looking to see how I fair in a real Chris it up challenge.

Interview: Ok, last question. If you could pick someone other than yourself to win Total Drama Island, who would you pick?"

Kia: "Oh I'm going to pick Summer. I'm not even sure I can beat her now. There is just something, almost evil about her…"

Nate: "Who do I think will win other than me, Asher. Dudes tough out on that field. I think he might be able to do most challenges. It may come down to him and Gwen."

Gawain: "No one."

Truman: "I think that guy Vinson has a shot. Then I do not underestimate what those two Nick and Garry did yesterday. Insane…"

Terran: "I'm putting all my chips right now on someone like Shane from team one if it's not me. Weird people have an edge I don't understand."

Keria: "I'm picking someone who might be far off from me and would be her own reason to be here rather than the mountain of piss that is Heather. I would go with Sam.

Tyler: "Eva, if she doesn't get voted off so early. She gets to the final ten, she would be scary to beat."

Derrick: "Someone who has not had much time to be on screen and be in the game, Katie."

With that, the interviews were over. Chris was a bit disappointed in who got the interview spots, he was hoping for a little more Drama. So rather than let his influence end there, he decided to up the anti and give the campers and surprise they never expected.

"All campers meet where the football field was. We are having our second challenge, NOW!"

"Hey, I thought we get two days off!" Heather said complaining. She thought she might have more time.

"Sorry Heather, but if we did that, we'd never finish the game in time and get you home for high school, so we need to speed this up!"

CHHHH!!!

Dex: "I honesty, he is right. I don't want to wreck my perfect attendance since Pre K."

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "If I knew this, I would have worked an alliance sooner rather than later! Ahhh!!!

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "I sure hope this new challenge works to my skills. This way, I can really show off how good I am."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "There was now one who had to work hard as me. I sure hope I don't have to do much this time."

CHHHH!!!

Chris: "Well, what I said wasn't exactly true. I can keep them all here as long as I want. Have their home schools send their homework here, and have them compete and graduate here. HAHA, I just might."

CHHHH!!!

"Ok, for you camper vets, you might know well of the Awake-A-Thon we had last year. This year we have a special A-Thon for you. Or should I say A-Thon's."

"How come I hate the sound of that?" Gwen said displeased.

"How come the challenge can't be indoors?" Shane asked.

"Well Shane, if you lose this first A-Thon you might get your wish. As you can see behind me, there are 20 stands here. Five campers from each team will be competing in it to see if they can keep the rest of the team safe standing on one leg. Who ever from which team can last the longest will not have to compete in the other A-Thon's and will get to be 1st place. But before we begin, I just came up with the real names for your teams. Team one you guys will be called, The Killer Helmets."

"Why, that?" Nate asked.

"I'm going to base your names off the first four challenges we will have here. Which means Team 2, you will be called, the Mighty Runners!"

"What a horrible name." Heather said making sure Chris got the message.

"Team Three, you will be called, The Kobold Necromancers."

"Wait, why that name?!" Dex just had to ask.

"What a lame name man." Mark just had to add.

"Because that challenge when it comes around, it will be based on fan fiction. You will not know how, or why, but it does. And for Team Four you will be called, The Killer Bass."

"Why are we with the only name that has been used before?" Avalon was curious.

"Because, the challenge does indeed have something to do with your team name. So deal with it and choose three campers to be on the stands. I myself will choose two campers from each team not. Team Helmets, you will have to use Gawain and Isolde. Runners, you will need Heather and Garry. Necromancers, Summer and Dexter. And for the Bass, Kenny and Catherine will need to compete.

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "Thanks a lot for getting me in this mess."

CHHHH!!!

Kenny: "This should be a challenge I do well at. I am all about Thai kickboxing. Because of it, I can have great balance.

CHHHH!!!

Team Helmets had a hard time in picking who would join the Evans up on the stands. They soon forced Harold to do it since he did not have to do anything. Nate and Mickey both nominated themselves. Team Runners had a much harder time. Vinson clearly admitted he was excessively tired to hold his balance, but promised to compete in the next challenge no matter what it might be. Sam said she might be a weak point for this challenge, so she was out. Alanna said she did not and would want to do it, so she was even if she did not want to be. Truman, still hurt on one leg, said he was great at standing on one leg, so he competed. The last person to enter was Ezekiel, simply because he said he would do it. Team Necromancers went with Nikki, Terran and Walter. Team Bass had Eva, Nick and Christina all on stands. With that, the competition began.

"Remember, no touching the ground." Chris added.

In the first five minutes, it seems people were struggling already. Nate, Isolde and Harold were all struggling for team one but still on board and in the game. Alanna for team two was doing rather badly and had to give up. Dexter was the first on out never being use to it, he just knew he had no chance. No one from team four had yet to get off their stands and only Christina had showed signs of flinching.

Many members of the teams were still looking at what was going one, but few were seeing through it, at who might do the best. Vinson had always had an eye at who could do what as he liked to observe people from a distance. Sam clued in on this and spoke to him, since he was not one to bring up a conversation.

"Who do you think has a real shot to win at this?"

"I guess you can read my thoughts or something huh?"

Tch, I just thought that maybe you were thinking this way."

"Well, if you must know, it looks like Heather will be the best on our team."

"No way! You really think she will compete for us?" Asked Jamie, who was just getting into the conversation. DJ also was walking over. By now, Isolde and Walter had both gotten off their stands.

"Well it's that or she would be voted off. She knows she needs to prove her worth to us. Right now, she wouldn't be the 1st person I voted off." Vinson looked over to Kia who was not paying attention. "We need Heather as long as she is trying.

"You can't be serious." Tristan and Daniel now also getting into the group of the meeting of their own team. "She's just going to sell us up the river."

"She might, but as long as she is playing now, we give her a fair chance. Besides, when the game wasn't playing, Heather wasn't so bad." DJ added which shocked many of them.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "How can she not be bad? It is clear she is very bad. I would never ever team up with her if she asked me to.

CHHHH!!!

Team Bass was watching themselves excel at this game better than everyone else was a great feeling. Everyone was no down to three members, with Ezekiel falling off next, but their team still had all five members. However, as far as this competition was going Kenny and Heather were still doing very well.

Team Helmets could see Mickey and Gawain were still in this very well. Nate was still in the game, but he was starting to look like the end of the road was going. All that team could do was watch as their team was still just as much in the game as the rest.

Team Necromancers was looking the weakest of the four teams right now. Summer looked like she was doing the best, but she was nowhere near as good as the best out there. Truman and Heather hardly budged for the Runners, The Bass had no one moving at all and the Helmets just looked like they had this more in the bag than the Kobold Necromancers did. Not to mention, Nikki just fell off, leaving them with two people standing.

Chris was now getting tired of what he was seeing and felt he needed to make this hard. Everyone heard the host say to "bring them in" and got very worried. Ten interns and one Chef were carrying high-powered fans and carrying a generator for each on to plug into. Once it was all set up all the campers looked at the grin on Chris's face as the four fans were just five feet from the campers face.

"Ok guys, set them on high." Chris said thinking what he was doing was self-explanatory.

One the fans went blasting, it was no surprising many went falling off the stands. Team Necromancer was out completely now and only Mickey was standing for the Helmets. However what happened to the Bass and Runners, that was very shocking. Four members of the Bass were out immediately. Christina, Nick and Catherine all went flying off. Eva managed just for a few more seconds, but to prevent from falling down, she just placed her foot on the ground and gave up. Kenny had the same focus and balance as if there was no fan was even on. He made all the other campers think he was crazy. But they had to look at the Runners, no one fell of their stands. Garry was struggling, but he was still hanging in there. Truman was almost as good as Kenny was, and Heather, she was doing as good as Kenny was.

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "How, can those guys be still on there?"

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "As hard as that challenge was, I could have still been in this game. But I don't think I need to be. Even if we lose the other two, I have a feeling I won't be voted off.

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "I could have done that. I'm just too hungry to focus."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi: "I a bit of a klutz, so this would be a bad challenge for me. But seeing them, it makes me feel that it was a good move not being in this game."

CHHHH!!!

Nick: "Oh… man that's hard."

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: "Ok, my team may be out, but we are still in the game. We lost first place but second is as good as ours. WHOO!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Tyler: "Don't underestimate Kenny, ok. I will remember that."

CHHHH!!!

Thirty more minutes had passed and only the struggling Garry had finally fallen of about a minute ago. He received applauded by many of his teammates and a few of the other teams, knowing he could not hold on as long as others could. Garry however just put his hood on and dashed for the woods. Rather than stay around and see how the contest ends, he heard the call for the hood by the creatures of the forest and came to the call.

"HANNA MONTANA WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" That's all Garry said as he was left. None of the campers wanted to ask or get an answer as to why she would be behind anything. Avalon was nearly crying seeing that Hanna Montana could do any kind of evil. Derrick from the Necromancers patted her on the shoulders to comfort her. She smiled fairly quickly knowing it was him. Summer seeing this as she knew Derrick was one of the few boys she was working to get on her side was now crushing maybe on another.

As for the first part of the challenge, only four still stood holding on. Truman and Heather being the only two with a teammate left were trying to hang in there with each other. Truman didn't have much left in him to win this, and Mickey wasn't too far behind him.

"Do you think you can beat that Kenny guy?" Truman asked her knowing he was struggling under his own pressure.

"Stay in this only if you feel you can. I am not getting off this thing no matter what. I won't let these losers beat me." Truman and most of her team was pleased with 67 percent of Heather's sentences, sadly the last one made them feel that it was indeed the good old Heather once more.

Mickey and Truman got off at the same time. Though Truman was voluntary, Mickey fell backward and would have had a very bad fall, had Dre not caught her. Both he and Asher from team necromancer tried to go for the save, but Dre was just one second faster.

"It's ok, I got you. That looked like it would have been a nasty fall."

"It would have been had you not caught me." Mickey said with a blush. She turned her head to Asher who was walking off feeling like an idiot, until she spoke to him. "Thank you for also trying to save me."

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "I feel like I'm back in the game. He may of saved her, but I still got the thanks. You don't get that unless you seriously feeling that person."

CHHHH!!!

"Then there were two." Harold said with most of the players outside of Garry were watching to see which one would fall first. It had been another hour and the winds from the fans were blasting them. It had even started to rain rather heavy, but there they both stayed. Chris was getting sick of this and wanted a winner so now he had to step it up once more.

"Ok campers, you have done very well, I will give you that. Now we are going to need to two go into sudden death. What you see here, are rotten tomatoes, and a very irritated Chef. He will be throwing these at you one by one until on of you sent off your stand. Ready, and FIRE.

The Tomatoes were being launch and Heather hit, a lot. Kenny on the other hand was able to dodge each one easy, he wasn't hit once. But even as Heather was struggling to keep her balance and Kenny was holding strong, an eagle egg had landed on the head of Kenny and a bird went swooping down on Kenny and continued to attack him. Soon it hot to him first knocking him off the stand and he ended up having to run into the forest. Chris could be seen giving an intern the thumbs up for the egg routine.

"And a rotten tomato covered Heather and Team Runner wins the first part of the Tri-A-Thon. That means you won't need to compete for the rest of the contest!"

CHHHH!!!

Tristan: "Ok, I got to give Heather credit, she took one for the team. I'm not sure anymore as if she would be the first person I would vote off.

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "She did save me, and she might have saved me again."

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "Told you guys she wasn't that bad."

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "When I get my hands on Chris, oooooohhhh!!! I hope they know how valuable I am now!

CHHHH!!!

Kenny: "This was the only place safe from that bird." The bird keeps hitting the confessional and it knocks over Kenny had to rush to get out before the crap got him. He made it, but he still had to run from the eagle. Chef, looking very angry went over to the confessional with a mop and cleaner. "I hate my life."

"Ok, it looks like the confessional is out. But Team Runners get to enjoy the part that got them their name, The Run-A-Thon! Just like before, there are 15 treadmills here. They are all set up to speed up and slow down at random times. So be careful if they happen to speed up, slowdown, or end up going to a complete stop. They can do that. If you are sent flying, you're out. Last one standing is the winner."

"Wow, I'm glad I don't have to play in that game. The Stand-A-Thon was a lot easier." Sam said.

The Five members for the four teams were quickly chosen. The Helmets had Gwen, Caitlyn, Moseph, Ray and Gawain going once more. The Necromancers had Dre, Asher, Geoff, Katie and Terran. As for the Bass, It was Tyler, Avalon, Leah, Keria and Nick also going once more.

Once they were on the Treadmills were moving rather slow and the campers enjoyed a slight jog. For the first 5 minutes, those in bad shape physically were starting to feel the strain working it's way in. Caitlyn was beginning to sweat it out. Ray never been use to going this long running either. Keria and Leah were never the ones for running. Team Necromancers seemed to pick all the right people for this challenge. They were all just fine. The Treadmills started to all pick up speed, but then Dre's only suddenly stopped and he went flying forward hitting to top of the treadmill in an unpleasant place.

CHHHH!!!

Chris: I would be lying if I said that wasn't a little bit of a revenge shot. But the rest won't be under my control."

CHHHH!!!

Another 5 minutes had passed and Keria and Caitlyn had both given up leaving four left for each team. Gawain was keeping very careful not to mess up one way or another. Nick was doing the best with the changes in speed. It looked as if he had been known to go with the flow with the changes. Terran was for the time, looked like he would be the one to win it for team Necromancer, though all of them were doing better than most not mention.

A sudden increase in speed ended the game for on Helmet as Ray went backwards hitting the dirt. About three minutes later Leah could take no more and had call it quits. Therefore, for now Team 3 had a lead of four and each other team had three.

It had been another 20 minutes before someone had to call it an end. Tyler was getting too tired to continue, but before he could call it quits, his treadmill stopped and his head bashed with the top of the heading on the exercising beast. Safe to say Tyler was knocked out. Seeing his teammate go do, Avalon suddenly stopped on instinct and she rolled off the treadmill and laid out flat on her back. Asher, feeling there was no way he would even win, quit on his own, trusting Katie, Geoff and Terran had this. Other than those three, Gawain and Nick only were doing very well.

Two hours had past and now the Treadmills were getting more and more random then they were before. Nick and Katie were both dealing with the change very well. Gwen's treadmill was getting way to random for her and she had to call it quits before what happened to other players happened to her. Mo was still in the game but struggled to keep up with the change, but he was very determined to pull it off. He wasn't going to quit that easy.

CHHHH!!!

Mo: That first challenge wasn't my strength. I'm going to have to try to work it somehow long enough to manage to show my true colors. I sure hope there will be a challenge like that. Life is depressing enough.

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "I could do this to. If only I was in the game."

CHHHH!!!

Geoff and Mo were both feeling the strain of keeping this up, but only Geoff had quit. Once again, we were down to five campers and Chris was tired of this going on and was getting quite bored.

"You guys just don't know the words give up. Because of this, I will need to Chris-it-up once more and I know just the thing to do it. Everyone, you might want to leave the area."

"Why?" Was the stupid question made by Nikki. Soon enough, the bear that was so popular had made his way onto the scene and all the campers go off their treadmills Katie yelling Sadie repeatedly still as she did. Well, almost all of them did. Nick had stayed on his as did Mo. The bear and Chris were shock that they did move.

"Why didn't that work?" The host asked.

"I know that bear is trained." Moseph said.

"Gimbo Daskia!!!" Was all Nick said still running on the treadmill not stopping. But another second later, Mo's treadmill took another stop and sent him flying off making Nick and the Killer Bass the winners. They all cheer and went over to Nick, but rather than celebrate with his team, he kick each and everyone one of them, kidnapped Izzy and tied her together with a rope, and left off into the forest just as Garry did before him. So now, other than Mickey, there were no longer any crazy people at camp.

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "This place just gets odder by the second."

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "Glad no one like that is on my team. Wait there is Katie…" She sighs to herself. "Never mind.

CHHHH!!!

Kia: "Freaks!"

CHHHH!!!

"Ok… well since Nick and Izzy, along with Garry are gone it doesn't really matter, the Killer Bass have the win and will join the Mighty Runners in not competing in the last competition. Funny, you guys were last place, and now, you guys are the ones that are safe this challenge. Trust me, not all the challenges will be like this. But consider you guys lucky."

"It Seems Nick was the best for that challenge. I guess I can take him messing with my hair for staying in the game." Leah said looking to their team annoyed at being kick by him. Eva looked real pissed.

CHHHH!!!

Eva: "Lets see, Walter, and now Nick. I will make sure to make your lives hell after this challenge."

CHHHH!!!

The campers still standing were lead into the café to see a load of Chef and his cooking lay out on four tables. All the campers looked horrified at the sight. No one more horrified than the likes of Team Helmets and Team Necromancers.

"Shit, what are you going to have us do now?" Terran asked looking to Chris who was no longer there. He then turned to see Chef who was snickering all the while.

"Well now maggots, you are all under my control. And since I make the rules for this last challenge, here they are. You are now in the Eat-A-Thon! In this challenge, you will one by one eat until you can't eat no more. If you are not in the process of chewing, swallowing, or inhaling my cooking, you will be out of the competition and the next person will take you place until there is only one person left who can stomach my cooking. You got that, or do I need to beat my message into your skull this time?" Each camper nodded and thought wise not to back talk the chef, even those not in the eating competition. Then Chef started once more. "You will draw lots to see who the unlucky number on is and who the unlucky last one is. And if you Puke or have diarrhea you out."

"So many lucky numbers, I wonder which I will be." Walter said pulling out a lot that happened to be number one. "Joy…"

The rest for Team Necromancer went as follow, Terran, Katie, Nikki, Derrick, Asher, Noah, Dre, Summer, Mark, Geoff and Dex.

As for the Helmets, Caitlyn was given the unlucky first lot to try he luck to best the sarcastic Walter. The rest of her team went, Gwen, Mo, Mickey, Cody, Ray, Jodi, Shane, Nate, Gawain, Isolde and Harold.

"**Whose gut can hold the most yuck?" Said Vinson.**

"**Whose team can't keep it in their gut?" Asked Sam Copa.**

**And who will be going down the Dock of Shame tonight?" said Avalon**

"… **Find out next time on Total Drama Island, Season 4." Ended Heather.**

**A/N And there you have it. I decided to pick up the pace for being so late and realizing that no summer can go one for this long, so the days of the challenges need to be hurried a bit. As I said for the dreams. They cannot be done until I get to a certain challenge. I thought challenge two would be the challenge, but I had a change of heart. Some contestants need to go. And I'm doing this rather slow. And what is up with Heather trying so much? I know I'm the writer, but I find that odd to right? Well it will make sense soon enough, or as soon as it needs to be. Until then.**

**The Kid-**

**P.S. Giving more time to Teams 1 and 3 because they didn't get it last chapter. Later!**


	9. How did he do it? Will we live to know?

**Yes, about not posting, life, is getting hard and not at all easy for the life of me. You know with needing to keep and house and all that. But I manage to think of new challenges and ideas for the story, as I'm about to let you in on one right now after the challenge. So… I hope you enjoy and revi**

-

Last time the campers were going about doing their own business, thinking they had two days off. Sadly, that would lead to too many days on the island, and we can't keep them past Summer vacation. So to speed things up, we had the 2nd challenge the A-Thon. The first being a Stand-A-Thon. Heather just outlasting an bird attacked Kenny to give Team Two, or Team Runners the win. Then came the Run-A-Thon which pinned Teams 1 (Helmets), 3 (Necromancers) and 4 (Bass) on treadmills that could increase, decrease or stop on a dime at any give time. Chris introduced a bear into the mix and all but Mo and Nick were sane enough to know to get away. So now the two teams that have yet to win must down Chef's food one by one until on side can no longer eat no more. So what will happen now on Total Drama Island Season 4?

Walter and Caitlyn both took their seats to see something grey and unable to register that as food. The sheer looks on their faces and the rest of their teammates was sheer fear the bread into the hearts of everyman. Most were requested to confess in the came as to what they were feeling seeing this challenge from all four challenges. These were most of them, who were present, responses.

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "I bet now my team will be glad I'm there. No matter how long I last, I got them first place all on my own."

CHHHH!!!

Terran: "I look at this crap and I think, this might cost me in the long run. I could have won that last challenge and avoided this food. But Chris and that bear…"

CHHHH!!!

Caitlyn: "Why is it that I knew that the challenges would get worse as we moved on? I'm just glad their isn't five teams."

CHHHH!!!

DJ: "I'm shocked that I'm not eating this, just a bit. But I would replace my seat here for anyone on the Necromancers or Helmets."

CHHHH!!!

Eva: "He may of kicked me, but he saved me from a buffet of Chef's cooking. Nick's off the list for now."

CHHHH!!!

Endie: "Man, I didn't have to do anything to get to the next challenge. I'd give Nick a kiss for that if I still wasn't catching my breath from that kick. Still in a lot of pain."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi: "I see this food as a chance to rise up and take my place as a strong member of this team. I have to beat three of them on the Necromancers."

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "Don't know if the move in part one of that football challenge will cost me to leave if I lose now. I'm just going to have to hold down the vomit."

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "I will not let this get me down! Never!"

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "Why would I want to do this? My team needs me whether I can suck down this food or not!"

CHHHH!!!

Noah: "Send me home now. I'm not eating this."

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "Noah won't eat this. It's going to be 11 to 12. We got an edge."

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: "I sit here now before you, knowing I'm going second means I will vomit at one point. And since we have keep eating, I know that this will mean utter hell with the stomach flu tonight."

CHHHH!!!

Tristan: "Thank you Heather and Truman, for lasting as long as you did."

CHHHH!!!

Tyler: "Man, we eat this stuff all the time which is why I can say without a doubt, This won't take long."

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "It comes down to this. I did the best I can. Seems I might have enough competition, I won't need to worry about competing against someone like Gwen."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "I don't fear Chef's cooking eh. Doo'n ya kno that he can't really serve us anything that can kill us? Well, it can give us the runs. At that point, rely on another member of the team to give you the win. Mt advice, last as long as you can so you doo'n have everyone with the runs."

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "My skills can have me eat a lot of this. Being that it won't cause an allergic reaction, due to the fact that it's not real food as you people might deem it, I can stomach a lot of it."

CHHHH!!!

Dex: "Being the one with the most knowledge of allergies, I can tell you, ALL THIS STUFF IS LEGIT FOOD. My dad is allergic to most meat, processed and organic foods out there. So to be safe, we eat a more expensive version of what Chef is serving us here. I remember Harold. If It comes down to us, it will take a long time."

CHHHH!!!

Chris: "Knowing the apps, I can set up anything at anytime. Having Dex and Harold go last, was no mistake. Trust me when I say, Everyone else will be out quick, but those two could go over an hour on this stuff."

CHHHH!!!

Both Walter and Caitlyn took one look to each other feeling sorry for the other camper, but then feeling sorry for themselves about twenty times over since they were also in this. Neither at this time were feeling that safe. Caitlyn hadn't been that strong for her team yet, and as for Walter, he did prove himself pretty well late into the football challenge blocking Eva, but he looked to the rest of his team and they did look the more talented than him. Walter being overweight didn't really help his confidence. Both their minds had to be broken by the voice of one very nerve racking Chef.

"Go!"

They both started to stomach down the grey food with Caitlyn going a bit faster than Walter was. Her team feeling more confident in her last in this competition. She at least did eat at breakfast. Walter outright refused each day.

The Necromancers were feeling a lot less confident in Walter. He had a very slow pace. By the look Chef was giving him, he was about to take him out. About 3 minutes into eating, when it did seem over for the lad, Caitlyn ran out of the room about the throw up. Walter had at least out lasted her. He decided when Gwen sat down to pick up the pace just a bit. Chef backed off him and he could continue as he was.

CHHHH!!!

Walter: "Though I haven't seem it, I do care what happens with this team. I really need to do the best I can, even if it means teaming up with Heather if I was put into it to make sure my team wins. Damn it I will do it."

CHHHH!!!

It took another good 5 minutes before Walter had to call it quits from eating the grey slop. He got Gwen in a weak spot, but there was no way he was going to keep this up. He had fought throwing up 3 times before quitting, He was patted on the shoulder by Summer, but that only made it come up faster as he ran out of the Cabin.

As Walter was seen running out, Caitlyn tried to walk back in to cheer on her team. But then there was Chris with his grin blocking the doorway for her.

"Er… Is the floor too dirty, or is the competition already over?" Caitlyn said trying not to look disgusted looking at Chris's face and failing horribly. She had a good feeling the final competition wasn't over yet.

"Once a contestant in our final showdown is done, I'm afraid we must keep them out. We will have a special surprise for all you campers at the end of the night. I promise you, I will like it!"

"Figures." Caitlyn said waiting over by a table knowing she wasn't getting back inside.

Back inside Gwen was trying to eat this stuff down, but she had none of the stomach Walter or herself had for it for whatever their reasons were exactly. She couldn't even take it for a minute. Her team looked at her very angry. Gwen tried to say he was sorry, but in between vomiting it just wasn't being expressed. For the time being Terran had given his team the lead.

Mo sat down next still with a look of determination upon himself. He did almost win the 2nd challenge and proved his worth, but he was looking to prove that he could be one of the best teammates for the Helmets. He started to take big handfuls of the gray matter. Terran looking at him, just like all the other players excluding the teammates eliminated in this challenge How he was eating it, was very frightening to them. It got to the point that Terran had not eaten, chewed or swallowed for ten seconds, he was out.

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "Holy cow! Does that guy love the food?"

CHHHH!!!

Endie: "Wow, remind me never to kiss those lips after what he is eaten. Also, ask all future boyfriends what they have put in their mouths."

CHHHH!!!

Katie was next to sit down. Between bites she kept saying Sadie in her low toned voice. It got very annoying to the rest of the campers, but Dex told them to let this one go this time.

"Why should we let this go on Dex? This gets to be buggin brother." Dre was trying to reason for the end of this.

"Yeah. Not like we want Katie to suffer without Sadie, but we also don't want to suffer hearing her name over and over." Noah said none too impressed with Dex's idea.

CHHHH!!!

Nikki: "He told us that her saying that will mean she isn't eating as much as Mo in the time limit. Even if Katie can't outlast him, she can keep taking time off the clock for the next person. Which means, I won't have to eat it yay!"

CHHHH!!!

Mo was trying his best to just keep scarfing down the food at his unrealistic pace, to see if he could do to Katie what he did to Gwen before him. But Katie's face, was just staring forward. Mo couldn't get it. She didn't blink, she did move anything but her mouth and her left hand. Let us not forget her constant Sadie chant. He couldn't take much more of it. It was driving him up the wall with the way her eyes would blankly stare at nothing. He felt he was going to snap and quit, until, it stopped.

The chant, the chewing, it was all down and over, Katie threw up.

Moseph had now outlasted two people and was feeling ready to take on a third as he just kept on eating. No time soon did he feel he was going the vomit nor need to use the bathroom.

Nikki then had taken her seat and gave that stuff one good taste and ran out of the cabin. There was no way she could handle the taste of what had been nicknamed by Keria the Grey Death. The comment just made Chef give her the eye while the rest of the campers laughed and laughed.

Derrick, thankfully could sit and eat this stuff, just as good as Mo had been. He took to it just like Mo did, but in a much better pace. Derrick had used every loophole that had been given by Chef and his rules. It got to the point where time had taken it's toll on Mo and he no longer could eat. Derrick outlasted Mo who had been just eating too long

Everyone on Team Helmets had given an applause to the emo kid as he walked out of the room as ruled by Chris that no one from team Helmets or team Necromancer could see the rest of the Eat-A-Thon.

Mickey being the next to sit down could only last about 30 seconds. She has always had a very weak stomach and there was no way she could keep up with eating this stuff. She easily started to puke running out of the Cabin.

Even if a lot of campers were making fun of his nasty food. Chef was enjoying himself a great deal watch these campers eat until they couldn't eat no more.

Together, Derrick and Cody had to quit. Both had had enough. Cody like Mickey before him had a weak stomach, but stuck it out enough for Derrick to also quit. Avalon went over to Derrick to see if he was alright. On impulse Ray wanted to go over, but remembering what had happened with giving her a home a job, and how much that hurt her, at first. Was it now that she was feeling grateful for that?

Not only Ray couldn't feel bad for Cody for too long, it was also her turn to take on Asher in the eating contest. As much as Asher boasted his stomach for being able to take a lot of food, he could even last the 30 seconds that Mickey did. And while His greatness in the last challenge should keep him in the game for the next competition, should they lose, he lost a lot of respect on the totem pole for team Necromancer.

CHHHH!!!

Asher: "Man, I had horrible stuff, but how can a cook, or as he calls himself, make something underdone on the outside, and burnt on the inside. As horrible as a truth that is, that is quite a feat all the same."

CHHHH!!!

Chef: "Who you calling a cook?"

CHHHH!!!

Noah took one look at the food, and the headed for the door, beating the record for the quickest exit made by Nikki. The Necromancer team was looking rather pissed and the preppy bookworm. A red sweatshirt blocked him from leaving the café. Noah took one look to see Dre look back to the rest of his team, looking very unhappy.

"What?" Noah said.

"You think you are just going to get out of here without tasting Chef's cooking, you're crazier than Izzy and those white boys in the forest."

"Vote me off, I don't care. But I'm not going to win this game just because we have to eat." Just before Noah was going to try to leave Mark then shoved the Grey Death in the mouth of Noah and Dre opened the door leaving Noah to vomit. Both campers gave a high five to each other, but then realized that was the hand the party boy used to grab the Grey death. Most of the people cheered inside the cabin for their own reasons.

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: "Dude wasn't a team player in the first season. That's why he got voted off before. He better be careful as to not get voted off again. Sure he will if we lose.

CHHHH!!!

Keria: "Wimp!"

CHHHH!!!

Shane: "He could of given it a go for his team. As long as he is like that, he will be the target to go first on the Necromancers for sure. Too bad, I'd rather have people go giving it their all, all than not even playing, or being a bi-

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "I know the death is crud, but come on, we needed to get any edge we can get."

CHHHH!!!

Dexter: "Honestly, I was hoping being last would be a good thing. Always being last picked for everything, if picked, was never good in other games. But the more and more I think about it, The more I think I'm going to have to take on an onslaught of Helmet campers. I was hoping that I could wait till dinner to eat this."

CHHHH!!!

Dre had to take a break from his rage with Noah and took a seat in the chair for now it was his turn. He kind of understood why Noah got up now, he not at all sure he could stomach this stuff any more than Noah or Nikki before him, but when he took a bite, he suddenly had of all the people, a smile on his face.

"This is… not bad." The ghetto youth spoke making some people outside of the Helmets and Necromancers vomit out of their seats. Vinson, Endie, Heather, Truman, Avalon, Daniel, DJ, all had to leave out of the café looking at Dre just chow down on that, and that was just naming some who had to vacate. To make a shorter list, Keria, Eva, Kenny and Ezekiel were the only non eating competitors still in the café. Kenny and Keria were just hanging in there. Even Eva, had a hard time stomaching this.

Ray, was able to go mouthful for Mouthful with Dre for only so long until she could no longer take this crap and just quit before anything bad happened to her. Dre looked as if he had a long way to go.

CHHHH!!!

Dre: This is the same stuff my sister likes to cook. She's trying to learn from my moms. No one else in my fam can take this stuff, but to me, I can eat and stomach about anything."

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "Way to take on for the team. More importantly me."

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "Wow I didn't think people would be able to eat this stuff so much. Dre looks tough, but there's no way he can match me. I'll let you in on a little secret, this Grey Death as they call it, is real food. It's meant for those who have many allergies like myself. From the time I could eat solid food until about twelve that was all I ate. I could eat this stuff for hours. If your not use to it, then you might throw it back up. Yeah, it's not for everyone."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi nor Shane could eat this stuff for even a minute before running out of the café feeling horrible. Jodi had a very weak stomach and Shane honestly, bluffed his way out. This was the first time he wished to be outside rather than inside in years,. If it meant he could get away from what he was eating, he would be just fine.

Dre on the other hand was enjoying his meal and taking his time. He wasn't about to go like Mo and try to scare them by eating fast, rather, Dre was already doing that actually enjoying the food. of Team Helmets, Isolde and Gawain were looking rather scared.

Gawain took a seat and took a bite, but his rich lifestyle and food he ate, this stuf to him tasted worse than Burger King, and he hated Burger King. He tried to stay in to look strong, but 2 minutes was all he could take before he felt like he was going to blow chunks. Isolde did indeed outlast Gawain, but was no where near going to take out Dre. She wisely quit. She had seen the look of confidence on Harold beforehand. She didn't know if it was real, but he had a better chance of winning than she did.

Harold took the seat next to Dre and they both eyed each other for a moment. This seemed like it was going to be a long battle. But there was plenty to eat and go around.

The bit, the chewed, the slurped and the swallowed Chef's crappy atempt at Chef's at serving something semi acceptable. This went on for minutes. No members of Harold's team reminded watching the competition. The way Dre was going, the rest of the Necromancers felt like they could win this thing all on their own. The cheered him on and Dre kept slamming down. How was Harold indeed going to pass 5 Necromancers?

AHHH!!! Dre yelled at the top of his lungs running out of the café in a rush. "BATHROOM NOW!!!!!"

CHHHH!!!

Harold: "He may of liked it, but his colon isn't use to holding it in. Thus, he in going to be needing to stay in the bathroom, for a good four hours. I hope you enjoyed your dinner Dre."

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "Great, I thought he was going to win, Now I have to eat this."

CHHHH!!!

As Summer stepped in, she was surely a rich kid just as Gawain and Isolde before Harold, but she would lower her standards and compete to win this. Even if she only lasted through 5 minutes, she tried her best. Mark patted her on the back when she quit and she gave him a loving smile. Mark really thought she made a connection there with her. Little did he know he was right. Sadly, not in the way she wanted.

"Meet me back in the café at nine tonight." She whispered into the ear of Mark who now thought he had a date with the lovely Nikki 2 or Summer (Nikki is her real name).

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "Pawn number 3."

CHHHH!!!

Derrick: "Yeah, I was told by Summer or Nikki, she wanted to meet with me in the Café, I wonder why? She wants to date me? But I kind of had a thing for…"

CHHHH!!!

Mark was next and he did give a very respectable effort putting in 10 minutes eating as little as he could as far and between as he could. But Harold was too much and way to into just eating this stuff to even make a dent into him. Geoff sat down and started eating, and shockingly enough, he was enjoying it.

CHHHH!!!

Dexter: "If you remember the challenge where Geoff was Handcuffed to Gwen, You could see Geoff could eat just about anything, And since it's not a speed eating contest, this fits well to kill the clock on Harold… but how long can he go?"

CHHHH!!!

Eva: "Perfect time for revenge."

CHHHH!!!

Eva, still enraged over being voted off in challenge two on the first season, she felt since Geoff was apart of the Killer Bass, that Killer Bass team, he should get all the revenge just as should his girlfriend. She knew how to make him feel bad just as when he did when he Bridgette left on the first season. It was very simple really. Besides, Eva wanted to get rid of As many Necromancers as she could. They were the prime threat to her as the strongest team.

"I wonder how your girl would feel about you chewing down on this crap? Bet she wouldn't want to kiss you. And, how long will you guys be apart I wonder?"

"Bridgette…" that was all Geoff could muster to even say before he started to bawl like a baby. Dexter tried to calm him down, but the time limit was over and Geoff ran out on the Café crying more and more as he kept running. A few of the campers tried to follow, but Geoff was too fast for most who cared to chase.

Dexter now was the last camper for tem Necromancer and felt he needed to win this or he was going home. Sure Dexter was smart and could give them the internet, but he was weaker than most if not all the female player and all the males, slower than many, short, and not very good looking. Sure he had Dre and Nikki and those were sure votes that wouldn't go against him, but the rest of the team, how would they feel. It's not like most of these games genius has a great advantage in. Football and a standing, eating and running, who needs brains for that? But then it hit him, the perfect plan to win this thing, but will Harold fall for it?

Chef didn't take his eyes off Harold of Dex, but he had a few demands to meet in case it did come down to the final two as it just did.

"Okay you waste of space, you all on team… IK don't care what the hell your names are, you need to get out!"

"Why can't we watch?" protested Eva.

"It's Chris's own rules just In case it came down to the final two, he wants to hold a bonefire ceremony for both teams with neither knowing who lost. The skinny nerds will cast their votes here and will not attend so the results are not leaked. Now, GET OUT!" The remaining four campers mumble complaints, but did as they were told. Even the camera men left, all but one and the results were left to be unknown.

The sky after three competitions had now turned into a dark black sky as many of the campers excluding Izzy, Nick, Dre and Garry were present in Chris's company. Geoff had return but still was sobbing a bit. Campers like Nikki and Jodi tried to make him happy, but nothing was working. Chris showing no interest, got their attention.

"Now for team Helmets and Necromancers, you will now each cast your own votes to see as to who you want to get the big boot from the show. All but Harold and Dex will be at the ceremony, but they can be voted for if you wish to vote them off. Shall we have team Helmets go first?"

CHHHH!!!

Gwen: It sucks Heather is safe, and to make things worse she did the protecting, but if I'm going to vote anyone off, it's Jodi, she hasn't done anything for the team."

CHHHH!!!

Cody: "It's easy to see Ray might want to vote me off, but I think too many will go after Caitlyn or Jodi. I should be safe this week."

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "Caitlyn is my friend and all, but I really like Jodi to. I would have voted off Moseph, but he did so great in two out of the three. I guess I chose Jodi in a tough call.

CHHHH!!!

Mo: "I hoped I proved myself today."

CHHHH!

Gawain: "I'm going to surprise Isolde and vote off Caitlyn. Jody has been useless, but she has athletic skill that can't be denied."

CHHHH!!!

Isolde: "As much as I want Gawain out of my hair, Caitlyn has been too much of a pain to my eyes with all those colors."

CHHHH!!!

Jodi being last to step out of the booth and not the Necromancers were walking into the confessional ready to vote someone off.

CHHHH!!!

Terran: "Voting off Summer now will be useless to me. But I bet she knows that the whole team can't vote me off. I'm going to need to pull support in order to save myself. It will shock me not to know I'm Nikki's first target. I, just can't say Summer all that much. Not the name I know her by."

CHHHH!!!

Dre: "No way do I let Noah get away with his horrible attempt at not eating this food. Ohh, I need to hurry back. You get what my vote is…"

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "Ah… I think I really am going to like this girl."

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: "Briddette, if you hear this, I LOVE YOU BABY!!! Oh, I vote for Noah."

CHHHH!!!

Nikki: "Can we vote for Vinson again?"

CHHHH!!!

After that was done the teams met at the campfire a couple hours later. Vinson for some reason was requested out of all the other teams to join as well. The Necromancers, were also first to get their vote off dealt with.

"When I call you, come up and receive your marshmallow to know that you are safe and the one without a Marshmallow, will not get to come back, EVER!"

We have heard that before…" Dre said unimpressed.

"Anyway, Dre you get the first one." Dre then got up to get his safety treat. "Terran, Nikki, by the way, Nikki, you can't vote for Vinson which is why I have twelve marshmallows up here. Here you go Vinson." Vinson took his treat looking to Nikki like she was nuts.

"Oh, that was Vinson."

"Great, you didn't even know who I am." Vinson shock his head standing back with team helmets. Chris than began to continue the ceremony.

" Walter, Mark, Geoff, Summer, Katie, Derrick, Dexter. Well now down to Asher and Noah. Well the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Asher"

"No surprise there." Summer said as almost every camper agreed. Though Noah didn't seem it, he was hoping Dexter could pull off the win.

But before he could even worry, it was the Helmets turn to dance the marshmallow tango.

"Will I have to go back up there because Someone voted for me again?" Vinson joked.

"When I call you name come on up." Chris ignored. "Nate, Mo, Gwen, Harold, Ray, Mickey, Isolde, Cody, Gawain, Shane. Well there we stand with two. This one is less of a shocker. You two really didn't pull your own weight in the first challenge and were weak in this one as well. But the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Caitlyn."

Caitlyn jump out of her seat excited that she was safe. The tall Hispanic looked very defeated and wanted nothing to do with her team.

"Well that's fine. I don't need to be around losers like you people anyway." Jodi said in a huff and walked off. All the campers present were in shock They. didn't dare think of a word to say. Jodi hadn't said or done much, but no one thought she be this mad. "Just let me know when the contest is over."

"Well, about that, it just ended I heard. Wow, those dudes went two hours and it didn't end. But now to announce the winner. Then winner of 3rd place in the A-Thon is, The Kobold Necromancers!" Chris said with a smile.

Every Necromancer cheered while even some on the Helmets team did. The shock of what Jodi said threw everyone off.

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "If Jodi's going to be like that, no sweat off my back. We don't need a teammate who is just as mean as Heather. What good will that do us if she stays around. Now all we need to do is get rid of the rest of them and then we can just have fun."

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "It's human nature to always find something to dislike or despise. Even if we do somehow get rid of Heather, Alanna and Kia, it will do us no good. Someone, or something will pop up."

CHHHH!!!

"How did it happened?" Asked an excited Nikki to hear that her new friend won them the challenge.

"Don't know yet. Just have to wait for that for now. Jodi, you need to pack. The rest of you wait at the campsite and we will get you the info on what happened as soon as we can." Chris then headed back to his camper, leaving the two teams plus Vinson to wonder what happen. They also need to tell the other two winning teams.

Jodi had her things pack and left without a single goodbye. But before she left she had punched a hole into the wall of the Helmets team cabin. Many were second guessing having her leave if she was that strong. Gawain in particular was feeling a bit stupid for being happy to see her go. But then if she's not with you, that's a power against you.

The rest of the camp that night was rather quiet. No one had seen Izzy, Nick or Garry since they left and their teams were getting a bit worried. Suddenly in a rush, Garry appeared bruised and beat up. but he was smiling as if it was his victory. The surrounding campers, Terran, Kia, DJ and Truman, all wonder what happened to him. All but Truman had the courage to ask.

"What, did you do man?" Truman spoke up. At first Garry was breathing heavy before he could even speak.

"A.. a killer in on the island. I managed to beat him. But I came to warn all you civilians that you need to run." He took another deep breath. "You need to run now!"

"Please. Like they would let a killer on the island. Don't you remember that challenge where Chef dressed as the killer and DJ hear ran in fear of Heather's hairy legs?" Kia spoke. DJ sighed and then began to protest.

"Yes, but a real killer did get on the island without anyone knowing"

"Then we just need to get Gwen to beat this guy up." Nate joke. But then there was a loud scream coming from the Cabin of the Killer Bass. All the campers went running towards the cabin and there was a signs of red all over the camp sight. None of the campers present dared touch that trail the lead out the window. Right behind the group came Derrick with Dre's bat."

"Where is that creep, and who took Avalon." Derrick had taken the time to recognize her voice.

"Great, the Killer has already acted." Garry said trying to think.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" DJ ran from the cabin tackling Heather to the ground as he himself tripped on a rock.

"Get off of me Now scaredy cat!" Yelled Heather feeling her slim body being crushed by the jock.

Many other campers had appeared as Garry once again told the story of the killer on the loose. Derrick just wanted to chase the killer down, but Dre knocked him out in one hit to take his own bat back.

"So if what you say is true, she could be dead and anyone of us could be next." Said a very worried Shane who was about to head indoors only to be caught by Keria and Asher.

"Come on dude, are you going to leave this chicks to fend of a killer while you hide." Asher said. Shane freed himself from both other them running for the cabins without saying a word. "I guess that's a yes."

"As for the rest of us," Daniel began. "We should spilt into smaller groups to cover the island. Make a balance of people who can fight and who can not fight in a group. Harold and Dex aren't back yet so they are out."

"What about who is not here with us?" Asked Geoff.

"Three of us will stay here. Gather anything you can use as a weapon and search for the remaining campers. And watch Derrick while your at it." Daniel said and they finally made groups to see who would come and who would go

CHHHH!!!

Until next time.

**All the campers in the group presently are**

**DJ**

**Heather**

**Daniel**

**Dre**

**Keria**

**Kia**

**Nate**

**Garry**

**Geoff**

**Cody**

**Isolde**

**Vinson**

**Terran**

**Ezekiel**

**Summer**

**Catherine**

**Noah**

**All the campers missing outside of Shane could very well be a killer. Maybe, it's just Chris playing another challenge already. Or is there really a killer. Only I know and I'm not telling. You will just have to hope life gets back on track with me. MUH HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hint: It's not Nick or Izzy.**

**Until next time.**


	10. The hunt

Yes yes, I am a horrible man to keep those who like this story waiting for me to do something, but someday have been harder than others. Now with the internet fucked up, it makes putting the story out a little harder, but it's freshly complete so good for you people. As soon as I finish the grammar edit, you should see this right away. Btw, so sorry for the wait, but like TDA, I'm evil like that some days.

"**Last time, Team Helmets and Team Necromancer were put to the test as they were force to choke down Chef's fine cooking. Some proved themselves more worthy, some were made themselves look bad and some didn't even try. In the end it did come down to Dex and Harold in the eat off. All we know now is that Dexter bested Harold but no one knows how for Chef and the boys have yet to be seen. Now it seems Garry has spotted a killer, which sucks because I was planning to do something else to torture them that I love. Well I better go find as many campers as I can to get saved from lawsuits Best of luck to you guys on Total drama island Season 4."**

**To recap who is in the group, here is the list of campers we know are present currently…**

**DJ**

**Heather**

**Daniel**

**Dre**

**Keria**

**Kia**

**Nate**

**Garry**

**Geoff**

**Cody**

**Isolde**

**Vinson**

**Terran**

**Ezekiel**

**Summer**

**Catherine**

**Noah**

"Ok, so how do we group these people off?" Asked Terran.

"We will need balance. Who here has any fighting skills?" Daniel asked. Not many stood out, but Vinson did take a step forward.

"I box often along with going to the gym. I think I could handle leading a group around these parts." With a look of shock seeing Vinson so forward. A few campers decided to step up themselves.

"I may be beaten a bit, but I can take him if I had to with a team." Garry said certain of himself.

"The reason you are beat though, might be why you should stay back. Plus someone as creative as you, you should know your way around setting traps and making anything a weapon, if needed." Daniel responded. Garry and some others looked at Daniel and noticed, he was quite the leader all of a sudden.

"Yo… I think it's obvious I can lead the second group. After all, I'm in a gang. Fighting is my life."

With that the three leaders were made. Vinson and Dre would take two groups of 7 into the forest and search in the woods and hope to find anyone alive. As for Garry, he would see anything at the site that could be used as a weapon for protection.

"So should we choose who we want on out teams or what?" Heather said trying to act as kind as she could in her tone, which wasn't too great, but workable.

"I say have Daniel pick. He seems to have us so calm, he should knoo what to do eh." Ezekiel pointed out. Daniel once again took the lead.

"I think it would be best if Noah and Catherine stay here with Garry. They are useless in combat from what I know of them. Not much. But having weapon might benefit those most. Ok then Team Vinson is as follows, Heather, DJ, Terran, Cody, Summer and I. This will leave Kia, Ezekiel, Geoff, Isolde, Keria and Nate to Team Dre. Remember. If you find anyone dangerous, don't try and fight them we are just looking for campers. Move out!

CHHHH!!!

Daniel: "If you are wondering how I am such a leader, my mom is a General in the Marines. Her lifestyle of being a leader just rubbed off of me."

CHHHH!!!

Team Dre

While Team Vinson was searching to the east, Team Dre was taking to the West. Keria was taking the head of the pack. In her mind nothing serious was going on. Unlike Kia who was right behind her who had seen the blood on the floor. She was very worried, for herself. Then followed Geoff who was no longer crying, but he mind couldn't break off from thinking of Bridgette all the while. Cody was just ready to pee his pants behind Geoff, which made the likes of Isolde and Dre steer a few steps far behind.

The group looked high and low to try to seek any teammates, but they were finding nothing. Keria looked at them like they were all just a bunch of idiots frantically looking about without a clue as to what to do. She wished she was talking to Shane or someone cool than doing this. It was getting to the point when she saw Kia and Cody climbing trees looking for people; she decided to end their suffering.

"Umm people, you know in the dirt, it would be easy to see footprints in the ground. It's clear to me that no one has been around here."

Dre was the first to walk over to her none too pleased with her tone. Rather than tell her off, he decided to calmly speak to her, well as best he could.

"And you're such a big expert on this, why?"

"Because unlike you, and the rest of this group, I have camping experience. Being the youngest of four brothers' means you are around a lot of manly activities. And since I'm not really into girl things, you have to get along to get going."

Dre just looked at her for a moment. Since he was team leader and everyone did seem like this wasn't their game at all, he made his decision. "Ok then you take the lead. You got what we need. Just stay close to me. Anything comes near us I bash it."

"I feel so safe." Keria said not impressed. Dre didn't pick up on the sarcasm too worried for his own life.

The trial of Keria leading was leading results, just none that they had hoped. This island wasn't too large but in honesty there was no sign that anyone besides this group had been around here. Everyone follow her in silence, but nothing was positive in the feeling, that they would find anyone here.

Keria gave a long sigh before speaking to the masses.

"Well, they went the other way. What we should do is head back to camp first and arm ourselves with anything Garry felt useful. After that we need to search for team Vinson."

"Is there anything wrong?" Kia sounding worried for the first time.

"The way I see it, they are the ones in grave danger." Keria said in a grim tone.

"Then why head back to camp? Why not just find them first?" Geoff wanting to face this killer right now was putting up a brave front.

"We could, but looking at this group, facing an adult is a horrible idea. I'm tough but small. Only Dre with his bat might stand a chance of living if this guy knows his stuff."

"Not to mention the fact that we know Garry has mad fighting skills and he looked like that after just getting away from him." Isolde added. "Dre would be leading us into certain doom at this point.

Dre, though angry at the insult, decided it best to follow the order of Keria. The rest of them followed. Even still Geoff was feeling a bit more wild right now.

Being apart from Bridgette, even for a day has been taking a great toll on the party boy, why even a week after TDA had ended it seemed the guy couldn't function in school or anywhere else. His grades that were average before and only did he just barely passes the 10th grade the just passing year. He wasn't himself until the last week from him and Bridgette were going to meet and be together all summer long. Then of course, the letter had to come here.

The letter within had promise that only twelve campers from season one would come back. Of course, considering how Bridgette was so popular, he thought she'd be back for sure. Sure Heather had to be… it wasn't until someone on the boat said it was impossible for Bridgette to return. Since then, he on his own has been slowly dropping into his depression. Being without Bridgette was like being without the love of his life. Even is she did almost kill him when they were together, it didn't matter. Geoff had really fallen in love with the surfer girl.

No matter what, Geoff felt no killer was going to stop him from being with her. No one was going to stop him from getting this prize. Right now as Geoff was feeling weak, the same could be said that he also was feeling rather quite strong. His determination was bar none.

Silently, Geoff left his group behind and faded into the woods, heading for the east side to seek out the killer, any campers and Team Vinson.

But along with Geoff, not too far behind was Kia, secretly worried for Vinson himself. Denying her ever growing crush on him in following. It wasn't like she would date someone with just a pretty face, but it was the feeling that he might be the first boy that might give her a fight and not just give her everything she wants. Most ex's were just like that.

The rest of the group met with Team Garry, which was making some kind of set of wooden poles.

Garry himself was dressed with no shirt and overalls and lords only know where he found that. No one decided to ask as he was over seeing Noah and Catherine craving the poles with knifes.

None of the poles they made looked all that great. Catherine was trying a lot harder and often at times too hard to the point where the created weapons could break. But Noah's some just looked incomplete and bulky in many spots.

"Noah, the whole point of this is to have them look like mine here." Garry showed his which the only one Garry was had made. I was the perfect size for someone like him. He did a few turns with it and nearly took the head off Keria. If he wasn't making weapons for them, she would have hurt them. "They can't be so undone. It will slow smaller people down in speed time.

"Then why don't you just make them all?" Noah said rather angry at Garry.

Things had not been working out too well between them as Garry had been, to Noah, acting like a tyrant. But Noah was really had a strong dislike for work of any kind that involved using his body.

"Because, I'm the leader. I also am not in the best condition to do this. Plus, any hero needs to trust in his teammates when he is down. This is me trusting in my teammates. Catherine, getting better, still too small."

"Right, right." Catherine was honestly getting into this. By her math the poles she was making were more meant for her due to her lack of strength, but she need to understand that this was made for the other two teams as well.

"So this is what you guys have been doing. Turning large useless sets of wood into powerful weapons." Nate was impressed with Garry's planning. He sort of took his love for comics and insanity aside for just a while. Seems like even he cares for the campers.

"Even if you have no superpowers, you can always use the things around you to take down even the greatest of heroes." Garry responded.

"Ok then." Nate said far less impressed with Garry for the time being. The rest of the team tried to add onto making their own weapons or seeking them through the campgrounds except for Dre. He already had his.

Team Vinson

Vinson wasn't much of a leader like Dre could be, he just didn't have the traits, but he did understand trail marks. Everything that had seemed to be happening was in their direction. Fresh footprints and signs of struggles from the trees. Lucky for the teens, nothing had seemed to find them and there were no signs of blood anywhere.

Both Heather at the end of the line and DJ towards the front were holding flashlights they decided to look for before they headed into the east direction. Not too much was said except for the small complaints Heather had for being out here. All complaints heard on deaf ears.

"You think we would have found someone hurt or someone who got away." Daniel said getting more and more depressed. This search was yielding footprints, however they were leading every which way, you have no clue as to where they are held.

"Hello…?"

There was a very weak voice from about 20 feet from them. All went running to the source. Vinson being the fastest made it first. On the ground hurt was Endie, but she wasn't alone. Mark, Summer, Caitlyn, Ray, Truman, Christina, Gawain, Kenny and even Eva were all there and were either passed out or dead. Many of the campers on Team Vinson went to check on them while Vinson held her close with widen eyes of worry.

"Who, who did this to you guys?"

"Be, be careful, it is too dangerous…" That was all Endie could say before she fell unconscious. At least she was still breathing.

Vinson's eyes turned to Daniel who gave him the thumbs up. They were still alive.

"Ok then, whoever this killer is, may not be the killer we think he is. That's good considering I guess. Even better we finally found some campers." Daniel started.

"We need to get them back." DJ added.

"Ok, let's gather who we have founded and comeback to this spot with the whole team of campers. Maybe when these guys wake up, they will help us, or tell us who is behind this." Daniel said picking up Kenny himself.

Vinson carried two people back to the camp while DJ carried three on his own. This giving everyone else the job of one to carry back to camp. They thought it best to travel the road already gone. Even if they don't find another camper along the way, at least they will be safe.

Soon enough they all return to see their party, adding Shane hiding and Derrick still out cold to 29. Only 19 campers were still missing, so they think.

"Oh I really hope the others are ok." Said a worried Catherine. After learning ten campers at least, were still alive.

Team Vinson was really looking at the weapons the rest of them had made. Vinson himself grabbing it and trying to move it about as a weapon himself but only to hit himself in the head. After the short laughter at his expense, Vinson could see what the whole cast of Team Dre failed to.

"You guys, Geoff and Kia are missing."

All the campers started to franticly look around for the missing. To Vinson there was no point, he already got they weren't here.

"Any reason why they would even want to go?" DJ asked their leader Dre.

"Well Geoff seemed to want to prove himself and take out the fool. That don't explain the trick leaving us though."

"Could you please not call her or any girl a trick?" Said Vinson. He felt very weird just hearing the term,

"Shouldn't you be cool with this? I'm mean you black to."

"I maybe black, but it doesn't mean I'm just going to be some ghetto trashy about it."

Whatever nigga. We to still find about half the camp. Everybody, to your weapons!"

Everyone from Team Dre and Team Garry had a weapon, outside of them all the weak links of Team Vinson carried one. That would include DJ, Heather, Cody and Terran. Terran had one just because he was use to carrying something long, his surfboard folks. And with that they all went together into the eastern part of the forest.

Geoff and Kia:

Geoff heading in to prove to his own self that guys like Chef and all they didn't scare him like people thought. Most the campers were freaked by this, but he just ventured on thinking there was no way he would go cold and freak out, be scared and run away.

Though, in Geoff's past has never been the bravest. Sure Geoff would never be scare of Heather's armpits or anything minor like DJ. However, Geoff has never seen himself as brave, independent. This is why he always has parties or a girlfriend; he can never stand to be alone. If he wasn't with people, he was often depressed. He was determined to make it on his own. After all, only one can win the mega prize.

Kia on the other hand, was just following for her own reasons, and that was to see if Vinson was capture.

Whether she'd ever admit it, she did have a small caring side. It was all a matter of if you seemed like a person worth giving that time to.

She had been able to walk without Geoff knowing until they both heard a loud yell coming from the left. Geoff's eyes peered into Kia's for only a moment until he himself went running into the darkness. Kia went after him but she was in heels and not prepared to keep up. This would be total misfortune for the high and mighty girl since a dark oncoming force had knocked her out, springing from a tree; she dragged the body in the opposite direction which Geoff was headed.

"Hey Dudes, you alright? Please call out again!" Geoff got nothing

Geoff without knowing it was all on his own still running in the direction. He wound up at the one cave on the entire island. No blood trail, but lots of drag marks. It was as if people.

Before Geoff could even go any further he felt something hit the back of his head. He felt no pain, but everything just faded off into black.

The person who had done deed was carrying them off into a cave. There could be scene Avalon screaming once again, but it was cut short. By what object remained to be seen, but it was clear the other campers were being tortured alive.

The group

It was now nearing 4 am and the search was giving the rest in the party no results. Geoff and Kia were still soundly missing and things we quiet, but not calm or cool. Some like Nate, Catherine and Ezekiel were huddle together in fear. DJ on the other hand was on his own in fear and lingering in the back of rest of them. Some others were struggling with leadership issues.

Dre wasn't one to ever take orders from anyone not family or friend. While he has gotten along with Dexter, no one else in this group of butting heads was one his team.

Daniel wanted to be the leader and was the most calm about it. It may very well just be his strongest point with all participating in this fight. He also has made the best moves for the teams thus far as they have a good idea for what was really going on.

The same that was said about Daniel could be said in Keria. She and her sarcastic tone and attitude though were the one thing that made Daniel not back her on that. But that didn't stop her from wanting to be the leader.

Heather just wanted to argue and become the boss. None of the campers were going to let that happen, well almost.

There was one guy who was sick of all the yelling and fighting that was going on. He just couldn't take it anymore and he ventured off into the woods on his own, sick of all the childish fighting. That was Vinson whom was followed by Terran, if for anything else he didn't want Vinson to be completely by himself out here.

What none of them knew, was that someone was watching and was rather excited to see those two go on their own way.

"My target has separated, perfect." Said the voice. "Don't you think this couldn't get any better?" The voice spoke to someone else, but the other didn't say anything.

Summer, knowing Terran was her ex soon noticed he wasn't in the group anymore. Her mind went away from that when Garry of all people put his arm around her. Her face almost went to disgust, but no, seeing Garry compete made her feel he could be a new piece to her group. So she began to speak low and quiet to him, respecting that he likes to be called the hood. Garry wasn't sure why a girl like her would talk to him like she was, none of the good looking girls in high school ever did. But he wanted to win, and he felt that she indeed was a strong member of justice. So he agreed to join as well. Summer sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek which Garry wasn't impressed with, but was just walking ahead of her with a nod.

The leadership brawl had finally ended with Daniel winning. Dre hated the result most because he felt he was the toughest. Keria could live with it. Heather hated it because she wanted to be in charge and nothing more.

"Ok team we know that the remainder of the island that hasn't been searched." Daniel had noticed to the land Team Vinson has previously wondered about in, but no one was sure what was up ahead. Many like DJ was scared, few like Daniel were brave enough to do it. And only Summer was using this time to play this game to her advantage.

Cody had tripped a twig that set off a pit trap effective enough to have all but three falls in. The cowardly DJ who was too far away. Heather who just managed to jump to the right. And the last one Catherine who was just standing a few inches in front of it, that close to falling in. The hole was a good 40 feet deep.

"You guys go get help!" Daniel pleaded. Heather shrugged and walked off with Catherine, while DJ was screaming off into another direction.

"A group of Heather and Catherine were doomed." Keria said completely unconfident of the two.

"And how." Noah added.

"Shut up!" Daniel said, showing his first sign's of aggravation. He had been taking arguing all night long and had just had enough.

"Trust in them. We may not have a choice. Hey wait, weren't there two other boys with us? Daniel finally notice who was missing.

"I don't see surfer boy and the mini DJ." Noah said brushing off his clothes.

"Do you think they are safe?" Summer acted worried and did it very well with the other campers. She was very convincing holding to the nearest person in sight, which happened to be Garry. Garry was trying to break free and fly out of here, but her grip was like Kryptonite to him. He could even feel her getting weaker, why was this he wondered?

"Well that gives us an out. Vinson may be a bit smaller of a DJ, but he doesn't seem like a coward. Maybe he and Terran can get us out of this." Said a very hopeful but a very sad Cody. He felt terrible that people could be killed because of this show.

DJ

While DJ was running and running he found himself back at camp all alone. That just made things worse as he screamed even louder and even worse than before. But that just might have attracted the attention he might have wanted as he was picking up and thrown rudely to the ground by Chef. Also with him were the two in the Eat-A-Thon in Harold and Dexter. But also with him was a very angry Chef.

"What are you doing boy? It's 4:30 in the morning, should you fools be getting some rest?"

"But, killer in the woods, HE GOT ALL THE CAMPERS!" DJ cried out just to get another slap in the head by Chef.

"Killer, there's no way you idiots could have brought another killer onto the island is there?" Harold asked the large cook.

Chef didn't respond to the question rather he ventured into his mind what about one of the campers did he know.

Flashback

"_Now Chef, we need to keep in mind that some of this campers we are bringing, maybe even crazier than Izzy that we had last year. We even have a camper that could be a… AHHH!!!" Chris tried to answer but Chef wasn't having it. He was so sick of being on this show and not getting paid. He promised himself, that when this is over, Chef will get his revenge on the host for having him do so many embarrassing things. _

_Chris noticing this just looked at him worried and tossed him a few files with camper's names._

"_Eh, all the info you need is right there." With that Chris walked over to the dock of shame to meet Asher as his boat was coming in._

End

Chef knew he never read those files but the names were ringing in his mind at who could be the killer and it hit him pretty well. They all kept to themselves and they all seemed to not like people all that much, or at least chose to not hang around them much.

Through Chef's mind he went through the four files he had in his hand.

File one: Vinson

File two: Janie

File three: Leah

File four: Nate

Without warning Chef went to his office or the back of the cafeteria and pulled out all the files. All three campers came following, with Dex far behind the other three. DJ and Harold were curious as to what he was thinking of.

"Contestant was found at a mental intuition for being deemed their sanity unfit for the real world. Has also murder, their parents." Chef's mind almost went into a state of shock at this. "AND CHRIS BROUGHT HER HERE?!!!" Chef yelled as he snapped out of it.

The others looked very worried over the word murder as Chef broke for the woods at top speed. He wanted to try and find any signs of any campers even alive.

"What the hell were you thinking Chris?"

Harold and Dex were too slow to follow him and DJ was still hiding in the kitchen and fear for his life. One person did however come in, and it wasn't Harold or Dex. DJ tried to scream, but his mouth was covered up.

Geoff and others

Slowly the blurry eyes of one party animal were final awake to the eyes to the sight of a bloody Avalon looked in chains in a cave. Geoff almost screamed in pure terror, just wondering if she was alive. He then took a good look around to see, that almost every other camper that wasn't accounted for before was here. Only one was awake and wasn't bleeding for the time, that camper was Kia.

"Are you ok? Did you see what happened? Do we know if they are alive?" Sadly Kia just shook her head.

"We have to find a way out of here, save who we can and get out alive. I have a plan to."

"What could your plan possibly be?" Kia wondered, but wasn't expecting much.

"I have a pick in my pocket. If we can get Truman to wake up who is right by my pocket to get it, I can free him with my feet and he can free us all."

Geoff's hands were bound but his feet were free. Lucky for Geoff, Truman was still alive and the second kick woke him from his slumber.

"Wh-what's going on? OW!" Truman was slowly remembering to torture he was put through at the hands of the person. But he didn't know the name of the person. He barely could keep awake if it weren't for the voice of Geoff. The blood loss was keeping him in and out.

"Hey dude, we need you to get in the game and get this pick out of my pocket."

"That sounds like something a gay old man would tell me to do." Truman said not liking the idea at all.

"Well I got Bridgette. And no offence, you are no Bridgette. So I really need you to focus here." Geoff stated trying to get serious.

"Oh please," Came the voice of a stirring Alana whom right now wasn't really helping the case. "You the party boy, how can we expect you to be serious? For all we know you might get a kick out of this kinky kind of torture."

"Quiet!" Kia yelled louder than she wanted to, but Alana was getting on her nerves. "Do you want to get out of this or not?"

Alana said nothing and let Truman work. Soon enough, all those awake were free.

Geoff went without rest waking up all those chained and beaten. All and all they were alive and alright. They were put through a lot, but it seemed no one knew who this person was. They knew the person planned on killing someone, just no one in the group. Everyone was put through minor torture, but Sam who had some emergency training saw to everyone being alright once free. She did seem to give Truman more of her time than all the other campers. Something Endie the matchmaker had kept her eye on.

"Ok, we had out fun, let's leave!" Eva said running for the exit. The veterans like Gwen and Geoff knew how to get from one end of the camp to the other without getting lost, anymore. But before they could get anywhere a worried Chef found them first. That was a lot of the kids standing right an in front of them.

"Good, no one is hurt." Chef said with a relief.

"No, were plenty hurt." Walter started. "Expect plenty of lawsuits."

Many of the campers started to complain left and right after that. As much as Chef did really care for their safety, enough was enough.

"All you maggots get off my back! Are you dead, are things broken? Worse things happened in challenges than they did with this. Besides, and no Total Drama Island challenge injury we aren't responsible for. You really should take a look at your contracts." Chef smirked feeling less sympathy for all the contestants. Most still grumbled, but none threaten any longer. There was no point.

Terran, Heather, Catherine, Vinson

Heather and Catherine had been running for help over a half an hour and found nothing, they went to the camp and no one was there. They couldn't find a soul around. They were beginning to think they might be the only ones left alive. That even had Heather scared.

"What are we going to do? We can't get off this island without Chef, we can't survive. I'll have to die out here, and with you."

Catherine ignored her and went to her laptop which had Dexter's free internet service. Sadly it was down until 7 a.m. which is when it turns itself back one. Catherine had remembered Dex telling her this, because his mom made him do it because she didn't want him online all night long, and by him she means his father.

"Well are doing ourselves no good staying here. We might as well back out there and look for them." Catherine said.

"Out there with all the other dangerous things that could attack us?" Heather said still freaked out.

"Or, you could stay here and get beaten by me?" Said the stranger's voice.

Heather wasted no time in running for her life. As for Catherine, she risked it all in turning around and got knock out by one blow to the head. Her mind registering the pain as she took to the ground with rather harsh results. Out could was Catherine. She looked as if she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Heather ran as fast as she could trying to make it in the woods safely. Not making another sound other than the footsteps on her feet. That was, until she just ran into something big and hard, Vinson.

Heather fell to the ground while Vinson didn't even budge from where he stood with Terran oddly looking at her out of breath. Another shocking thing was that Heather was offered a hand by Vinson to pull her up. Unlike Heather she took it before speaking frantically.

Something, at the camp, IT GOT CATHERINE!!!

Vinson stood puzzled at Heather until she saw it take out Terran in one hit with a blunt object.

"AHHHH!!!!"

That went the scream of Heather. All Vinson could do was turn around to see the face of the person who had been doing all the wrong doing. The person had an unusual look for Vinson.

For all the people she has attack, they didn't hesitate or have the sheer thrill of laughing at him. They have indeed been waiting for the man as she stood on top of her proud knock out of the surfer.

"Ah, perfect. You boy are the one I want to kill. If it weren't for you, I could still win!"

This all made sense to Vinson. He knew too well why they were here now. Vinson didn't think she'd get so crazy on this, but if this is how it must be, than he would have to try to stay alive.

As for Heather all she could do was watch as Vinson began to make footsteps toward the person. The laugh getting worse and worse and colder blooded.

"You dare challenge me? I have taken out all the other campers, and now we will have a place in taking the great prize. You, Vinson will be the first to die, as you should be the first to go out in the beginning."

Vinson only gave a slight nod before he could choke out his word.

"You! If this must happen, then it must!" Vinson really had no clue why he said that, but he thought the whole idea was just crazy of a fight. At least he had his boxing experience as some training for this.

"Then, it time for you to die, right Garfield?"

**A/N Dun dun dun, that I'm sure gave away who the "killer" was though no one was really dead. Anyway, where are Nick and Izzy when you need them? By the way it seems this story works, unless a crazy person or Eva fights, it won't look like an even match. How can my brain buddy get out of this and save everyone? Will someone help him out? Will Heather act like the useless girl and do nothing?**

"**Up yours Kid!" **

**Whatever Heather… just read review and expect the story to come out, when I feel like it… which is sooner than the last few chapters, muhhahahahahaha, maybe that is…**


	11. After that, we still have a challenge?

**Ah well I am already getting started. I saw I made a few mistakes in rushing and name placement. But I'm just going to chalk this up as a learning experience not to rush so much. And I have also decided when this series is over, to bring over some but not all the campers from this series to my own TDA type thing, who should join, I have a strong feeling who will it be. But it all really values on who wins, who would be crazy to give up the prize they get and what kind of prize will Chris give out to make it so good? Heh, we will just have to see. Oh and be happy I got this out on Easter. Because that is quick. The next one might not be as fast because I think I am going to stockpile chapters. Meaning I might have Chapter 13 or 14 done, before I send out 12. In case I get as if I do not want to write, I can send something out in a month's time.**

DJ and ?

DJ tried to yell as hard as he could but two hands were holding onto his mouth. DJ all the while was too chicken to open his eyes. When the mind of the hands placed on him realized this, he decided to speak up.

"Relax DJ, it's only Shane."

DJ finally opened his eyes to see it was indeed true. Shane who also was joined with him, an enraged and awake Derrick. All he could think about was getting into the forest and saving Avalon.

"Come on guys lets move. Whoever is out there I want to smash them and Dre for knocking me out."

"I don't think that's wise. Dre might not have any martial arts training, but he is still way too tough for a guy of your strength to take him out." Said a lingering Dexter with Harold, both taking puffs from their inhalers because chasing Chef took it out of them both.

"Besides, it seems like the whole camp has done missing. If we really hope for anyone getting out of this, we need to think of how to beat an enemy I only have a chance living through to fight." Harold said trying to keep all in the group with a cool head

"You, seriously can fight huh?" Shane said nearly laughing at the though. Just as fast as he started to laugh, he started to whale in pain getting a demo from Harold, giving him a chop to the back of his neck. Shane feels to the floor holding the spot he was struck at for a good minute. Then he was ready to do the same at Harold. He even tried, only to be simply tripped by him.

"You are way too open in your attack. That's why you can never hurt me." Harold said with a grin.

"But you said you get beat up a lot. So why if you are so good, let yourself get hurt like that?" DJ asked feeling calmer.

"Because, I am a man of peace first, until action is needed. And since there is a killer here, I'm unleashing all of my skill to make sure that I stay alive at all costs."

"This is a time we really need to be brave and not run away. This goes beyond the game, this goes for the sake of people's lives." Everyone was feeling rather motivated by Dexter's speech, even DJ did not feel like hiding in his place anymore. In fact, DJ was the first to step out the door.

"Then guys," DJ started. "let's get into those woods and find out teammates and foes."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Derrick said marching along. Harold Dexter and even Shane taking the back all ventured into the woods to look for any sign of anything.

"I can't believe it. I'm so scared I might die, and yet I don't care." DJ said to himself as he looked over to Dex who seemed also having the same fearless look on him.

Dex's reason for being this way was much different from DJ's. He knew Dre could take care of himself and Vinson was over 200 hundred pounds of power, but Nikki was whom he was worried. He did not know what it meant to have a crush, and he was not sure he did, but Dexter knew that that was the first pretty girl ever been his friend, and was only the only girl to ever be Dex's friends. His mother always told him to protect those who could not protect themselves and be there for those who need it. If for any other reason, she made him feel like he could do anything. The Touchdown, and the Eat-A-Thon, made him think of only her. Could this really be Dexter's first crush?

Chef

Chef quickly left the first group back at camp placing many in beds. Only Geoff and Kia were aloud out of bed seeing as they had yet to been in any kind of torture. Chef had given them a brief understanding to treat the wounds of those who were in somewhat serious condition. No one was in a way where they would die untreated. The campers just needed a night or two of rest. For some reason, this worried Chef more.

Chef had ventured through the woods for a good ten minutes running nonstop. His legs exhausted, not because he was just doing this, but because he was the backbone that made Total Drama work each season. No intern and certainly not Chris had worked harder to make things work. That is why when he knew the campers were in a lot of pain, he has to enjoy his work being the reason they did.

Soon Chef found a pit in the ground that had the rest of the campers in it. This was great. Now the only ones left were the bitch Heather, DJ, Shane, Dexter, Harold, Catherine, Terran and Vinson were the only ones not found on Chef's account.

Chef had some rope that he tied to a tree. The rope was more than long enough to get all the campers out of the hole. Daniel was the first on to get out of the hole. It was then that they heard the…

"AHHHH!!!"

"Well that sounded just like Heather." Said Isolde. "Great, we can leave her there to die.

"No we can't." Chef interrupted her. "We aren't having a lawsuit because all of you hate her. Even if she is a problem, and even if she wouldn't do the same for you, where was I going with this?" Chef starting to rethink his action, He would not be the one to lose any money. He still has not gotten ANY of his paychecks.

"I think you were going to say, she is a human being as which we have a duty to save all humans in need from some kind of killer?" Daniel tried to make sense of it.

"Ah, close enough. Let's move maggots!" In addition, with that they were all off. Some like Isolde and Keira just went to see if heather would indeed die. However, the scream seemed so faint, no one was sure that any of them would get there any time soon.

"Man these woods can echo." Garry said. "Where was the echo when I was fighting Janie?"

"You knew it was Janie, and you never told us?" Summer protested.

"Maybe, but that's not the point. This girl was an even tougher fight than Nick was. I do not think anyone can take her. Better hope someone cool like Vinson is not fighting her. That would really suck if he died too."

Vinson vs. Janie

Funny how Garry was saying that as Janie practically flew into Vinson's face with a jab send him into a tree. He hit it so hard it started to crack. Heather gasped by the power in her fist.

"Garfield, are you pleased? We are going to have fun punishing this one." Janie said very out of it.

"I been stuck in a tent with Heather, getting licked by her in my sleep, (Heather blushed by that comment) fooled into nearly being the first one voted off, and now I have to fight some sort of psycho, this is worse than being kept in my house all day. Dr. Marjorie, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THIS IDEA OF YOURS TO COME HEAR SUCKS!" Vinson said rather pissed. However, he looked to Heather who might have it just as bad if it were not for those like DJ and him bunking with her.

"But if I get out of this, I will make sure that I will put padlocks on my bedroom door. Six of them!"

"You talk as if you will see your bedroom again." Janie appeared from behind and slapped him so hard Vinson fell into the ground. Janie proceeded to slam her foot into the back of his head and grind it into the dirt. "You jerk, I'll make sure you will never get to see a padlock ever again."

"You don't understand, I will get out of this, because I will, I will GET OFF THIS ISLAND! AND NOTHING YOU OR YOUR LITTLE CAT CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Vinson grabbed for her foot with his left hand and spun her off her balance. If Vinson was not so quick, she would have landed on Vinson, but Vinson rolled out of the way to spare him. "I know to stars had it where I should have left, and not even I know why, but there is no way I'm going to die just a day plus later."

Janie got up and laughed darkly. From the back of her jeans, she pulled out a knife. Vinson began to panic.

Janie ran at him and tried to stab him many times. Vinson just dodging each one and trying to make sure his feet can respond to the next one.

Janie was crazy with that knife of hers. She just kept swinging. It was as if she has done this, MANY times before. Through the night sky, it was impossible to see the dried blood was on the knife. It was impossible to see it is practically blood red from all the killing she had done.

Clearly, this was not easy for Vinson to do. He could not move like Garry whom had once fought with her. If it were not for Vinson being so fast and his boxing, he would be dead right now. No normal person should really be able to get away with something like this.

To someone like Heather, the knife was moving like lighting. She would not even be able to tell where the knife was going if it was not for Vinson dodging each attack. Nevertheless, she could tell the knife was catching up to him. It was only a matter of time. However, for Vinson the knife was not moving quite as fast for his eyes. He sees it and his eyes could adjust easily to where the cuts were coming from. However, his body was never quite able to follow. He to could see at this rate he will be caught. But, there was something Vinson could do to overcome this, attack.

On Janie's next thrust towards Vinson's heart, (she had down that a lot) he would grab for her arm with his right and come into elbowing her in the chest, then use his strength to throw her over the shoulder. Vinson then twisted the knife-holding arm to give Janie a shot of pain that made her release the knife. Vinson then took the knife and tossed in into another area.

During all this time, Vinson had not looked at Janie. When he did, he saw a new fire in his eyes. Her face was flush red from blushing, and rage. Combined it made Janie at her most powerful. Garry knew that all to well.

"YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Janie flipped to her feet forgetting the pain it would cause to her knife arm kicked Vinson in his gut. Vinson flew back so far Heather could no long see her from where she stood. Janie follow and moved so quick, Heather could no longer see what was going one. Heather, not sure whether she should follow or just stay put. No matter what she could not be safe,

Vinson found himself with his head ringing so badly. His head had collided with a rather large boulder. When he got up, he saw Janie appear out of thin air, in mid air coming in to kick him in the face. Vinson just got out of the way, but then Janie was at it again. She was moving so fast Vinson could react and this time the kick connected. Janie would continue with a flurry of kicks and punches that Vinson could no longer avoid. When it came to fighting Vinson had skills, but they were nothing like when Janie has had a man touch her boobs.

"Just give up boy. When Garfield has something into his mind, he gets what he likes. Moreover, that means you are as good as dead, because even if he did not, I would kill you for real on my own decision. Having you fight back has been fun, but you do not have, "the gift." Janie began to laugh.

"What gift?" Vinson asked through his coughing and wincing from pain.

"Can't you tell? Anyone who seems crazy or insane on this island, they all have it. It is something that gives us an edge in this game. It is not always Izzy's, Nick's or my own fighting skill. You also have Mickey spilt personality. Generally, were all geniuses. Nick however, I think he was just lucky."

"But what matters is that none of you normal people can ever get the gift. Your skills cannot stop mine. And I hope you're ready to feel a lot more pain." The grin that was already so dark on her face was just getting darker and darker as the sun rose.

He ended the feeling of pain around his body, focuses his eyes into hers, and balled his fists to get ready to box for his life. The action puzzled Janie.

"Don't tell me you still plan on doing this. I won't hold back anymore…" Vinson had then spat blood in her face. "Ok then, now I'm pissed. "

Janie had disappeared from where she stood and kept coming like lighting at Vinson with kicks and punches too impossible for the eye of Vinson to block, or even see. It was not too much longer that Vinson passed out on the ground just barely breathing.

She had just looked at him on the ground, no longer smiling but rather bored with him. "Pathetic normal. I am injured from battling with the Hood, and you could not provide me with any entertainment. Rather sad I must end this here." Janie went off too find the other who was watching. Heather was just standing there scared. When Janie arrived right in front of her face she fell to the ground in her own shock and fear.

"What happened to him?" Heather asked.

"Oh he will be dead in a matter of seconds." Janie stated walking over to the knife that Vinson had threw to the ground. She picked it up with a small smile and grinned at Heather looking like she was going to kill her now. Heather rather than turning pale just held her hands up in the air as if she was ready for death.

"You seem odd. Why do you not defend yourself, or run away?" Janie asked very confused.

"Because," Heather for the first time was just thinking how life had been after TDA. She was not nearly as bad as the first season; however, she was still rather shunned by all including family and friends. Those people were inn fear that she was or will do that to them or that it has already been or being done. Heather before could never get a steady boyfriend that could just like her for her. In addition, it did not help that even before Total Drama Island, she did not like herself. "I've had it with life already, and I'm just ready to let it all end. I have no friends and my family already hated me. I just want the pain I been feeling for years to just end. So please, just do me a favor if you are going to do it to just let me do it as how I do many things, crying." Heather had curled herself in a ball as the sounds of muffled crying had begun. Janie just shrugged and began to thrust down at the head of Heather. But, as she was about to put in the blow something had grabbed the hand of hers.

A few moments later Heather had opened her eyes to learn the truth about what had really happened, Vinson, had just saved her life.

Blood was trailing from his face all the way down from the beating that he had put on himself, but nothing could be worse than the pain he thought would have happened. Janie's eyes were sending death glares right at Vinson. Vinson ignored them and kept his eyes on the crying Heather.

"Even if life is bad, you must show the willingness to change. To be better, to be positive, you are a lot like me. No family at your side, or friends, maybe this is something we can talk about after we win the challenge later today." Vinson said with a grin. Heather just looked at him in shock.

"You still talk as if you are going to live!" Janie said in a rage knocking Vinson back. She went at him full speed once again and like before Vinson could not see a single attack, but unlike before, he could block them and dodge then as if he saw the future. His mind in deep focus, focus on survival.

Each miss Janie was just getting madder than the last miss was. It got to the point where she was losing focus on her own gift. She got slow as a human and Vinson could react. It was then Vinson took to the offence.

Vinson repeatedly kept jabbing Janie right in the face and work in a melee and he mixed some heavier punches on Janie. Janie could react as he just kept coming. Even as she could see them as slow as a snail, her body could no longer react. Janie even began to bleed.

Vinson finished the attack with an upper cut the sent Janie just a bit into the air and back to the earth head first.

"Hey, anyone there?" Yelled Chef's voice, which could not be better timing really. Vinson had her arms pinned and Heather wrapped her legs just in case she was planning to kick Vinson in the nuts. Vinson was very grateful of the act since it was also her idea that Janie just might do that.

With the passed out Janie lifted into the air Heather and Vinson had followed the voice leading them back to Chef and the crew that was lost into and stranded in a hole. The sounds of screaming were also coming this way with DJ taking the lead in his crew. Vinson, like with Christina at the dock of shame dodged but Heather was ran over not having his reflex timing.

Chef walked over with the rope with a smile frown and was prepared to tie her up. When complete he himself carried her back on his shoulders.

Everyone was asking Vinson questions about what happen, those with high interest. He was clearly the ones with the marks. Some of the girls were blushing wondering if he needed any first aid that frankly the looks and questions did creep him out. He would run away, if he had the strength to run that is.

Heather on the other hand was looking at most of the other campers and how she had been completely ignored by all those other than Vinson and to an extent DJ. It was not like Season one where she at least had Lindsay or Beth. She has felt the karma ten times over that Lindsay had spoken about upon her elimination. She put money on it that most every person, whether they were a Runner or not, they would have let her life ended, even cheered on the thought. It was for these reasons she has felt close to being suicidal. It was not until Vinson saved her, did she feel that way no longer. She did not know what it meant for him to be here right now, but she did not like him as if Kia did. She thought maybe, this could be her first friend. A real friend. Hell, she would be his as well seeing as he deems himself to have none. She then shook those thoughts out of her head the moment. He was a member of his team and had something to gain with her being alive, a free pass after the first loss of Team Runners.

"Friend, yeah right." She said to herself. Even though Vinson overheard her, even through the ruffles of the other camper's questions he was still able to hear what she said.

Back at camper with everyone minus Nick and Izzy, still: 6:12 a.m.

With Janie's terror over the campers were happy to go to bed. However, before they could, they were all seeing Chris for the first time everyone looking completely out of it with a few exceptions. Gwen was able to do the Sleep-A-Thon so well and you have Shane who does not sleep much in fear a car will come through his window. In addition, Vinson body was just ready for anything. All that being said, Mickey was wide-awake and the whole time talking about being put in chains again. It rather excited her, which freaked out all who mentioned her saying that except for Dre. He just smiled at her being herself.

"Hope you campers had a good sleep." Chris said with a smile.

"GOOD SLEEP, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! MOST OF US WERE TORTURED BY MISS KILLER OVER HERE AND THE REST OF US EITHER FELL INTO A HOLE OR GOT INTO A DEATH MATCH WITH HER AND BARELY GOT OUT OF IT ALIVE!" Said a shock out of all people Leah. By now, everyone had known everyone's story.

"Whoa, Leah, WAY TO TELL HIM GIRL! WHOO!" yelled Geoff who received a pat on the shoulder. She hated the touch, but let it slide since he was far from the problem.

"Well then, I suppose that means the next challenge should be nothing for you guys since it starts in two hours." Chris said still smiling, but this time just because it would be amusing to see them perform under this kind of stress.

Many of the campers shouted out complaints at Chris, which just made him wish there were not so many of them. Then suddenly Izzy could be heard yelling and being dragged back to camp by rope by Nick who was covered in sweat, but still seemed to have the energy to go another week.

"What happened to you guys?" Ask Sam who surely was getting back to her normal self.

"Ah Nick here had just taken me all over camp using me as weight training." Izzy said rather excited still.

"And why not just use the bear? Alana said jokingly.

"Because he was busy in a chess match with the duck. I asked. I feel back for the bear because he lost. He just can never beat that duck…" Nick said.

CHHHH!!!

Alana: "He asked the bear?"

CHHHH!!!

Bosko the bear: He was crying of his many defeats.

CHHHH!!!

Bean the duck: *In his language* "Checkmate BITCH!"

CHHHH!!!

"Moving on to something we really wanted to hear, what happened with you and Dexter in the eating match Harold?" Gwen asked as everyone turned his or her attention to him.

"It was a match unlike any other. I could have won had I thought through the plan Dexter had. But of course, since he would never tell, I was in shock when I lost, but it worked. Let me take you to the moment that "it" happened."

Flashback of doom!

_It had been well over two hours for both Dex and Harold both. Harold kept downing the food pulling off the Mo idea for intimidation. What Harold did not know was that he was just playing right into his plan. _

_Harold was not the only one that knew about this food. Dexter in fact ate this for dinner most every night. As it shames Dexter as a teen, his father and mother are allergic to most meats, vegetables, fruits, grains and even candy. The smallest hint of the taste could prove deadly for both other them. Dex had to get use to this kind of food. So eating it was not the problem, but it was also a natural fiber. A very powerful fiber. By now most of the campers should have it out of there system, those who could take the taste and eat it that is. For someone like Harold, it might take a while taking into account that he might eat this as well. So all Dex had to do was eat it little by little as he was the only one to understand the loophole that it matters not how much you eat as long as you are eating, he chew as slow as he could and to throw off Harold, he would make a disgusted look which worked like a charm. Last, when Chef looked to be running out of the slop Harold finally fell into the last trap, talking to Dex._

"_So, you have been in it for how long. How in the world are you doing that. Aren't you disgusted by my eating style?" Harold asked as Dex took the last bite her would need to take for the win. Dex also gave a 30 second hesitation before answering. Throughout the time, Harold had not had a single bite._

"_Why it is simple, I just worked my game plan, to watch you eat over and over and watch you stomach this stuff so much, while I just sat back and ate very slowly. Now it has been too long since you have had a single bite to eat you know. And since I had one bite between your last one, you lose and I win."_

"_He's right." Chef said with a surprised look on his face. "You took too long away from your bites. It's a rule that you can't do that so, you're done son."_

"_But how? How did you think you could beat me like that?" Harold just had to know._

"_Simple, you tend to take your eyes off the prize at times. I waited for the moment and kept you off the trail. At the same time, I would need to make sure I had the last bite and then that would give my team 3rd__ place. No hard feelings though right?" Dex asked extending his hand. Harold quickly grabbed and shook it._

"_No way, your plan was awesome!" _

"_Well we know you boys are safe, so do you want to eat the rest of this stuff so it doesn't go to waste?" Both for some odd reason agreed and began to chow down. The sound of Avalon's yell could be heard which they suddenly stopped eating, but they both shrugged it off as if nothing happened. _

"_No way could I save someone from a killer anyway." Dex said. "I can't even save myself from bullies."_

End

Geoff, Dre and Mark were already tossing Mark in the air as some of team Helmets were in disbelief at how Harold lost. They though Harold would know better than to do that. However, as Dex had said, Harold tends to keep his eyes off the prize at times.

"Alright with the celebrating JUST making it. You still have to do the challenge in an hour. Moreover, relax; it will not be as if it is that mentally stressful I promise. Come on people, its fan fiction!" Chris said with a dark laugh which scared campers like Shane, DJ, Vinson… yeah, he has seen fear and it has sent him back now.

Later on as the police were taking Janie away she turned back to see Vinson and the rest of the campers, but her words clearly meant for him.

"You stay alive now so I can kill you another time ok?" She gave him a seductive wink as she was place on the police boat out of here. Many of the campers stepped away from him. Vinson just said nothing, in public

CHHHH!!!

Vinson: "Am I that unlucky? Crazy killers want to come back and kill me. Yeah, the next thing I need is the person I dislike most wanting to kiss me. To this, I'm looking at you Heather… but wait, you already have in your sleep. But then, she is the reason I can still win the prize, maybe she isn't so bad…"

CHHHH!!!

Heather: "My weakness in the woods, he better not tell anyone about it or I will make him pay. I sure hope he didn't hear all that."

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: "Being the hero didn't go as planned, but I did free everyone. I think I got to show I was real brave this time around."

CHHHH!!!

Ray: "Man, I haven't had a chance to say anything for awhile."

CHHHH!!!

Truman: "I'm glad I didn't find what I thought might be what I would find in his pocket."

CHHHH!!!

Most of the campers that needed a boost and could stand the taste of coffee or liked it did indeed get some. Some like Izzy, Nick and even Vinson were still wide-awake but of course, in Vinson's case, fear of dying was strong than any coffee could be. The campers also got a break from Chef's cooking, only because he did not have time, and were given some of the crewmembers real food.

CHHHH!!!

Noah: "Vinson, please have another all night spree where a killer comes after you once again." His sips on his coffee. "I really enjoy the victory of your karma."

CHHHH!!!

Ezekiel: "I feel bad for the guy, but I mean it got us real food. I was not around long enough for it to be so… blech. But having an understanding now, I know better."

CHHHH!!!

After a quiet and enjoyable breakfast for all but Vinson, who ate, but we all get why by now they all walking out to enjoy the sunshine and get their muscles working. A few campers were talking about their experience, but one camper was working her group of 'members' to a secluded area.

Here we could find the sarcastic Walter in the group along with Garry, Derrick, Mark, Eva and lastly Kia whom all had been given an offer by the same person, Summer. She was the last in the group to show up as many of the campers wondered why she would want all these people here.

"My fellow contestants, we all want the prize and there is nothing better than to have numbers on your side to get to that very prize. I have chosen all of you to be a powerful group of numbers where we watch all of our backs. Some are here for your brute strength and athletic ability, others for your cunning and intelligence. With this, we shall be nearly indestructible. I have watched you all from afar, and I can see, that you all have that X factor to your game that can push you in areas even where you are at your weakest, eh Walter?"

Walter gave her a nice smile since he got noticed for stepping up in areas that showed he had more skills than just for his brains.

"Some others, I feel they just should really be in the game." She gave a playful wink Mark and Derricks way who both thought she was serious. Eva just looked to the both of them disgusted.

"So who is with me in making this group the final seven?" Summer received quiet as suggested by Walter, more at Mark more so else as they all showed their signs of approval. Eva and Mark were the most interested in sticking this out in a long shot. Derrick had seen that Mark also thought he was getting the affectionate wink. Does that mean he thinks she likes her?

CHHHH!!!

Derrick: "There is just no way she likes him. He too loud for her taste. As for me, I can make her laugh and girls love a guy who can make them laugh.

CHHHH!!!

Walter: "Call me evil if you wish, but I just see myself playing the field. Surely Summer got herself a good group of people who can last a long time, but honestly, if you think I'm in this for the long haul, you have another thing coming Summer."

CHHHH!!!

Summer: "Who in this group do I want with me for the longest, Mark and Kia. Kia is in a weak mindset since she got here. And as I said, I have seen them all from afar. I know Derrick has a thing for the youngest Evans. Mark is someone I can hold along a string. My ex-boyfriend Terran, he I will need to see if I can get to ride my ship, or cut him off between the legs in a hurry."

CHHHH!!!

"Alright campers, it's time to get this challenge underway right now! Meet me near the Dock of Shame in 5 minutes." Chris called.

Surely enough all the campers where there with their teams, Chris with a grin on his face could not wait for this one to begin.

"Now as you may or may not notice, Team Kobold Necromancers, and with that name means we will be doing a challenge based on fan fictions. More to the point what has happened in fan fictions written by other writers. Team Necromancer, yours is obvious, you will be doing your based on the Kobold Necromancers. Team Helmets, you shall have, Astrosono. Team Runners, you will do your challenge on Ivory Keys76. And last, the killer bass. You shall have you challenge done based of the written work of TDI Charlie Brown! First up will be the Helmets. However, for you people we will need to use these virtual realty helmets. This will get you to the place in your challenge you need to be in. But do not put them on until we get to the football field. You are going to need a wide open field for this one."

Everyone followed to the football field where everyone was sitting in the bleachers. All eleven of Team Helmets players were on the ground of the field ready to play the game.

"I wonder how bad could it be if it was virtual reality?" Nate wondered looking at his device. The other campers did remember that this would be relaxing. Gwen on the other hand, did not buy that for one minute.

"There is now way Chris cares about what happened to us in there. There is just no way that we can hang in there and win."

"Oh come on Gwen it can't be that bad. I know Chris might be pretty evil, a lot of the time, but al long as we do this challenge as a group, we should be able to handle anything that comes out way." Cody said trying to reason with her. He placed his arm around Gwen, which she shoved it off right away. Ray look onward was turning a light shade of pink. It got worse when Cody looked back at her.

"I still haven't forgiven you for you act of try to 'save me'." And she walked off feeling like an idiot at how she went about it.

CHHHH!!!

Ray: "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

CHHHH!!!

"Ok campers, it's time for you to put on your helmets and see where you will be." Chris said from far away. "The rules are simple, just survive in the 1 hour period from whatever comes your way, the more people that survive, or if you defeat the challenge, the better chance you have at getting 1st place. There are other bonuses along the way that can raise your team score, so finding them will help you out."

With that, everyone had their Helmets on and noticed they were in a nice and calm high school classroom. All the other members were presently there with them all was calm and nothing seemed to be happening. Harold was the first to see that the door was glowing and it had the start sign on it.

"I think we need to go over here." Harold started and everyone followed. Shane was first to the door and as he opened it, there were many hallways to take, eleven to be precise. The rule board clearly stated each team member must take one hallway by himself or herself and each one did. This worried some of them because they were indeed thinking they could be together. However, it seems far from the case as they all followed one way.

As they ventured in the timer had started and things seemed normal in the high school Gwen tried to communicate with someone.

"Hey can anyone hear me?" No response from any of her teammates. The helmets had separated all communication from the other members. No one could hear her and she could not hear them. In addition, just two minutes in Chris had appeared running at her with a knife. Gwen got drastically scared and tried to run but was too slow. Chris had caught her with his bloody blade and the game for her was already over.

The Helmet had told her to remove it from her head and as she did, she was surprised to see Mo also out of the game. He felt so stupid. He had seen the fan fiction and should have known what would have happened.

"What's so wrong Mo? I mean this game has to be hard if both of us got out so quick."

"Yeah but I know this story, it's a very good one, but they won't know what's coming until it does. It's called last day alive."

"And, what is so wrong with that?" Gwen sounded not as worried as she did.

"Chris will be playing the part of the killer and trying to knock them off one by one. They will have a hard time surviving if they don't know what they are doing."

At the end of Mo's short speech Harold was moving every so oddly. It was as if he was fighting. Soon it stopped. They both expected him to take off his helmet, but it remained on. Did Harold know what was happening?

"Well Harold seems to be safe." Gwen said with a smile.

"For now." Chris said at a computer playing the game from his laptop while Chef monitored the cameras.

**A/N Ah so it seems Even through all the hell the campers have been through, they will have to deal with Chris and his "murderous rage from the fan fiction "Last Day Alive" by Astrosono who is also the person who added Terran btw. So if the first challenge is like this, can you just think of how the rest will be? You might not be able to from where you are standing unless you have read any of their stories. I could tell you, but Meh, I will not. You will just have to want to read. Moreover, just be happy no one has died.**


	12. Virtual Worlds that never should be seen

"Last time, everyone seemed to be in extreme danger and torture of one ticked off ex-camper. Glad Ezekiel didn't do that in Season One, or Bridgette. But in the end it seem our little Janie refused to kill anyone until she got her hands on the reason that took her out of the game in Vinson. However, it seemed some luck was on his side and he was able to survive her wrath without getting himself killed or unable to do the next challenge which everyone has to do! Also it seems Vinson gained two more admirers. So much for coming here and leaving here with no friends as you thought you'd do huh Vinson?" asked Chef

"Um, we are watching the Helmets in their challenge Chef." Vinson responded.

"It's not like anything has happened since Mo and Gwen got knocked out of the game already." Said Christina nearby who was rather annoyed. Everyone in the crowd was just pissed because they haven't had any sleep last night. Only people like Shane, or crazy like Izzy were in normal for this next challenge. Really all of them in a cheery mood, In Shane's case, he wasn't so much cheery as he was just use to the lack of sleep. He thought having him and a girl like Mickey, who seemed fine would be great for this challenge.

And there Shane was all alone in the dark. Shane always dress the part of a dark a depressed guy, and it was true, he was, but it didn't change the face that most places outside of his home didn't scare the living daylights out of him. But Shane had reached the end of his hallway to a door; he was too scared to open it.

"What if whatever it is, is hanging out there just waiting to hack up my cyber body?" Shane said trying to get a grip on the world.

"It's just a game. It's just a game it's just a game." He then turned around to hear the game footsteps of Chris coming at him with a knife. Shane was now desperate to get that door open and save his life. It didn't matter if Chris here was just a fake; he was freaking out trying to get that door open. The door managed to just pry open so Shane could escape Chris's wrath and he was free to roam through he area two.

Not too long inside Shane took notice to an electric screen that gave him the option to see who has advanced. It seems Shane was the 2nd to cross into area two, but for now he was still alone.

Back at Area one you still had Mickey, Nate, Caitlyn, Cody, Ray, Gawain and Isolde. Harold was the first person to make it to area two.

Gawain's fate was sealed quickly, but not by Chris, he was caught in a trap where it seemed in this game he was playing a geek and the virtual football team found him. Gawain tried to plead with the gaming program, but it seemed that was a fruitless attempt.

"But guys, I am on a football team. I start at wide receiver."

"That's not what it says on the club activities, captain of the chess team." Said one of the virtual players who started pumping his fist. The whole gang of them beat him into submission. Those back in the real world watching that knew enough of Gawain was getting a kick out of this, which most was part of his family.

CHHHH!!!

Gawain: "I've played the game, just a bit but come on, to be a part of the chess team in the challenge that hurt Chris." Rather than sadness he was showing a fury of anger through the tears. Oh how he hated to be a loser.

CHHHH!!!

Cody had also met the same football team, but rather than being the normal tech geek he is in the real world, he was the teams starting wide receiver. Cody had caught onto what part of the challenge would mean and how far it would take him. He saw since he was a jock, odds were that he stood no chance of winning the whole game. Normally the jock was a bastard or just someone opposite of DJ, which meant he would be a target for whatever came his way. Surely enough a strange yet oddly a girl with Lindsay's hair covered in blood were trying to hit on him. He looked however, like Chris. Cody didn't know enough about the game to see what was coming.

"So there handsome," Right now was really sounding like a Chris trying to go drag, but having a girl, even if she wasn't real hitting on him, Cody didn't see it. "You want to take a trip with me to the empty classroom for a little one on one?" Chris flipping his bloody golden locks around making Cody a bit nervous he nearly faints. However, he see's that this is still a virtual game and makes a run for it.

Chris trying to plead for Cody to return does indeed stop in his footsteps but can see the look in his eyes and he knew it was Chris coming for him with a blade in hand. Cody makes a leap of desperation for the door and just grabs it. Lucky for him, he was just able to push through the door and make it to level two. It was to his surprise to hear the voice that he did.

"Of all people you had to be here? I had to run into you." She asked feeling a burning anger with himself.

"Hey now, I just had a Chris in a Blonde wig try and hit on me, and then try to kill me. Can I get a break at least for right now?"

"Whatever. We need as many people to go as far as we can right. I suppose we team up here in level two?"

Level two didn't look like a level that would have in a high school. This was an obstacle course. This was going to take some serious teamwork. By Cody's guess, this might have been Gym class in the school.

"Look at that up there!" Ray was first to notice two different boards on the list. One board had a time on it with five minutes. The second board had an each of their names on it and lives posted above it. Both of them being gamers understood roughly what each meant and got to work.

As for the rest, Mickey had to dodge bullies as she must have had the personality of a geek in this game, Mickey though had no trouble taking out the bullies herself combining her two personalities to bring the fighter out of Mickey. The Cyber Bullies never stood a chance.

Nate had a run in with Chris that didn't turn out to be too well. Unlike Cody, he didn't try to hit on him, he just got Nate right in the back and it was over.

Caitlyn had little issue getting to area two which she met up with Isolde. The same obstacle course that was put in front of them was put in front of everyone for level two.

For Harold, Mickey, and Shane, they all had to do it themselves.

For Cody and Mickey, it was going to be a struggle. Ray had the ability to do this by herself and she tried without Cody because she was still upset over what had happened. She was almost there on her first try, but when it came to the swinging bags she just couldn't make it through on her own. The second try she didn't do much better at the last area. She was about to go one more time when Cody stopped her. Then she got really angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"But I can get you through the last area, if you can get me up the wall. You wasted over half our time not trying to think with me on this."

"That's because I'm a woman of action!" Ray said annoyed.

"Well, use your actions to get me over the wall; we can both get to the next level." Cody pleaded.

The last thing Rayna wanted to do was work with this guy after thinking she needed help and a home. Ray was often not a person who couldn't swallow her pride and go forward with anything. But this time, knowing this was her last shot, and if she doesn't team up with Cody, they could very well get last place.

With a minute and thirty seconds left, she nodded and agreed to go along with it.

The first task meant for them to go up the ladder while dodging dodge balls come down on them. There were nine ladders neatly in a row close to each other for them to swap from. They kept switching ladders with ease avoiding each ball coming down upon them. Once at the top the balls stopped coming down and now the needed to walking along a long thin pole. At the bottom was a pit of Sharks. How they got into a classroom setting was beyond all the Helmets still in the game. The third task was the wall.

Cody knew how much of a hard time this task would give him. There was no question that he did not have the upper body strength to get himself over. All Ray had to do was the top of the ten feet thing and pick Cody up and carry him over. Not like he was not light enough for her.

Then next and final task that they had to do was run across a small lane without losing their balance or get hit by the sandbags coming their way. But they had less than 30 seconds left until the game was over for them.

"Okay, when I say go, just run for it ok? The same goes for stop." Ray nodded to Cody. Just a few seconds later Cody was calling out to go.

"STOP!"

"GO!"

"STOP!"

"GO!"

"STOP!"

"GO!"

Cody made this last task go with ease. The bags looked like they were going to take them out at some points, but the two of them were able to run circles around them with Cody's timing. But time was still a problem as they still needed to make it to the door in the next five seconds. They got out just in time with the skin of their teeth.

But, who would be there to join them?

Caitlyn and Isolde both didn't have the ability to get over the wall on their own. Together, they found a way having the having the heavier of the two help the lighter of them up the wall. Caitlyn found her way up, but she couldn't bring Isolde with her. Sadly that meant she had to be left behind to be Chris's victim. Sadly, time also ran out for Caitlyn and the door disappeared. She tried to fight off Chris, but she didn't stand a chance against him as it ended with her getting a knife in the heart. But, it was something worth watching.

Caitlyn kept dodging that knife like her life depended on it. Virtual Chris was just a bit too slow for her reflexes. Caitlyn preformed a sweeping kick to knock Chris off his feet. She then tried to roll him off into the pit to try and give the rest of her team an easy win. However, while Chris was near the edge he poked Caitlyn in her eyes the temporarily blinded her in the game. Wisely she stepped back away from the area to hope she could get her vision back. When she did, it was all but over when the virtual knife was into her heart, ending the game for her. She gave it her all but sadly, not making it in time meant that she would have to end it all in failure

Mickey and Harold both had the skills and the balls to get through the challenge rather quickly when they were able to start. Both of them smart enough to get the timing right and despite Harold skinny look, he could pull himself up a wall without a problem.

In Shane's case, he was having a hard time to getting over his own fear. He hated dodge ball and those falling over the ladders made him lose his mind. He by accident moved left on a ladder when he should have went right and ran out of ladders, losing his first life. From there he just stood still in fear at the beginning. He stood there paralyzed in fear.

As Shane sat there and thought, it seemed it would always be pinned in fear, fear that he would regret having. If he was ever to go on a date with Keria, which he had been thinking about since that night, he would need to venture outdoors. He would have to face his fear the streets and cars and everything else. Unless he does this now, his fears would hold him forever. Shane just could not let that happen any way, no how.

"I have to do this."

Time was a factor as he was down to less than half a minute to go. Shane was a fast climber and his reaction time, thanks to his fear was top notch. He could avoid the balls easily. When he reached the top now it was time to work with what he had yet to see.

Shane noticed the pole that people were walking on top of, but he had a better idea. Instead of being on top, he used his hands to get across like as if he was on the monkey bars. He found it much easier since the sharks couldn't reach him from the depth they were at. Shane didn't think it as odd their being sharks here. He saw the sharks for what they were, the teachers.

The third task was the wall, which wasn't a problem for Shane. He might not look like the strongest kid out there, but he could get over walls very well.

Then here came the sandbags. This wouldn't be done the way Cody did; rather he was able to put his fear into work for him. He saw every bag out there as a moving car. From there Shane danced and dodged his way to the end of level two and made it out the door only with seconds to spare.

This made the group that made it to the final level, Harold, Mickey, Cody, Rayna and Shane.

The five of them were joined together at a sign that told them this was it. This was the final level.

The room was a library with books all around. Each of the five remaining players from the Helmets walked together. Ray subconsciously held tightly to Cody. Cody was enjoying the touch of a girl too much to not say a thing about it. Shane looked on trying to put up a brave front, but his legs shook too much. Mickey and Harold looked ready for about anything, but not sure what they could do in a game like this. They didn't even know the idea behind this last level.

"So, what exactly are we suppose to do here?" Rayna finally asked looking board to the rest of her team.

"Think we need to read a book or something? Maybe that will get us the win?" Mickey suggested to the group.

"If it were that easy, there would not be a virtual Chris trying to make this a living nightmare for the rest of us. I'm pretty sure we just need to wait for Chris and fight him to the finish. At least I hope that is what we are waiting for?" Cody brought up.

"Fight, you want me in a fight? Are you crazy man? I can't fight anyone let alone a knife wielding sadist. Even if he is not real!" Shane shirked.

"Well I'll give him one thing; the knife does give him the advantage. We will need to think of a weakness to Chris before he shows up and we will need a gameplan." Cody said trying to lead the remaining members of his team

"Come on, most of us I'm sure has beaten a video game here. We just need to think like gamers do."

"Or think like a vain person does." Mickey brought up to her team. "I have an idea." Many whispers from there can be heard but do definite words were made. The clock was ticking and they only had one minute before the sadistic host would appear before them. Once they broke free from their group huddle, he was here.

Without words Chris dashed for the group but everyone went in different directions in the library. This left even Chris playing the character clueless as to where they really were.

Each person in the game was carefully trying to get into position for him, but it seemed someone broke out of pattern. Mickey short after hiding came free.

"Yo! Chris Mcloser, bring it on!"

Chris came at her with the knife to take her out, but all Nikki did was point up with her finger as Harold wildly dived from a book shelf knocking Chris down and messed with his hair. The plan worked. The vain host was doing just as planned.

When the nerd got of the virtual host the character was in shock of his hair he tried to run to get it fixed, but Cody and Ray were blocking the only exit. Shane can In with the first hit and the rest ganged up on him and they all bested him in beat down.

With the host defeated in the last level, five could say the beat the game for Team Helmets.

"Well, that was a shocker, you all found the programming weakness to my game. No fair! How could you see through that?" Chris had to saw over a speaker since he was in a trailer playing the game.

"Chris, it's you. Your pride your hair over most things in your life since its part of you!" Harold yelled back.

"Oh, right!"

The campers that had managed to win game one were able to get off the field with their heads high. Ray dragged off the slowest because she just couldn't help but admire Cody a little more. Endie the matchmaker saw it all from the stands.

"Can we please get Team Runners onto the field?" Chris said over the speaker. Garry had to poke Vinson awake because he hadn't gotten much sleep since he even got on the island. To be honest, that was the best sleep he has had since he got here.

CHHH!!!

Vinson: Ever since I started here, between Heather's moments in the tent and last night, I really haven't been able to get any kind of sleep. I'm going to do my best, but judging by that challenge team Helmets did, I won't be able to last very long."

CHHH!!!

Vinson and the other placed the helmets on their heads and all of them got prepared for the worst. Heather was expecting to be the first victim via her own team. Garry was bopping in excitement. Vinson, look damn near ready to pass out. The rest of the team was prepared as they could be. Even without a nights rest, they still had been a bit more rested than Vinson has.

"So anyone think this will hurt?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's a video game. How on earth could anyone get hurt?" Alanna tried to put down the home school child.

"Relax; virtual reality is supposed to promote fun, not pain. I understand where you come from, you might not play many, or any, but stick by the Hood and you will survive." Garry said trying to cheer him up which sort of worked.

"Oh come on Chris; let's just get this over with!" Heather demanded.

"You guys ready, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Chris said and the helmets were applied to each Runner.

They were all greeted to a white screen which to there surprise just started off with fireworks with some kind of celebration. The words soon would flash up 3rd place. Then soon everyone would look stunned and take off the helmets looking around in shock. Only the three queens had the will to say something. Kia was just first.

"Okay Chris, what was that all about?"

"Well simple, you guys get 3rd place in the fan fiction challenge."

WHAT?" Forty five of the forty six contestants went into shock to see the game was already over before it started, well for the Runners. The lone contestant, who didn't speak, was Vinson. He was too tired to think straight.

"Well, you guys had your game when it came to the crazy Janie trying to kill you all. Since Vinson saved you all and beat the killer single handed, I'm throwing Team Runners here a bone and giving them 3rd place this time around.

"You mean since they saved your future paychecks, you going to let them skate into the next round?" Noah pointed out but Chris just moved on to the next set of teams. He too was ready to move this along but with more excitement. Vinson however would need to be carried off the field as he fell asleep again as soon as he heard the contest was over.

With Team Runners off, the Necromancers were next on the field. Some were hoping to get this over with quick. Others were rather excited to see who and what this challenge could possibly be.

CHHHH!!!

Geoff: "It was so cool to see another challenge to prove my toughness and all, even if it didn't go my way, but now I just had to prove I can win one for my team. All through Total Drama Island, I did not do anything to get a team win and I didn't win a challenge on my own. I was the captain for can you Take the Heat challenge, but it was more ruined by the other team. I really needed something to prove myself. DJ at least had two wins when you include Action."

CHHHH!!!

Noah: "I just need to make sure my team wins until I can get to something more my strength. That way I can prove my worth and not be on the brink of losing the mystery prize. I think I have a chance to do so this time around.

CHHHH!!!

Walter: "Great, we know this would not take a great mind game here. But this being from the mind of the Necromancer, what challenge that he had done will prove worth our time?"

CHHHH!!!

The Twelve of them placed their helmets one in waiting for the game to begin. Katie needed Asher to do it for her, since she wasn't doing anything at all. They were lucky she even walked. The vision that all had was, they were all in a single cabin with some instructions on the wall. Of the campers inside Terran was the camper to get close to it first. He read off the instructions to the rest of his team.

"This on is a simple game my dears. Survive through what is waiting for you outside this door. Do so for an hour and you will end the challenge. There are a few rules."

"One; once out this cabin, you may not run back inside. Doing so will end the game for you."

"Two; you may use anything that you really carry and have it as a weapon for this challenge. You just might need it.

"Three; Do not enter the water for any reason. Doing so will end the game for you. That's it." Terran ended as the rest of the team thought, well all but Derek did. The guy felt ready to take on whatever was out there right now. Both Summer and Walter held him back before he opened the door.

"Don't you realize once you go out there the game is over for you?" Summer said.

"Even if that is the case, if I open the door and keep it open you guys just might know what you are dealing with. In this game some of us are just pawns and I'm making a sacrifice for the team."

"But anyone can be the sacrifice at that point." Walter said looking around the room. "Ok here is how we will decide it. Who here has won a video game tournament at least city wide raise your hand." Walter found himself the only one able to do so. "Well then I'm safe."

Walter knew exactly what he was doing.

"Anyone who has a registered I.Q of over 130, other than myself?" Summer, Dexter, Noah and Terran's hand all went up.

"Well then you guys can stay in the game. Anyone ever beat a NES game like it was nothing, and I'm not talking about those 3 level ones, or shortcuts, the whole game." The only person able to shoot his hand in the air with the remaining group was Dre. Katie looked on with her blank stare shaking in the corner of the room. Summer took notice that she wasn't even listening.

"Oh why not just send Katie out there? Then we at least keep the eleven people we can speak to alive." Summer complained that this game was going no where."

Dre and Derek just looked at each other with a shrug and grabbed Katie before she went outside. Noah got a wild idea before letting her go as he stopped their progress at the door. Geoff approached the three and then begins to whisper into the ear of the thinner BFFL. It was too quiet for even the likes of Dre or Derek to hear, but a sudden fire lit into Katie. She knocked Dre and Derek both down and went blazing through the door. It was left open for everyone to see.

Most of them did not know what to expect, but one camper was sure to know what was to happen here. He was the biggest fan of the Kobold Necromancer on the island. He knew everything about his first story and the second he saw that the camp was out at sea, he was certain that an enraged Katie just would never be enough of the mighty Kraken.

Little did he know of the real thing to fear in the depths of that sea. Out of the waters instead was a giant head of someone the Canadians knew all to well. And even though this person was fighting for the Vice President seat in the United States, the name of this beast was feared throughout all Canada.

The contestants all said in unison…

"SARAH PALIN!!!"

The beast made a battle cry to the tune of Godzilla as popular to hear when one just can't be created; they must just crop one for themselves. This irritated people like Walter.

So now, It was raging Katie vs. Giant Sarah Palin.

Something snapped in Katie when she was out there and for some reason she leapt onto the giant former Vice President candidate and what a leap. She made it all the way to the top of the face of the giant. She kept on punching it over and over. She must be strong enough to disturb her because Palin would indeed cry out in pain with each hit. The Palin was diving into the water, Katie leapt back onto the platform.

CHHHH!!!

Mark: "I guess Katie was listening when Terran read out those rules."

CHHHH!!!

Palin's arm cam out in a rage trying to sink Katie back into the sea. Katie didn't expect it coming, but it just missed as she dove for the side.

The people in the crowd minus a sleeping Vinson were all in wonder at how in the world she was really jumping that high and jumping that far. The rest of her team looked like they were huddled together. Some thought for reasons of fear.

Indeed, they were huddle together but only because the wanted to see the fight. In Dexter's case, if he wanted to catch anything he would need to jump in the air, or look under Nikki's skit and that was not going to happen.

To the fight again, All Palin would do is expose her hand to Katie trying to grab her and take her into the sea. This new, seemingly crazy Katie wasn't going to go down that easy. It was getting interesting because she was getting rather tired of not catching Katie along the dock.

The mighty Palin exposed herself once more using both of her hands to bash on the pier. Katie was able to match the intensity bobbing and dodging as best as she could. She once again leapt onto the mighty Palin for another attack. Palin, was expecting it this time, and took a dive as it were. Katie ended up underwater and out of the game. Now someone else needed to go out there

"Damn!" Dre said kicking into the air. "She was doing so well to."

"No exactly." Walter said looking up at the HP board for Palin outside. Katie made a dent, but her hit points were still over nine thousand.

"WHAT! NINE THOUSAND?!" Derek said. Those who got the reference laughed and in Dexter's case he was on the floor doing so. Summer, Nikki and Asher didn't pick up on it.

"Well all joke aside group, we need to get out there and send the Beast's hit points down to zero. Any real ideas here team?" Asked Noah looking and hoping to the other members of his team left.

"I can make a giant sling shot?" Walter starter and we can use what he have right here in this cabin to get the job done. I'm just going to need to strong people to help me. Asher and Geoff, you guys looked strong enough."

What in the world do you plan to do with all this?" Mark asked the overweight smart guy.

"I plan to fire off logs from this cabin straight for her head, but some is going to need to go out there before we lose this challenge, if we stay here too long Chris might take it as a forfeit."

"So do we just all go out there at once?" Nikki asked.

"No, then she will just get us all. I say, we go out their one at a time and try to make it get us one at a time. I'll go first." Noah said starting to walk out there.

As impressed as most of his team was, He was held back by Mark before he could even make it out the door.

"Don't you think someone with a bit more athletic skill should go out there and buy us more time?"

"Someone with a little less ability is going to need to buy the rest of you time the stretch and all that. So don't expect me to last long." Noah said walking outside.

CHHHH!!!

Noah: "I thought going outside might help my case. I don't expect to run around and all that jazz. Palin is a politician and she is one, whom hates the tough questions… and anyone who seems against her. So that was everyone but Fox News in the media."

CHHHH!!!

Noah walked out leaving all the decoys watching what he might do. Noah with a bored look on his face was just walking calmly to the end of the dock. Sarah tried to slam her fist down right on Noah, but before she could even reach him…

"Mccain Palin 08!"

Inches from her virtual fist pounding and ending Noah's time in the game they stopped on impact. Those in the know with politics were a bit surprised. While Noah rolled his eyes towards they got what he was doing and he was brilliant. Proving that his brains could really help in this challenge and he would buy Walter all the time he needed hopefully on his own.

The contestants back at the camp were clueless at what people the people were doing in this game. With Katie the only person eliminated, they felt they couldn't pump info out of her. They did hear the yells of Sarah Palin, so they had an idea of who was in the game. However, what the heck did that had to do with the Kobold Necromancer?

"Yes and indeed, I couldn't agree more that spending money wouldn't just add on to the problem, but don't you also agree that possibly that you guys wouldn't just spend the money elsewhere? Debt is debt and we just seem to add onto it President by President."

"But under Mccain there would have been no extra money spent don't cha know? We would have brought the world together as we would have Alaska be the central of everything being that it can see the whole world from where it is."

Noah just looked at her running out of things to talk about. Chris's ideals on politics were too small. It seemed he could even program a Palin, like Palin. She was at least smarter than this. And he didn't think he would meet one worse.

The good news was, he bought Walter all the time he needed as he made the sling shot base out of the wood at the back of the cabin and then strangely enough the game provided the giant rubber band as Walter did some reprogramming with his handy dandy really universal remote control. Almost anything electronically based he could manipulate into anything he wanted to. Video games were well within his reach.

Another log from the cabin was cut and sharpened into a spear which now Dre, Mark, Walter, Derek and Geoff were all carrying outside. They would need to hold on as Walter took his virtual creation and made his aim.

Noah was barely holding her attention away from the wooden slingshot as he fired off aimed right for the head. It was a perfect fit, and a fitting end to the beast and the game. Team Necromancer was rolling into the next challenge on a roll. They had a close call in the A-thon, but there was nothing stopping them now. Katie was the only one that got eliminated, that meant they had eleven campers left, which meant the worst they could be is tied for first.

Even Chris was impressed by their team work.

"Well for those of you that couldn't see a thing, thanks to Noah's distracting the beats Walter and the rest of the team was able to fire a spear into the giant forehead of monster Palin. They still have eleven people left in the game and since the Killer Bass can't beat eleven, the Kobold Necromancers are at least tied for first place and can gain the team prize for this challenge. And since Team Runners has yet to get their's from the last challenge, they will be joining you. "

"I also need to hand out all the rewards for all the challenges. I think you can forgive me considering all that's happened."

"Well we might forgive you a little more if you would have just given us the day off." Said Gwen. The rest of the crowd still agreeing other than Vinson, who still wasn't able to vote one way or the other.

"You guys realize it's not even 10 a.m. yet? We will eliminate the camper right away to save time after this and then you have the rest of the day to rest. It's not all that bad."

CHHHH!!!

Chris: "Geez, these kids should be nice I'm getting the challenge out of the way now. If I didn't it might be harder to stay awake the whole day waiting for it."

CHHHH!!!

Sam: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Chris may have a point. And since I know I'm safe, I think I head to my resting place."

CHHHH!!!

Sam and a few other campers did that. People not interested in what happens now such as Dre, Dexter and Terran. DJ and Asher were both gone for a short time, but that was only to take Vinson to his tent.

The Killer Bass needed this. If four or less campers didn't end this challenge with a win, the game was over for them. They were already one camper down like Team Helmets and could afford to be two down what may be like the strongest two teams on the island.

CHHHH!!!

Eva: "I hate to say it, but team Necromancer might be the best team in this game. Summer and out alliance may be considered a thicker group than that team, but hell if they know it. I hate to say this, but I might need to target that team in the challenges ahead and keep my leader safe. That may sound weird to some of you, me speaking like this, but I am a team player, when things go my way. Never forget however, this game is all about me, and that's who I'm thinking about."

CHHHH!!!

Nate: "I can't believe those two teams are going to survive again. It's not fair that the Runners get a free pass. Though if it weren't for Vinson's actions, I might be dead now."

CHHHH!!!

Garry: "WHY GOD WHY? I WANTED TO PLAY THE GAME SO MUCH! LET ME KILL CHRIS! LET ME KILL PALIN… ANNAKA!"

CHHHH!!!

The Bass were now on the field as the last team to take on the challenge. Without question they were somehow hoping for a free pass so they could keep all eleven of them odds was though that wasn't going to happen.

Nick, Izzy and Kenny were all feeling pretty good about this challenge. In Kenny's case, it was because he is a semi-pro fighter and being such, he could be able to handle a knife wielding manic.

As for Nick and Izzy, you could guess for those two.

"Killer Bass, ready to rock?" Chris asked the team. Outside of Nick and Izzy he didn't get too much of a response. They just put their helmets on and got ready for the worst.

They all took notice that they were in their normal clothes. Leah was the first to take notice to the rules in the sky. She read them off as she felt her team would soon enough get the picture of where they are, just by the sheer shock that she was speaking.

"Hello campers," she started off to get their attention. "This challenge is based on a game TDI Charlie Brown did. Though not complete when this came out. The base idea is an evil witch, so who do you think we got for that? Beat the witch and you win the challenge."

Everyone was looking up at the screen. It only stayed for a few more minutes once everyone got a chance to read. As soon as the screen faded, lighting struck. A vortex appeared in front of everyone and walking out was the same short top, short short wearing Heather. Like Sarah Palin before her, Heater was pretty gigantic. Not quite as big but twenty feet.

Fear was not going through the eyes of any of the Killer Bass, rather they were excited. This was who they get to destroy? This was going to be a blast.

Eva was the first to charge in full rage, what she didn't get to see, was Heather's eyes turning red and firing laser beams from them. Eva got hit right away and was out of the game. Eight of the remaining ten then did have a sense of fear in themselves.

Nick and Izzy though were ready for combat.

"You think Izzy is scare of you? You think a few lasers will get me down, bring it on you she beast!"

Back outside Eva was kicking grass into the air for how silly she was thinking Chris would give them such an easy challenge. That was more to the point why Eva was Eva. Seems she will always be too much of a hot head.

Back in the game more words appeared overhead to talk about how the game really goes. This time Enide took the reading out role. Giant Heather just stood there with her arms crossed giving them a chance.

"As you are you have no chance of winning. But out in the forest there are power ups any one of you can find and use for your advantage. When this message fades you will get a one minute head start to find any of the power ups and weapon upgrades. Good luck."

The message faded away and all but Nick and Izzy ran off like they got their heads cut off. They however just looked at each other with eyes of fury. It was as if they knew, it didn't matter what they other campers did, it would be down to them to defeat the Wicked Witch of Wawanakwa.

"Loser gets to watch the other do a strip tease?" Nick suggested.

"Oh, it's on. Bring it baby!"

They both then went off in other directions looking for anything they could find.

When the time faded, the games had begun.

Keria was having a hard time finding anything. But then she was having a hard time being motivated to do just about anything. Video games were not here thing and she had no idea as to how to go about finding anything power ups.

It was then in her thoughts she found the young Avalon wondering about trying to find anything possible. Avalon was far from her type of girl to hang out with, but she felt there were more powers in numbers. Plus if Heather shows up no way she could slow her down.

"Find anything yet there little girl?" Keria asked rudely. Avalon being the girl she was just let it goes.

"I just need to find something so I can help our team out. I don't want someone to go home again so soon."

"Avalon right?" Avalon nodded to Keria. "Can you even put up a good fight?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to try." She said with a grin but rather loudly.

"Keep your voice down. The last thing we need to do is be heard by Heather and then get eliminated before we even get the chance to try." Keria showing he bully was to a small defenseless girl whom had yet to harm her in any way, as if she could.

Avalon still just sat there and took the verbal put downs as nothing. She had to deal with worse from her own brothers, and then you had Enide who was all over the place. Ms popular and has had no time for Avalon anymore It would be ok if she and Isolde had more in common, sadly that wasn't true. Avalon didn't make too many friends outside of her family. Sure she had her freshmen squad, but in no way did she consider them friends.

"So, here was what I was thinking," Keria continued. "We get as many power up we find together and then I have them all. I can actually fight with us two and at the same time I can protect you. Doing so will keep at least two people in the game.

Avalon didn't like the idea of not even getting a chance to play in this game, but she did nod and let Keria lead the way. The fewer toes she crossed the better was always the way Avalon though.

Elsewhere others of the team were work together as well Catherine, Leah and Kenny was a team in finding anything and they were the first to do so; a pair of spiked boxing gloves that Kenny was all over.

Tyler on the other hand was trying to get along with Christina in this game, but not having as much success as the other two groups.

"But we need to try and work as a team as much as we can. If that thing finds us one on one as we are we will be toast."

"First, keep your voice down before she does find us. " She stated. "And second, you could have any ability you wanted, you will still get your self fried by that witch. So you do what you have to do and I will do the same, away from you." She said sternly.

Tyler just turned in defeat giving up on the idea. Tyler always was never good at sports or games, at all, but he never quit. He knew Christina wasn't nice but the more help you had the better.

Unfortunately for Christina, Giant Heather would find her first.

With no Power ups Christina was forced to run for everything she had from the giant beast. Christina was fast, but so was the virtual Heather the eventually just stepped right on top of the girl. When she took off her helmet and threw it on the ground, the Helmet's through their hands in the air. Four more and they had a tie with each other and five to win.

Inside the game things were going much better for the two groups. Keria had found two power ups. One power up gave her lighting, magic spells and super speed. It was hard for Avalon to keep up with her virtual self but Keria soon enough got use to the spell in time.

Everyone on Kenny's team had at least two power ups with Catherine getting the 3rd. Catherine could now read where Heather was in the game and use it to the teams advantage. Along with that power she had a Bo Staff which Kenny gave her enough understanding over and she had hit points, one hundred to be exact.

Leah found something that really fit her. She found a magical guitar power up that could shoot out different elements with a strum of a cord. She was really enjoying that. Her second up grade were 5 smoke bombs.

As for Kenny, to go with his spiked boxing gloves, he had a static shield around himself that gave him the skill to have protected himself from one of Heather's hits.

Avalon still was just human.

Avalon and Keria did run into another power soon enough as they moved along as she found the power of plant life. Keria was about to take it, but then thought that would be a worthless power. She let Avalon take it. Avalon was grateful to have something, to be able to fight. She just wanted to belong in something.

Tyler was struggling to find anything. He heard Giant Heather when she got Christina and barely managed to hide from her himself.

Now he was walking on his own through this game, knowing he looked like a fool to the outside people, even if they were use to it by now. He just wanted one power he could use and maybe get the win for his team. He just wanted to prove he had one skill.

After Total Drama Tyler found that he had been disowned by the Jock community. Seeing him perform the way he did, especially in Phobia Factor. With the chickens, life hadn't been the best for the Jock since then. He has been working even harder and harder on his jump shot, his running, his swinging his pitching and so on, but Tyler never got even a bit better.

His father tried to get him to quit, but it wasn't happening no way not how. No matter what his father told him, his ex-friends, he would never give up on sports he always said. He didn't care for getting famous, just being ok at one game.

"Come on Tyler, get in the game. Got to find yourself a skill to help out this time around."

Tyler was hanging his head the whole time until he ran into a tree and fell on his back.

He turned his head over before he was about ready to give up when he noticed he found a power up. Tyler popped to his feet and ran to check out what it really was. The block just had a question mark on it. He deemed that something he didn't know was better than something you know nothing.

He walked over and touched it like it was nothing. When it was over he could see that he virtual outfit had changed to a familiar green tunic with a sword Tyler knew all to well. He was well in the know for this Video game. Shield sword and many other weapons at his disposal. Tyler had become Link.

He was about to yell out in his success, but then he took notice as to Heather might hear him. He did not want the giant she beast to find him and end him on this game by now so he wandered off hoping to find the rest of his team.

"Man where is anyone? With my cool new ability we should be able to take down Heather as a team."

"Well aren't we all lucky." Went a voice as Tyler went to see who it might be.

Meanwhile, Keria was also wondering where she could find the rest of her team. She hadn't said anything to Avalon in a while. She could see the little girl was a bit worried, but right now that was the least of her problems. For all she knew they were the last two people in the game.

When you look at the rest of her team…

_Eva was already gone._

_Tyler was too uncoordinated for this game and was most likely out._

_Catherine, Leah and Christina would all be weaknesses consider they aren't the gamer and action typed combined. _

_Kenny, he was too quiet to really to understand._

_Nick and Izzy were both too much for words. _

_And what could Avalon and Enide do other than Avalon's speed again, and Enide's boy crazy ways?_

Truly, Keria thought her whole team was useless or an unknown element to the game such as the crazy couple and Kenny.

As for Enide, she would sadly meet her end quick to the hands of Heather. Enide did find powers which made her an angel; however it wasn't to be for long as Heather clipped her wings or in a better sense, stepped on her.

Nick and Izzy were no where to be found but to all those outside of the game watching they were both clearly still in the game. Each was at different ends of the gigantic field.

Back to Keria and Avalon, for a while they were stuck with just each other for a while they were hoping they were not the only ones left. Neither had spoken a word which just Avalon had to say something, just to perk her up.

"Come on, we just have to find someone from out teams. We can't be the last ones left. We wouldn't need to play if we were by ourselves. If we could meet up with any members of our teams it would be nice for you to say something.

"That can be arranged." Said a voice, but who is it?"

CHHHH!!! Next time

**A/N Yeah I just couldn't meet the deadline I set for myself Wyote… but here is one of my stories well I decided to make If a cliffhanger; asking yourself who of the Avalon/Keria or Tyler and who they met. And if I had to break it down as far as whom the big winners and losers of challenges this would be how I did it (Someone asked this.)**

**1****st**** Challenge**

**1st place Team Helmets and Necromancers: Big winner: Dexter**

**3****rd**** Place Team Runners: Big 3****rd****: Vinson**

**Out: Team Bass's Janie**

**2****nd**** Challenge**

**1****st**** Team Runners: Big winner: Heather**

**2****nd**** Team Bass: Big 2****nd:**** Nick**

**3****rd**** Team Necromancers: Big 3****rd:**** Dexter**

**Out: Team Helmet's Jodi.**

**Until Nest time**

**- The Kid**

**P.S. In case you didn't know I did start a new TDI story based on the 22 campers only. Not that important, but I will do Confession cams like I do there from now on.**


End file.
